Rush
by Tsuki's Angel
Summary: When Natsume's life was in danger, Mikan made a deal with Persona to take his place in his missions. She was sent to Alice Academy in London for training then came back years later. What will Natsume do when he finds out what she did for him? NxM REVISED
1. Prologue

**June 11, 2010: Chapter has been edited. Still the same plot and everything, just some minor changes here and there. :)**

**Hey all you fanfiction fans! Just to have you guys know, this is not my first fanfic. I wrote a one-shot and another chapter story which I deleted. Anyways, getting to the point, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I could never own Gakuen Alice. Too cool for me. ^.~**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

Love. It can make you do crazy things. Crazy things such as give up your life just to save the life of a self-centered moron. Yeah. That's what happened to her. She fell in _love with him_. She had to give up everything. Her life. Her friends. Wonderful isn't it? Not. The story behind this is quite an interesting one. It's not exactly happy, nor is it the best one out there. But it's _her_ story. It happened five years ago, back when she was still a mere thirteen year old kid…

_-Gakuen Alice: Five Years Ago-_

Mikan Sakura sat in her seat next to Natsume. Everybody was chatting aimlessly before class, and he was dozing off under his manga, as usual. He can be such a lazy bum sometimes. She sighed. There was nothing she could do about it, though. Last time she tried to wake him up, he set her homework on fire.

Her _homework_.

He had no idea how late she stayed up doing that damned Algebra homework. All fifty problems. Gone. Just like that. She was not going to make that mistake again. The school bell rung and Mr. Narumi walked into the classroom in his girly fashion. Such a strange teacher. He was now assigned to the Middle School Division for some reason or another. Mikan suspected it was because he loved their class.

But then again, she was always the optimist.

Everyone quieted down as he came through the door, wondering why he was here today. He was usually never in class and always left the substitute to teach even though no one ever listened to the poor guy.

"Good afternoon, my wonderful, brilliant students!" he exclaimed happily. Everyone ignored him, obviously wondering why he was here and waiting for him to explain. He sighed at the silence, his overwhelming smile still intact.

"I know you all are wondering why I am here today. Well, I just thought I should spend quality time with my precious students!" Mr. Narumi said, ecstatic. Nobody answered him. She wondered why he was _really_ here. He sighed again. Then class began.

She didn't listen to the lesson. She was spacing out as usual, and when she wasn't spacing out, she was doodling all over her notebook. Class was merciless. It wouldn't end. It was droning on and on and on and on.

Then, class was interrupted.

The door swung open and standing in the doorway was a man with dark hair and a mask. He was wearing many rings and emitted a very disturbing aura. He stared into the classroom, directing his ice cold stare at Natsume. As if Natsume knew the strange man was there, he pulled the manga down from his face and got out of his seat. Mikan had no idea what was going on. Natsume left the classroom, and the strange man closed the door.

Mikan decided to just go back to doodling. Natsume left the classroom very often nowadays, but he never told anyone where he went being the silent manga-reading bum he is. He always came back the next day, anyways. But Mikan worried sometimes. He would come back, but hurt. She didn't know where he went. He never told her.

After class ended, the class had free period. Mikan walked over to Hotaru's seat, which was next to the window. She sat down on the open space on top of the desk nearest to the window with her feet on the chair.

"That was sooo boring, Hotaru!" Mikan complained. "Why do we have to learn all of this? It's way too hard!"

"It's boring for _you_ because your smallish brain can't learn anything," she replied bluntly.

"That's so mean, Hotaru! I know I'm not the smartest, but I can understand _some_ things!" Mikan retorted.

Hotaru rolled he eyes and shook her head. Mikan pouted, and childishly faced the other direction towards the window. As she looked out there, she noticed two figures walking into the forest. Mikan leaned towards the window. As she looked closer, she noticed the figures were Natsume and the creepy dude she saw pick up Natsume earlier. Mikan leaned closer to the window to see what they were doing. She kept on leaning closer and closer. Little did she know, the window was unlocked.

So she fell.

Out the window.

Let's repeat that—_she fell out of the dang window!_ They were on the second floor for Pete's sake! Mikan was too frightened to scream as she heard the class gasp at what happened. Then, she fell onto something soft, but thorny. A bush. She looked up from where she was to find her friends, and some other people from her class stare at her from the open window. She tried to untangle herself from the bush, and succeeded getting a bunch of scratches and scrapes. She felt something warm trickling down the back of her head. She touched the area and looked at her hand. Blood. She was panicking. Her head was bleeding! Her head was bleeding!

She was about to scream when she saw that Natsume and the strange man had disappeared. It was safe to say that Mikan was utterly curious. Where could they have gone? Into the forest? She decided to find out herself, and walked over to the spot they had been in. They must have gone into the forest. She took a deep breath and walked into the darkness after waving at her friends that she was okay.

As Mikan advanced into the forest, she noticed it was going to be impossible to find those two. That is until she heard voices. She followed the voices and reached a clearing, but as soon as she did, she gasped and hid behind a tree as she saw _them_. She listened intently to their conversation, feeling bad for eavesdropping, but also feeling that somehow, she _needed_ to do this. Something was up with Natsume, and since he very well didn't tell her, she would find out herself.

"You have been doing very well these past few weeks, Natsume." said a voice. "You have pleased me."

"There's an accomplishment…" Natsume muttered darkly. The other man chuckled, and then became serious.

"Tonight you have another mission. This will not be your last if you survive, so I must warn you: you may not come back. This mission is extremely dangerous." The man looked at Natsume's unchanging, expressionless face. "There is a very high chance that you might not come back alive, or come back at all. Do you understand?" the man said. Natsume merely nodded. The man gave an evil smile. "Wonderful."

Natsume clenched his fists as he ran off. Damn that man. As if his frequent visits to the hospital weren't enough for him to handle, and now this? Couldn't he just give the mission to someone else if he knew that it was going to _kill him?_ Better yet, that man should have gone himself! He has been at the Academy _much_ longer than him! Natsume continued to run, and made the decision to just skip class, leaving him and, unknowingly, an eavesdropping Mikan behind.

Mikan stared wide-eyed, and slumped down against the tree. Natsume might die? What mission? Was Natsume a spy? Is that what he has been doing for the past few weeks? All these questions ran through her mind but none of them were being answered. She was so confused. She–

"Hello, kitten. Are you lost?" said a voice.

Mikan looked up to see the dark haired man. Fear washed through her. If looks could kill, she would be past dead. The look he was giving her just _screamed_, 'death'. She quickly shook my head and threw away the thoughts. She stood up on her feet.

"W-who are you and what's going to happen to Natsume?" she asked, voice shaking. He smirked, sending another shiver down Mikan's spine.

"The name's Persona," he said, walking closer. "I don't know what's going to happen to him. He may come back, but then again he may not. If he comes back, then great—I'll still have my mission dog." His stare seemed to get more intense. "If he doesn't, well then, that's just too bad."

She didn't know why, but she felt very scared for Natsume. She didn't want him to die! Sure, he teases her and makes fun of her various underwear patterns, but that doesn't mean he deserves to _die_. More importantly, this guy didn't _care_ if Natsume died! Wasn't he a teacher or something? Teachers are supposed to _help_ students, not murder them impenitently.

"Please don't let him get hurt," Mikan whispered, after she found her voice. He didn't say anything. He looked at her with a very creepy smile. "Please," she said, desperate. "I'll…"

She thought for a moment. Was she really going to say 'I'll do anything'? What was the worst this guy would do to her? Give her tons of homework? Cleaning duty for a year? Star rank reduction? Mikan thought over the possibilities and decided that if she didn't do this, she would hold Natsume's death over herself forever.

"I…" Mikan started. "I know I'm not smart and I'm only a one-star, but I'll do anything! I'll do anything to help him!"

Persona raised an eyebrow at her. Mikan felt as if she was going to cry. She felt so many emotions at once. She was scared, worried, mad, sad, and she just couldn't handle it all. She knew he was going to say no. She just knew it! Why would he choose a one-star like her over an elite Special Star, like Natsume? She was no comparison.

"Only on one condition." he said suddenly.

Eh? Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"W-what is it?" she asked, scared to find out what it was.

"I will let Natsume go. I won't ever tell him to do another mission but…_you_ have to become my new pet." Persona said.

Mikan's eyes widened. She did _not_ expect that. _Her?_ She didn't know the first thing about fighting! In fact, she was pretty sure she had more of a chance falling off a cliff than getting shot. She was _that_ clumsy.

"Why do you want me?" she asked, anxious to find out the reason. He didn't answer at first.

"You interest me," he said.

Mikan thought about it for a moment. Should she do it? Should she risk her life just to save Natsume's?

"You may tell me tonight. Meet me here to tell me the answer," he said and walked off into the dense forest.

Mikan stood there, deep in thought. Then, all of a sudden, she realized she had no idea how to get back out of the forest. She sighed, and started towards the direction she came from, and hoped for a miracle. Her hopes came true when she saw the forest thinning a bit, and saw a building. She ran to the door of that building and went straight to her next class, hoping she wouldn't be late. She threw the door open to her math class, and saw that everyone was already in their seats, and that class had started. They were all staring at her with the same question in their eyes—what the heck happened to you?

"Sakura!" Jinno, her math teacher said. He was clearly upset that she disturbed his lesson.

"Y-yes?" Mikan stuttered.

"Out. In the hallway. _Now_." He stated.

Mikan did as she was told. Jinno scared the living daylights out of her. She slid down the wall in the hallway until she was sitting on the floor. A few minutes after Mikan was scolded, Jinno came out into the hall to talk with her.

"What happened to you?" was his first question. Mikan stared at him in disbelief. Was he actually being nice to her? Seriously? She quickly snapped out of her stance.

"U-uh, I fell out of a window!" Mikan said real quickly. He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Go to the infirmary," he said.

"Why?" she asked, confused. She didn't feel sick. Is it because he thinks she's crazy?

"You have cuts and scratches all over you. In addition, you have dried blood on your forehead," he explained to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mikan immediately understood.

"Oh! Ah, yes. I'll go now!" she said dashing off to the infirmary.

**. . .**

After Mikan was all bandaged up and such, she went back to class, only to realize it was almost over anyways. Jinno was not in the classroom. She could just skip the last few minutes of class, but she made the decision to sit down in her seat anyways, thinking about what she was going to do about the whole deal with Persona for the last few minutes of the class period. Mikan was deep in thought, when something very hard like metal hit her head. She looked at the object as she rubbed her injury. It was a metal pencil case. Anna's to be exact.

"Mikan!" yelled Hotaru's voice. She looked a little peeved.

"Eh? What is it?" she asked, in pain at the newly forming bump on her head.

"Dummy! You need to get your hearing checked! I was trying to get your attention. Now I have to repeat myself!" she said angrily.

"Oh… Sorry, Hotaru," Mikan said, trying to make sure that she wasn't going to faint.

"Now, let me ask _again_. What happened to you? You fell out of that window then just ran into the forest," she said. Mikan looked at her. She couldn't tell her what happened. She knew Hotaru was her best friend but she just had a feeling that she shouldn't tell her.

"Uh, nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Mikan lied pathetically. "I just…uh…saw something shining! I followed it into the forest and I got lost, but I found my way out so it's okay now!" Mikan said all at once, a bit nervous. Hotaru raised her eyebrows at her. Mikan didn't think she bought it. Hotaru frowned.

"Don't lie to me unless you have a death wish," she said bluntly.

"I-I'm not lying! Definitely not! Honestly!" Mikan said as convincingly as she could. Hotaru stared at her suspiciously, and then as if right on cue, the bell rang, and Mikan sprinted out of the classroom ignoring the many stares sent at her from the people in the class and the hallway.

**. . .**

Mikan stared at the ceiling in her room. She had told the nurse she was feeling very sick so she told her it was okay to rest for the rest of the day.

She was so frustrated! She didn't know what to do! Mikan wanted to save Natsume's life, but she also didn't want to risk her own. She took her pillow and screamed into it at the top of her lungs. She felt a little better after that. She got up off her bed and paced her room, thinking. What should she do?

What would _Natsume_ want her to do?

He would probably say something like, 'Tch. I don't care what you do. Why would anyone care? Do whatever you want.' Or he wouldn't reply at all whatsoever. Mikan frowned. Why _should_ she do it if he really didn't care about her? Oh, right—because she would feel guilty for the rest of eternity.

Mikan heard a knock on her door. She walked up to it and looked through the peephole. It was Yuu. She opened the door to see what he wanted.

"Mikan," he said. "Are you okay? I brought you today's homework that you missed."

"Oh," Mikan said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Yuu handed her the books and the assignment sheet, "Okay. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow?"

Mikan smiled, "Sure."

Yuu left, leaving Mikan by herself.

She suddenly thought to herself—the worst thing about saying yes is that she would most likely get hurt every so often in these _missions_. The best thing about saying yes would be that she would have saved a friend's life. Natsume _was_ her friend, even if he didn't exactly return the favor.

And friends help you when you are in trouble.

**. . .**

Mikan had made her decision. She was waiting in the clearing for Persona to show up. She was going to do it. She was going to take Natsume's place. She needed to. No. She _had_ to. Natsume was just too important of a person to her. She just couldn't let him die. Of course. It was so _obvious_. She would do anything for that jerk. The question in her mind was…why? This was just like the time when Leo kidnapped him and she just couldn't let him go.

"I had a feeling you would show up," said Persona's voice. Mikan turned around to find him leaning on a tree staring at her with amused eyes. "You're such a brave little girl."

"Yes. I showed up. I decided that I will take Natsume's place. So don't hurt him anymore," Mikan said as bravely as she could.

Persona scrutinized her. "What made you make that decision?"

Mikan stood uncomfortably under his gaze. "You don't need to know."

"I don't?" he said.

Mikan nodded weakly. He was beginning to scare her. "You don't."

Persona grinned. "Very well then. Go back to your room." he said. Then walked off to God knows where.

**. . .**

Mikan opened the door to what she thought to be her room. She was confused. She saw that all of her things were packed, and Mr. Narumi standing right there, apparently waiting for her. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked confused.

"Mikan, you're leaving Gakuen Alice tonight," Mr. Narumi stated.

Mikan was taken aback, "What? Why?"

"You've just agreed to take Natsume's place, but to be able to do what Natsume does, you have to train." Narumi sighed. "So you are going to Alice Academy in London to train with the Dangerous Ability Class there. Natsume's level of experience is quite high for being so young. In order to be him, you have to be as strong as him," he explained.

What in the world—? What on earth did she just agree to? Training? Dangerous Ability Class? London? Mikan took in a shaky breath. This was _her_ decision. She accepted it, no matter the consequences, but she wished that she knew exactly _what_ she was going to be doing. She can't take any of it back now, though. She has to do this. For Natsume.

"How long?" Mikan asked, quietly, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm not sure. It may take a couple of years…" he said.

_Years?_ Mikan took in another deep breath, and nodded. Mr. Narumi picked up her bags, and headed out the door, motioning for her to follow him. They walked outside and Mikan saw a sleek, black car waiting for her. Mr. Narumi put her bags in the trunk and shut it. He opened the door of the car for her. This was all happening too fast! She didn't even say goodbye to Hotaru! Or Yuu! Or Anna, Nonoko, or Permy! She didn't even say goodbye to Natsume…

"Mikan… you must get in the car now," Mr. Narumi said to me gently.

Mikan ran up to Mr. Narumi and gave him a warm hug. She didn't want to leave. She really didn't. She felt like crying her eyes out, and begging Mr. Narumi to let her stay, but she realized its better if she leaves this way—without crying, so that the last memory they have of her is one of her smiling and not crying.

"Tell everyone I said goodbye, okay?" Mikan said. Mr. Narumi hugged her back.

"I'll be sure to do that," he replied.

"Oh, and make sure no one finds out where I am or what I am doing," Mikan added. She didn't want anyone to worry. He nodded as he let go of her. She got into the car. Mr. Narumi shut the door behind her. As the car drove away, Mikan waved a final goodbye to her teacher through the window. Here marks the beginning of her new life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it~! Review please! I'll direct you to the button…**

**June 11, 2010: I changed the POV to 3****rd**** person and added some stuff to it to make it longer, but you can still understand the story if you didn't read the edit.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Here She Goes Again

**Revised: 7-6-10**

**Ah. Here I am again. Typing this story. Yup. Well, yeah. I decided to update. I got so many story alerts, but not as many reviews, but that's okay! When you alert, it means that you liked my story, right? It made me very happy, nonetheless. :D I thank you all who decided to click that button and read this. Remember, I'm updating this for all of YOU! You all rock. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, thank you very much, but I do own an iPod touch…and an apple laptop…but not Gakuen Alice…nope…sadly I don't. –goes to corner to wallow-**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Here She Goes Again-**

* * *

It's already been three days. Persona hasn't talked to Natsume or anything. Not that he minded. He's actually kind of relieved. He isn't giving him any of those life-threatening missions lately. Natsume was much more relieved when he canceled his last mission, but he was a bit paranoid. He's sure there was a catch.

Natsume was sitting in class, his feet up on his desk like usual. Luca sat next to him, looking bored. Even though everything seemed fine at the moment, the class was giving off a very strange aura. Especially Imai. He didn't know what happened to her. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Polka hadn't been at school for some time. He hadn't seen her anywhere. He looked up from his manga. Naru just doesn't know when to _shut the hell up_, does he? What was he talking about anyways? Then a few words he said had caught his attention.

"—anyways, you all must be wondering where Mikan had gone…" Naru said. Natsume immediately started listening to what he was saying, as was the rest of the class. He pretended to be reading when he was really listening carefully.

"Mikan is no longer attending this school." Naru announced. "She is attending a different Alice Academy now. I am sure she will come back, but it may be years before she does so."

Nobody said anything. A different Alice Academy? Years before she returns? What's going on? Where did that girl disappear to?

"I saw her off a few days ago and she told me to tell everyone that she says goodbye," Naru finished, and then left. The entire class started to talk as soon as he did.

"Where do you think she is?" Luca asked. Natsume shrugged. Luca was looking at Imai. He looked at her too. She was just working on an invention as if there wasn't anything wrong.

But something _was_ wrong. Very wrong. Natsume knew she didn't just leave. There must be a reason behind it.

**. . .**

The flight to London was very comfortable, but Mikan was upset the whole way there. She missed Hotaru. She missed everyone. She was currently in a limo on her way to her new school. Don't get her wrong—she was excited to make new friends and stuff, but still…

The limo came to an abrupt stop. Mikan looked out the window to see a woman standing outside her door. The driver got out and opened her door. She stepped out of the limousine. The woman had dark, pin-straight, black hair, and dark blue eyes that looked like you could drown in them. Her hair covered her left eye. She had very pale skin, and looked very young. She had many bracelets and necklaces on, giving her a 'don't mess with me' aura.

"Hello, Mikan. My name is Victoria. I am the Dangerous Ability Class teacher here in Alice Academy," she said giving a giggle. It wasn't a nice giggle, though. It was a scary giggle.

"H-Hello," Mikan said quietly. Somehow, she was scarier than Persona.

"I will be showing you to your class today while you get your stuff settled into your new room," she said smiling showing two rows of pearly white teeth. She scared her.

"O-okay…" Mikan said.

Victoria turned around and started walking towards the main building. Mikan took that as a signal to follow her. They entered the building, and Victoria told Mikan to wait in the lobby, and so she did. Mikan sat on one of the leather couches and waited patiently. She heard the door open and close behind her. She turned around, assuming it was Victoria. She was wrong. It was a boy who had midnight blue hair and gold eyes, and a girl with white-blonde hair and green eyes. They stared at her with a questioning look on their faces, but then smiled. Mikan smiled back. They walked up to her.

"You must be new here. My name is Ivan Owens, and this is Isabella Tarial," Ivan said.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura! I'm new here, as you have guessed," Mikan said.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan," Ivan said.

"Nice to meet you too!" she said, glad to have made a new friend.

"I'm terribly sorry but, we are in a bit of a hurry, but I really hope to see you around, Mikan!" Ivan said, as he and Isabella dashed off. She waved a goodbye after them. Then Victoria entered the room. She came in with Mikan's new uniform. It was so different from her other one. The skirt was pure black with white plaid stripes and an embroidered 'A' in silver on the right side. The shirt was a silk white button up shirt with poufy, short sleeves. It had a jacket that came with it, which was also black and an 'A' embroidered on the left side. She held up the shoes. They were black leather heels. Mikan looked at the uniform overall and noticed something. It was a lot of black.

"This is the Dangerous Ability Class's uniform. In this academy, the Dangerous Ability Class wears a different uniform from everyone else. Catching on?" she asked. Mikan nodded. She handed her the uniform and ordered her to put it on in the bathroom. She did as Victoria told her. Mikan looked at herself in the mirror with the uniform on. It wasn't half bad. She walked out to Victoria. She looked at her.

"Suits you. Now to show you to your class. Follow me," she said.

Victoria led Mikan to her class. It was on the second floor of the building. She didn't talk to her at all during the walk there. It was an awkward silence. Once they reached the door of her classroom, Victoria opened it and motioned Mikan inside after she entered the class. She whispered a few words to the teacher, and then she left. The teacher of this class was a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her as she stood in front of the class. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her. It was quite uncomfortable. They were all whispering things like, "She's wearing that uniform," and "She's in the Dangerous Ability Class?"

"Class, this is Mikan Sakura. She has transferred here from Gakuen Alice in Japan," the teacher said, then directed his attention to her. "I'm Mr. Talbot."

Mikan didn't speak a word. She just merely nodded. He looked at her then the class.

"Now, you will be having Ivan Owens as your partner. Please take a seat between him and Isabella Tarial over there," he said motioning to the back. Mikan walked back there receiving many intense gazes and stares, and took her seat.

"Hey, Mikan. Isn't this a coincidence?" Isabella said, obviously happy.

"I'm glad I found someone I know in my class," Mikan replied, smiling.

"Well, Welcome to Alice Academy, Mikan," Ivan said. Mikan smiled bigger.

It was now lunchtime. They were having their lunch under a tree outside the lunchroom. Mikan asked Isabella if they were allowed, and she said yes. Mikan had spent her day with Isabella and Ivan only. She kept getting stares. Nobody else talked to her. It was starting to worry her. Had she done something wrong?

"Hey, Isabella?" Mikan said, getting her attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why isn't anyone else but you two talking to me?" she asked. She looked at her for a moment then exchanged glances with Ivan. After a moment, Ivan replied.

"Um, nobody talks to the Dangerous Ability students here. There are only a total of ten students in the Dangerous Ability Class. Only the most dangerous Alices get sent here, which reminds me… what is your Alice?" Ivan said. So that means she can't make any more friends here? That… is surprising.

"Mikan?" Isabella said.

"Huh? Oh, my Alice is nullification," Mikan said. They stared at her.

"Uh, cool," Ivan said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't fake it. I know it's not the best Alice in the world, but at least it's something," Mikan said. He laughed along with Isabella, and pretty soon she joined in.

New school. New uniform. New friends. New life.

Déjà Vu.

Here she goes again.

_-One Year Later-_

Mikan nullified Victoria's attack. Victoria had the Alice of Earth, which means she could cause earthquakes and such. She could also throw huge boulders at you without breaking a sweat. Of course, nullifying it was a cinch. About three months ago, they found out that Mikan had the Stealing Alice. She gained many more Alices after that during her missions. Mikan gained the Alice of Weather, Ice, Possession, Fire, and many more. She was a very fast learner, too. She had gotten very good at missions. Her first mission was hard, but as she advanced they became easy as one-two-three. She also became much, much smarter at school subjects. Everything was getting easier for her, Victoria's attacks included. Mikan dodged her next attack then sent her flying into the air. Victoria landed with a thud a few yards away. She propped herself on her elbows.

"You are showing great improvement for one year, Mikan," Victoria said. Mikan shrugged.

"What mission do I have tonight?" she asked, getting to the point. She wasn't as nice as she was before. Training here in London had changed her attitude a bit.

"The AAO has sent spies to come infiltrate Alice Academy. Your mission tonight is to find them all and dispose of them. You have the Alice of Death, right?" she said. Mikan hesitantly nodded.

The Alice of Death is the most dangerous of all. She got this Alice from one of her biggest missions. The owner was a little boy. She was doing the boy a favor by taking it off of his hands. The Alice is also special because it doesn't deplete her life—not by much, anyway. It only makes her a bit weak or sick for a period of time, and so far, she's recovered from each time she's used it. Most importantly, as you may have guessed, it is the power to kill by touching someone. It only happens when she wants it to, so there is no fear of accidentally killing someone.

After Mikan received her mission, she walked away from Victoria, and to the terrace. She found Isabella and Ivan waiting for her. Ivan had the Alice of Destruction. Whenever he gets mad, something explodes or catches on fire. He can do it intentionally and unintentionally. Isabella, on the other hand, had two Alices – Fire and Ice.

"Are you hurt at all, Mikan?" Isabella asked worriedly. Mikan rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, please. As if. That wasn't even practice. It was more like a warm-up," she said, placing her hand on her hip. Isabella worries about her too much because of her third mission. She had gotten badly injured. She still has the scar on her side from it. Ever since then, she had always worried about her. As for Ivan, he was a bit protective of her. She doesn't know why, but he was.

"Great. So, what mission do you have tonight?" Ivan asked.

"I have to kill some AAO spies," Mikan said nonchalantly. They looked at her with worried faces.

"So you have to use _that_ Alice?" Isabella said, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but so what? It's not like it's going to _kill_ me," Mikan said, but then added to herself so that they couldn't hear, "Not yet, anyways."

"B-but remember last time you used that Alice too much?" she said.

Yes, she does remember. She got terribly weak and couldn't even stand up on her own. She was asleep for so long, that everyone thought she was dead, which was _part_ true. She was on the verge of death. But she did wake up, and Isabella and Ivan were relieved. After she woke up, Mikan got very ill and had to skip school for a week, but then it was all over it was like nothing had ever happened. Sure, you're in mortal pain, but its okay when it's over.

"So?" Mikan said. "Look, if you're that worried, then I promise I won't use it as much, okay? I'll only use it when I _have_ to kill someone."

Isabella nodded. The first time Mikan had to kill somebody, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't take somebody's life like that, but then Victoria reminded her that if she was to fulfill her special someone's place, then she must, or Persona will personally put an end to him. Then all her hard work would have gone to waste.

"Look, Mikan, you have to be careful alright? Don't get yourself hurt," Ivan said. Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't treat me like a baby. I'm ten times stronger than I was before," she replied.

That didn't do anything, though. They still looked very worried. They can be so overprotective sometimes. They should know by now that she can take care of herself. They started to walk back to their tree where they always eat lunch. It was nice and shady. Mikan took off her jacket and swung it over her shoulder. She didn't feel like wearing it. It was a nice autumn day. She should be able to enjoy it. She wanted to go to Central Town. She had a lot of money to blow off anyways. She was a Special Star now because she had so many Alices.

"Hey Ivan, let's go to Central Town," Mikan said. He shrugged.

"If that's what you want," he said.

"Sounds good. I needed to buy a scarf anyways," Isabella said. Mikan nodded. They turned their direction and started to walk to Central Town.

**. . .**

Mikan was wearing her typical mission outfit that Victoria gave her. It was some black shorts, a leather jacket, and boots. She swore this school was obsessed with black. Mikan had her gun strapped to her thigh just in case she needed it. She eliminated nineteen of the spies already. She only had one to go.

Mikan had been looking for the last one for about ten minutes now and if she doesn't find him in the next thirty seconds she thought she was going to blow her fuse. Then she saw him. He had set up a bomb near the wall. It was a very small one, but she could still see it. He was hiding behind a tree, holding a remote that probably would set the bomb off. She jumped into the tree by grabbing a branch and pulling herself up. (Yes, she has the ability to do that.) Mikan moved to the branch that was directly above his head, and swung on it so that she was hanging upside down. Her face was parallel to his.

"My, isn't this lovely? I found you," Mikan said, giving a giggle. The color on his face was replaced by fear. She knew they were scared of her. After all, she could kill them with a single touch.

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled, dropping the remote. Mikan swung down from the tree and picked up the remote. She smirked at him.

"Aw, don't be afraid," she said. She stepped closer to him.

"Don't get any closer, or I'll kill you!" he yelled. She giggled. Was that supposed to be a threat?

"With what, sweetheart? You have to weapons," I said. He looked terrified. "Didn't I say not to be scared? It won't hurt." Mikan pondered the statement for a second before she added, "Much."

What she did next would scare anyone. Mikan quickly pressed the man against the tree with her hand over his heart. Then, she simply applied a bit of pressure. There was a faint glow, and the man was writhing on the ground in pain. After a few seconds, he was dead. Mikan sighed.

Finally, mission complete.

That was almost too easy for her. Mikan teleported the last of the bodies to Victoria. Victoria was waiting who-knows-where to dispose of it. She didn't really want to know what Victoria did with them anyways…

Mikan looked at the remote in her hands as she walked over to the bomb to defuse it. Then on the remote, she saw something that sent a little shock through her—okay, a _big_ shock. It was counting down. She only had a second left. She wouldn't make it.

Then, it exploded.

Mikan was sent flying back and landed with a crash on the concrete. She groaned. She was thrown back pretty hard. Mikan tried to prop herself up on her elbows, and couldn't. Debris from the explosion had hit her left arm and injured it. She didn't know if it was broken or not. She had to get up, though. Victoria said she had to meet her in the clearing in the southern forest. Mikan got up, grimacing at the pain.

"Stupid bomb," she grumbled clutching her side.

Mikan thought a couple of her left ribs were broken. Her right leg was bleeding. _Crap, _she thought. Mikan quickly jumped the wall, using her barrier-break Alice to break the invisible barrier so that she didn't get injured any further. She had a bit of energy left so she teleported to the clearing in the southern forest so she didn't have to walk all the way there. It took quite a bit of energy to teleport, but Mikan was strong. She was trained to endure this kind of damage to herself. As soon as she reached the clearing she dropped down to her knees. Victoria was waiting there. Mikan tried to breathe evenly.

"Mission…complete…" she said gasping between breaths.

"How did you get hurt? This mission should have been easy for you," she said.

"The bomb exploded. I had no idea that the man had already set it off," Mikan replied. Victoria nodded, obviously not caring that she was in so much pain.

"The mission is complete, so it doesn't matter that the bomb went off. The academy will cover it up," she said. "Goodnight."

Victoria walked away from Mikan into the forest and was gone. Mikan had no more energy to teleport anywhere. She was so damn weak after using her Alice so much. Then, all of a sudden, she heard someone speak. It sounded sweet like bells.

"I _told_ you she was going to overdo it!"

Mikan looked up. There was Ivan and Isabella. Isabella was glaring at Ivan with fury that could've killed. And right now, she didn't care that they were spying on her. She was just so relieved that they were there—with her. Ivan crouched down beside her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Everywhere," Mikan replied, her voice rasp.

"I told you to use the gun! You wouldn't be like this if you had listened!" Isabella scolded her. Mikan managed to laugh.

"But it's no fun that way," Mikan said, teasing.

She did use the gun, but it ran out of bullets because she had to use a ton of the bullets on a man who had the Alice of Speed. Of course she tried her best to aim, but the guy had brains, too. No wonder he was trained to be an AAO agent.

"SO?" Isabella yelled. "Mikan, you make me worry too much!"

"I'm…sorry…" Mikan said. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell onto Ivan's chest. He picked her up into his arms and stood on his feet.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," was the last thing she heard him say before I drifted off into the endless darkness…

**. . .**

Mikan woke up feeling the sun on her face. Her arm was in a cast, and her entire torso was bandaged up along with her leg that got injured. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known the man had done that! There was no way that he was just _standing_ there, waiting for her to kill him! Mikan groaned and punched the bed with her good arm.

"I think she's awake," said a voice. Mikan looked at the door. Isabella came into view. Her eyes widened then welled up with tears.

"MIKAN!" she screeched running toward said person with opens arms. She pulled her into a hug. Mikan winced. That hurt a bit, but she hugged her back anyways.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said all teary. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry. The bomb went off before I knew it," Mikan said. Ivan then came in.

"Mikan! Are you feeling better?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yes!" she said. "Maybe we can hang out later. I don't want to go to class today."

"Yeah, right! You're staying in your room and resting." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. Secretly, she pouted. Her room was boring.

"Don't pout," Isabella said. Ah, she knew her too well.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Mikan retorted.

Isabella and Ivan stayed with Mikan until lunch. At that time, they had to leave to get something to eat. They wouldn't be back until evening because of extensive training. Mikan told them to get her something to eat for dinner. Hospital food was icky. Later that day, Victoria visited Mikan's room. She said she had something important to tell her.

"Mikan, I've been communicating with Gakuen Alice in Japan this past week. I talked with Persona about your training." Mikan's face showed no signs of emotion, but her heart was beating fast. She was afraid of what they decided to do with her. "He and I both agreed that you are indeed one of our best pupils, and that you've learned much in the past year. You will be staying at this Academy for four more years, and then you shall go back to Japan."

Mikan smiled. Now she knew exactly how many more years she had left in London. Four more years until she saw Natsume and everyone again. She hoped he was doing okay. He mind stopped for a second. No—he _better_ be okay! Otherwise, she was going to whip Persona's butt!

"Okay," Mikan replied to Victoria.

She nodded then left her in peace. She sighed. She hoped she got better soon. She wanted to eat ice cream in Central Town with Isabella and Ivan. Oh how badly she wished she could see what they were doing right now. _Probably training_, Mikan thought. _But still._ Mikan sighed again. Only four more years of this torture, and then she's off.

Four more years…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I promise in the next chapter, Mikan will be back in Japan. So don't worry. xD Please tell me how you liked it! I am started another story for Gakuen Alice, too. That will be coming out soon… So, for now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Nyahaha~!**

**July 25, 2010: Mission complete. XD I'm done editing this chapter. And I'm begging you guys to tell me the mistakes.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Back Again

**Revised: 7-11-10.**

**Kay, here is Chapter 2! All of your guys' reviews made me a very happy author. Do you know what that means? It means you all get cookies! -hands out cookies- Thank you Thank you Thank you! I am like craving cookies now… o.o weird. I was surprised at how popular Ivan and Isabella were. Ha ha. Since you guys like them so much, maybe they'll come to Japan with Mikan… who knows? The only way is to read and find out! SO GO ON! HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice for corn's sake! T.T**

* * *

**Rush**

**By: Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Back Again-**

* * *

_-Three More Years Later-_

Mikan sighed. Today was her birthday. She was seventeen years old now. That means she had been in London for four years now. _One more year until I return to Japan, _Mikan thought. Ivan and Isabella were probably going to plan a surprise birthday party for her. Mikan actually got used to the small celebrations after the second time they did it for her fifteenth birthday. But she acted surprised anyways, just to make them happy. She was almost completed with her training, too. Right now, she was strong enough to defeat fifty sumo wrestlers without breaking a sweat. That was all thanks to endless training sessions with the cold-hearted Victoria.

Right now, Mikan was in her room, reading a book and drinking hot chocolate unlike everyone else who was at the New Year's dance. She didn't go because 1) Nobody asked her (big surprise there…) and 2) Dangerous Ability Students were not allowed to participate in any school events.

Suddenly, Mikan heard a knock on her door. It was Ivan and Isabella, no doubt. She set down her hot chocolate on the coffee table as she got up off the couch and went to go answer the door. She opened the door, prepared herself for the 'surprise' that awaited her and—

"HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, MIKAN!" they yelled in unison, throwing confetti into the air and blowing horns.

Mikan smiled. "Thanks," she said, letting them in. Isabella was holding a white box tied up with a ribbon. "What's that?" Mikan stared at it, afraid to find out if it's what she thinks it is.

"It's your cake! I made it myself!" she said. "I tried something new this time, actually. It's a _cucumber melon_ cake." She smiled. "It's original isn't it? And I know you love cucumbers _and_ melons!"

Mikan smiled as her eyes widened. You see, err, how should this be put? Isabella sucks at cooking. Mikan and Ivan never told her though because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. She always looked so proud when she was presented the cake. She had decorating skills, sure, but the thing always tasted awful.

"Oh. How wonderful! Thank you!" Mikan said, taking the cake. She took it to her mini-kitchen and opened it. It smelled strange. Ivan came to stand next to her. "It smells…kind of funny…like…pickles?" Mikan pondered this strange thought. She wondered what Isabella did wrong with the baking this time.

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. She said she made it last night. Are you sure you want to try it? I brought an extra cake, just in case," he said.

Mikan handed him a fork and cut them a slice to share. "I don't want to hurt her feelings. I'm going to at least _try_ it." Mikan raised an eyebrow at him, as if testing to see if he would chicken out.

"Why are you making me try it?" he asked, a bit grumpy, but taking the fork nonetheless.

"Cause I don't want to die alone," Mikan replied.

They took a deep breath, dug into the slice of cake, and placed it into their mouths. They chewed and after a moment, they both froze. Their eyes widened, and Ivan gagged and spit it out all over the floor. Mikan shivered in disgust as she unwillingly swallowed it, retching in response to the horrid event her poor taste buds had to go through.

"What the hell? There _are_ pickles in this, isn't there?" Ivan yelled. "No wonder it smelled like that!"

"It's salty! _Way_ too salty!" Mikan yelled. "The salt must've been absorbed into the cucumbers. That's the pickle tasting part." Mikan rinsed her mouth out with water in the sink.

Isabella came running into the kitchen. "What happened? I heard someone scream," she said.

"N-nothing! Just eating your cake! It's so good!" Mikan said.

To show Isabella that nothing was going on, Mikan stabbed some cake onto her fork and shoved it into Ivan's mouth. His eyes widened and his face turned into the weirdest expression she had ever seen. It may seem like cruel and unusual punishment right now, but if anyone else was in her situation, she was pretty sure they would have done the same. And if not, they would have 'accidentally' thrown the cake out the window.

"Silly Mikan! You weren't supposed to eat it yet!" she said.

"But I couldn't wait!" Mikan said, waving Isabella off with a hand, before she realized Ivan was dying. "Oh, um, can you go set up the decorations you guys brought?"

"Okay!" she replied skipping out of the kitchen. Ivan then threw up into the sink.

"How revolting," Mikan said, disgusted. She wrinkled her little nose while Ivan glared at her.

"This was _your_ fault!" he said.

Mikan giggled. "Yeah. It was," she replied.

Ivan glared at her some more then turned on the faucet to wash his puke down the drain. Mikan looked away. It was nasty. She opened the window just above the sink.

"Why'd you open the window?" Ivan said wiping his mouth after washing it out with water.

"So the smell of puke can go away," she replied, throwing the cake out the window. "And to do that."

He looked out the window and started laughing. Confused, Mikan looked out the window too. She sucked in a sharp breath. Looks like she had nailed their science teacher. Her eyes widened as she quickly closed the window before he found out who did it.

"That was priceless!" Ivan howled with laughter.

"We could've gotten into so much trouble!" Mikan said, scolding him.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that threw it out the window," he said.

Mikan sighed. He was right. "Whatever," she said.

They walked back to the living room where Isabella ad set up some small, but festive decorations.

"Uh, Isabella," Mikan said, trying to think of a way to break the news to her.

"Yes?" she asked, completely oblivious as to what had happened a little while ago.

"Your cake fell out of the window," Mikan said guiltily. Her face fell.

"Again? The same thing happened on your fifteenth birthday party!" she said.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said. She really _did_ feel bad, now. Isabella must've worked so hard…

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm pretty sure Ivan bought another cake. You were supposed to have _two_ birthday cakes, like usual, but now you'll just have to settle for one," she said.

Mikan sighed in relief. She was glad that Ivan had started the tradition to receive a cake from each of your friends. Although they always found a way to not eat Isabella's cake, they would always have another, which would be one Ivan would make or buy from Central Town.

"So let's cut the cake!" Ivan said.

Mikan nodded. She got the plates, forks and a knife from the kitchen and came back into the living room, setting it next to the cake on the coffee table. They had already lit the candles by the time she had gotten back. She took her seat in front of her cake as the lights turned off and nothing could be seen but the seventeen candles on the cake.

"Make a wish, Mikan," Isabella whispered.

Mikan closed her eyes and thought of a wish. What did she want most in the world? She thought about it for a minute. She wanted to be with Natsume, but she also wanted more. The perfect wish came to mind as she took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan!" they both said.

Mikan smiled. It was nice to hear those words again. It reminded her that she was still very much alive. Ivan and Isabella were the only people that remembered her birthday nowadays anyways. They were both sitting at her sides so she pulled them both into a hug at the same time.

"I love you guys," Mikan said, grateful for such wonderful friends.

"We love you too, Mikan," Isabella said. Mikan smiled. This was one of the happiest birthdays ever. The only thing that could make it better is if her wish came true.

_-Another Year Later-_

It was January. Mikan's eighteenth birthday had come and gone. It was snowing outside and even though she was wearing a coat, she was cold because she had to wear that stupid skirt of hers. She had completed her training and was _very_ strong. Mikan could easily take Natsume's place now. She was to leave for Japan in a couple of hours. Isabella was crying her eyes out when Mikan had told her the news. Ivan called the authorities and demanded that she stay. _I have the strangest friends_, Mikan thought. She had to admit though, she cried too. She loved those two. They had been through so much together.

Isabella was sitting by Mikan's side, leaning her head on her shoulder and sniffling.

"I don't want you to leave!" she said, crying all over again.

Mikan pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to leave you guys either," she said comforting her.

Mikan _was_ very excited to get back to Japan, but then Victoria came and had a talk with her. She told her that since she was now in the Dangerous Ability Class and was to take Natsume's place, she was not to talk to any of her old friends. She had to do that in order to protect them from any danger because she was, after all, a very dangerous person now. Mikan was _very_ upset when Victoria told her that, but then she remembered the reason she did all of this – it was to save Natsume's life.

Years ago, she had wondered why she had done it for him. Why she had spent night after night thinking about him, how he's changed, and how come she couldn't get him off of her mind. He was always so mean to her, anyways. So why? Then one night she had realized it – she loved him. That's why. It was the most obvious thing in the world, and she had decided two years ago to figure it out and admit it to herself.

Soon, it was time for her to go to the airport. It was time for her to leave. Isabella gave Mikan a big hug before she left, as did Ivan.

"I'm going to miss you, Mikan." Isabella said.

"Me too." Mikan said, her vision beginning to blur. She rubbed her eye.

"I hope you do well in Japan," Ivan said.

Mikan smiled at him. "I will. I'll try my best." she said, trying not to choke on her words.

"Ma'am, we have to leave, now." the driver said.

Mikan nodded to him, and then got into the car. She rolled down the window and waved one last goodbye to her friends as she drove out and away from what she called home for the past five years.

**. . .**

It was such a long ride. It was endless. Why is it that every time she's on a plane, she was depressed? The answer: Such is her karma. Mikan walked out of the airport with her suitcase rolling behind her. She saw the same sleek, black car that she rode in five years ago. She gave her suitcase to the driver to handle and got into the car. She waited a few minutes before the car started moving. They were now headed towards Gakuen Alice. She should be excited, but then why does she feel like jumping out of the car and flying back to London?

She nervously shifted in her seat, trying to see if the position she was in was causing her to be a nervous wreck. She fiddled with her hair and opened the window, letting in the freezing cold air. It felt good. Her flushed cheeks began to cool as she saw the familiar building come into view. Her school. It was still as big as she remembered. She saw the students that were on the campus stare at the car that was coming in. Mikan hurriedly closed the window and sunk down into her seat. She wanted to go back to London already.

As quickly as she could, she grabbed the suitcase from the driver and started walking towards the dorms she was staying in. She was getting more and more stares as she walked in the halls of her dorm. Mikan cursed Victoria for making her keep her old uniform. It stood out too much. She didn't even know why she had to keep the same uniform. She was in Japan now, not London. She sighed when the sudden realization hit her. Even though she was in Japan, and worked for Persona, she partly worked for Victoria in London, too.

Mikan gloomily entered her new room. It was a special star room, of course. It looked about the same, but it had more of a Japanese feel to it. It felt like home to her, but she knew that this place—this _hell of an academy_—was not her home. Then, she heard her door open. Mikan looked to see who it was. It was Mr. Narumi. When he caught sight of her, his eyes widened.

"M-Mikan…? Is that really you? You…look so different," he said.

Mikan scoffed. Of courses she looked different. Her hair was longer, and she wasn't flat like a pancake anymore. Natsume could no longer ridicule her on her chest size, now. She no longer put her hair into those silly little pigtails. Instead, she either put her hair into a ponytail, a half-ponytail, or she just let it down. It was naturally curly, so it looked nice that way. She was also much skinnier from doing so many missions. And now that she was much older, she wore make-up, too. It was usually something simple like silver eye shadow, black mascara, and some shimmer lip gloss. To put it all together, she was hot.

"Yeah, it's me. And haven't you ever heard of knocking? Geez. Learn some courtesy," she said.

Mikan had missed him. Yes, she wanted to go scream 'Mr. Narumi!' and give him a hug, but she was strictly forbidden. When she had said those words, Mr. Narumi looked surprised. She guessed he couldn't believe how much she had changed. It hurt her, actually, to let him see her like this. It was pathetic. She didn't want to let him see her suffering.

"Ah, well, yes. My apologies. Come with me Mikan. I have to take you to your first class," he said.

"Whatever," she said quietly and followed him out to the High School Division.

Mikan looked at everything. It all seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. There were posters on the wall stating that the Valentine's Dance was coming up, saying that the Somatic Ability Class was hosting a get together, and many other things. But one poster caught her eye. It was the Special Ability Class poster. It said that they were hosting a Valentine's Day event for couples. Her heart wrenched. Tsubasa and Misaki probably graduated by now. She was on the verge of tears when they finally reached the classroom. Mr. Narumi opened the door, and walked in. He motioned Mikan to wait outside the classroom for a bit. It gave her a chance to compose herself.

"Hello, my brilliant students!" he said. Mikan rolled her eyes. He hasn't changed a bit. "Today, I have a very big surprise for you. I would like to welcome back a very special student of mine."

He motioned Mikan to walk inside and she did. Time seemed to go in slow motion. Mikan's heels clicked against the floor and they echoed in the now quiet class—the dead silent class. Mikan stopped in front of the class, observing everyone. _Such familiar faces,_ she thought. She was sure she was going to start crying and her mascara was going to run. She hadn't realized how much she missed her classmates. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. They all started whispering. Mikan felt the excitement and surprise run through the air, and honestly, it scared her.

"Please welcome back, Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan kept a straight face. Did she smile? No. Did she say she was back and better than ever? No. Did she wave and say hi to everyone? No. Did she scream and yell out 'I missed you, Natsume' and jump into his arms and kiss him? _Almost_. But instead, she just stood there. Quietly. Waiting for Mr. Narumi to place her in a seat.

Mikan looked around the room for her old friends and found them. Hotaru looked beautiful. Her hair had grown a bit and now reached her shoulders. Permy looked pretty too along with Anna and Nonoko. Luca, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme looked much more mature and handsome, though Koko still had that childish aura about him.

Then, Mikan saw the person she was longing to see for years.

_Natsume_.

Natsume's hair was exactly the same as the last time she saw him. She always loved his hair. He seemed pretty much the same, sitting in the back with a book at hand, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes stared at Mikan with such passion; it would make anyone crumble beneath them. His ruby eyes smoldered with questions. Where have you been? Why did you go? Why are you here now? _Why did you leave me?_ Despite this, she still believed he was the same Natsume she knew. Except hotter. Much, much hotter. The issue here was that she wasn't the same Mikan _he_ knew.

"Mikan, you can go sit next to Natsume," Mr. Narumi said.

_Of course_, Mikan thought bitterly. _Put me next to him, why don't you? Make my first day back harder._ Mikan didn't utter a word or even nod. She just walked to the seat in the back next to the window, right by Natsume. She sat down and placed her chin on her hand, facing out the window, ignoring the stabbing stares she was receiving. Ignoring all the whispers about her. Ignoring the fact that she was sitting next to the person she wanted to sit close to, yet run away from.

"Mikan?" he breathed out, looking at her with wide eyes. Those beautiful, maroon eyes…

Everyone got really quiet all of a sudden. Mikan didn't reply. She wasn't allowed to talk to him or anyone. She was alone here at Gakuen Alice. She wished that Ivan and Isabella were there. She could talk to _them_, at least. She wished so badly to see them again. She stared at the clouds rolling by. It was a really nice day out. The sun was shining; the sky was really blue.

But she felt like running back to her room and hiding from it all.

**. . .**

Mikan sighed. It was finally lunch time. Half of the day was over. She wasn't really sure if she could handle anymore of this. She couldn't do it. She wanted to run away. She wanted to go back to London. She just missed them all so much, and not being able to tell them that let alone talk to them, was just too much. Mikan kept getting stares and weird looks all day long. Everyone whispered about her and how she's changed. Mikan wasn't surprised. She wouldn't say anything to anyone. She felt like a mute.

Mikan sat alone under an oak tree for lunch, even though there was snow on the ground. She curled up into a ball to keep the heat from leaving her body and she hid her face in her knees. She was starving, but she was afraid if she ate anything, she would throw up. Then, all of a sudden, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up. It was her old friends. _Oh. My. God_, she thought. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ She blinked before calming herself down. She kept a straight face.

"What?" she asked icily. If she were to stay away from them, she should at least make sure they stay away from her first.

Anna looked at Mikan worriedly. "M-Mikan?" she whispered.

She ignored her. "What do you guys want?" she said, emotionless and sighing. She faced away from them.

"We want to know what happened to you," a voice said.

Mikan turned around to face them once again. She'd know that voice anywhere. Natsume. She stood up, brushing the snow off of her and walked straight past them all. She was going to keep walking, but sudden impulse kept her from doing so. She turned around halfway, making sure they didn't get a clear look of her face. If they did, they would immediately know she was heartbroken.

"You want to know what happened?" Mikan smirked. She might as well tease him, no? "Well, baby, that's just none of your damn business," she said in sickeningly sweet voice.

Natsume's eyes widened by a centimeter. She rolled her eyes. She knew she was going to get this kind of reaction. She was definitely not the same Mikan they all knew. She was now just a heartless mission dog that was trying to protect her friends by staying as far as she possibly could from them. Although her teasing was fun, she thought she over did it a bit. Poor Yuu looked as if he was going to faint and Luca…he looked downright confused.

"That's not the Mikan we know," Hotaru said, speaking up and breaking the tension in the air. She was staring at Mikan with that same emotionless face, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were full of sadness and confusion.

"Whatever. That Mikan isn't here anymore. You might as well give up trying to get her back." Mikan took a step forward, getting ready to leave. "I'm gonna go. I'm bored anyways," she added before turning back around to leave, and then stopped again.

"Oh, and a piece of advice," she said, walking up to Natsume. She poked him in the chest. "I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class. I am a Special Star. I am a very dangerous person. You don't want to get near me."

She left them dumbstruck and full of questions.

She hurried away before they could see her break down.

Mikan spent the rest of the day alone. She was so upset. Maybe she should ask Persona if he could transfer her back to London. It just wasn't going to work out here. Knowing Hotaru, she wasn't going to rest until she had all the answers to her questions. She wasn't a genius inventor for nothing. Mikan wondered what Ivan and Isabella were doing. Maybe it would be better to go back to London. She would be far enough away to protect them.

**. . .**

Mikan was sitting in her desk. It was the start of a brand new day. Her second day back in Gakuen Alice, and hopefully her last. She waited for Mr. Narumi to shut up and leave the class already. What was he saying anyways? She decided to listen, and was shocked to hear it.

"It seems like we're having a flood of new students here at our lovely academy." He chuckled. Mikan wondered what he was talking about. She almost slapped her forehead as she realized what was going on. Mr. Narumi continued, "We have two new students here at Gakuen Alice," he said. Mikan looked at him intently waiting for him to say the two new student's names. She knew who they were. She was just waiting for the confirmation. "Please welcome Isabella Tarial and Ivan Owens!"

Mikan looked at her friends and inwardly groaned. Don't get her wrong or anything—she was happy that they were here. She just hoped they didn't go through too much trouble to get here. She knew how Victoria got when someone asked her for a favor. All in all, she couldn't believe that they were here! They were keeping their blank expressions as Victoria probably told them to. Mikan sighed. She finally had someone to talk to. Then, Isabella spoke up.

"Hey, Mr. Maruchi. Listen up," she said in a cold voice. Mikan laughed on the inside. She got his name wrong. It was Mr. Narumi. "You are going to place me in a seat near Mikan, understand?"

"You do that for me, too," Ivan said.

Everybody turned their heads to face Mikan. She ignored all of their ogling and kept her gaze on Isabella and Ivan. They smiled, looking at her. Narumi gave them their seats, which were the two vacant seats in front of Mikan, and of course they were wearing the same uniform as her too. They walked up and took their seats just as Mr. Narumi left the class. Mikan sighed.

As soon as the door clicked and Narumi was out of sight, Mikan was glomped by a blonde-haired girl. Isabella squealed as she hugged Mikan tighter. "I missed you so much, Mikan! I know it's only been a day, but I couldn't handle being away from you! Victoria was so _mean!_" If possible, Isabella hugged her tighter. "Promise me you'll never leave me again!"

Mikan struggled under her tight grip. For something so tiny, she had a monster grip. "Okay, okay, Bells. Get off me. I can't breathe." Isabella didn't seem to hear her. Mikan blew out a breath of air. "Didn't Victoria give you _specific instructions?_" Mikan emphasized her words, indicating that Isabella was supposed to remain emotionless.

At that statement, Isabella let go, and sighed. "Oh yeah." Her face fell but she shook it off and smiled brilliantly again. "Okay then, hi, Mikan!" Isabella said, starting her greeting to Mikan over. Mikan shook her head, chuckled, but smiled back. Isabella really couldn't keep that smile off her face. She could feel the class boring _holes_ into her with their gazes. She could feel _his_ staring boring a _crater_ in her.

"Hey," Mikan replied. "What on earth are you guys doing here?"

"We came here because we missed you," Ivan said. Mikan smiled inwardly. They did the same thing for her as she did for Hotaru.

"Wow. You guys are something," she commented.

Ivan shrugged, "It's what friends do."

Mikan grinned, "I guess so."

Ivan laughed a little saying, "Victoria's gonna _murder_ us, isn't she?"

"Meh," Mikan said, waving the thought off. "I don't follow her orders much anyway."

"Class already begun," Isabella interrupted, giggling. "We should definitely study, right Mikan?"

"Whatever you say," Mikan said, completely ignoring the 'studying' part and staring out the window again.

Isabella brought a book to class while Ivan simply did homework. She could tell that it was homework from London, which he had to complete and send in since he left so abruptly. Mikan didn't know what to do at this point. She got what she wanted, so maybe she should stay. It would be harder with all of the rumors going on about her, but she should manage.

The hardest part about being in Japan was that she couldn't talk to Natsume. Natsume was the one person she wanted to see again. Of course she wanted to see Hotaru and Permy and the others, but she was in love with Natsume. She wanted to hold him and tell him her adventures in London, but then some creep from the AAO would probably come and take him hostage so they can get a chance at killing Mikan.

And she just couldn't do that to him. Mikan was interrupted from her thoughts when the door slammed open. She thought it was Narumi, so she didn't look, but then she felt the icy aura in the air and the class seemed to get nervous. Her suspicions on who it was were confirmed when her eyes caught jet black hair and dark, blue eyes.

"Victoria…" she whispered harshly.

Isabella glared at their DA teacher, and said in a hushed voice, "She's supposed to be in London."

Ivan spoke up in an equally low voice, "There was no way she was going to let us off the hook."

"Mikan, Isabella, Ivan. Come," she said with malice in her voice.

Mikan already knew why she was here. The three had their first mission in Japan. Victoria had to tell them where to go, what to do, and when to get back. The said teens got up and out of their seats and left the classroom with their Dangerous Ability Class teacher. Mikan snuck a glance back at Natsume. He didn't look happy. Mikan's lips formed a thin line as she held her breath and continued to walk behind Victoria.

**. . .**

Natsume blinked. She was smiling. _Smiling_. Normally he would be happy to see her smile, but this time the smile wasn't directed towards him. It was directed to the new students, who he guessed are Mikan's friends. He was so confused. What happened to the idiotic imbecile he knew? He had to admit though, some things that changed about her he liked. Like the fact that she was so freaking hot. She wasn't that little girl he once knew anymore. She grew up. But he didn't like the fact that her attitude changed.

Natsume was dumbstruck when she told them that she was in the _Dangerous Ability Class_. His thoughts wandered to Persona. If he did _anything_ to harm Mikan, he would personally rip the guy's head off. There is _no way_ that he would let Persona control Mikan. He had enough of that in his past years. He knew what it was like. Mikan won't suffer as long as he was there.

And, she was a _Special Star?_ That just made him wonder: What the hell happened to her during those five years? And what was she doing with that _Ivan_ kid? Natsume's anger skyrocketed as he thought of the way he looked at her. She seemed a bit _too_ comfortable around him.

Natsume was definitely not buying that she was _dangerous_. Whether she changed or not, Mikan couldn't do a thing to harm a human. He knew it to be true, but somewhere in the back of his mind was totally denying the fact. With a look at the _new_ Mikan, it was getting harder and harder to believe.

She said that he should stay away from her. But how could he? He loved her. He loved her back then and even now. He wanted to know who had the right to mess with her, and who had the right to take her away from him in the first place. He never liked the academy and he was pretty sure his hatred for it was going to multiply tenfold.

Then the door opened. A woman with sleek, black hair and pale skin walked in. She looked fairly young and had a lot of jewelry on. He didn't know why, but as soon as he got a good look of her, he didn't like her. He noticed Mikan tense up beside him.

"Victoria…" Mikan whispered.

"She's supposed to be in London," the Isabella girl said, angry.

"There was no way she was going to let us off the hook," Ivan replied.

"Mikan, Isabella, Ivan. Come," Victoria said.

Mikan, Isabella, and Ivan got out of their seats and followed her out. The class grew quiet. They were all staring over at the door which Mikan had just left from. Where was she going? Natsume kept his gaze on the door when suddenly Hotaru and Luca walked up to him. They had been dating for about two years now. Natsume looked up at them.

Hotaru crossed her arms, a serious expression dawning upon her face. "Listen up, Hyuuga. We are going to find out what happened to Mikan over those five years, and you are going to help whether you like it or not," she said giving Natsume a death glare that very obviously stated – 'Help us or die.'

He shrugged. "Whatever," he said, pretending not to care. He really did care, actually. He wanted to know what happened to Mikan just as much as everyone else.

"Don't act like you don't care, Hyuuga," Hotaru snapped. "Everyone knows you love her."

Natsume took in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes at her. _Since when did everyone know?_ He thought. He definitely didn't tell anyone. He didn't even show it.

And as if she read his mind Hotaru said, "If you want to know how everyone knows, well, it was pretty obvious," she sneered. "You got all depressed and even angrier than usual after the day Naru told us she was gone."

_I'm an idiot_, he thought. He couldn't believe he didn't notice the way he was acting. It took him by surprise. After Mikan had left, Natsume became completely antisocial. He even refrained from talking to Luca. He skipped class more often and just sat around campus, thinking about her. He nearly slapped his forehead. He _did_ make it too obvious.

"So, are you coming, Natsume?" Luca said.

Natsume looked at him then merely nodded. He got up and out of his seat as he followed Hotaru and Luca out of the classroom to who-knows-where.

**. . .**

Mikan was in the Northern forest. The place brought back memories of giant chicks and a crazy bear. Victoria said that they were to infiltrate the newest AAO headquarters.

"This is going to be the hardest mission yet," she said looking at her nails. She glanced up at the three. "You are to leave this afternoon. I will give you the directions to where it is then. I called you all out here because we need to have a single training session before you go."

Victoria gave them an evil smile and giggled. And suddenly, the ground shook and a boulder came flying through the air at Mikan. Victoria was causing a small earthquake at the same time. Luckily, Mikan knew exactly what to do. She crouched down and thrust herself into the air at the boulder that was flying towards her. She threw her fist at it and used her Ice Alice. It immediately froze and burst into a million pieces. Mikan fell to the ground and landed gracefully on her feet, the debris from the boulder falling all around her.

"Very well done," Victoria stated. She wasn't really paying attention to Mikan. She was staring past her into the dense woods behind her. Mikan looked back and saw nothing.

"Good job, Mikan!" Isabella cheered.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. She had only just begun," Mikan said.

Her next attack was at Ivan. He of course, just made the boulder explode. Isabella set the boulder on fire, and then froze it. After that, she threw ice shards at it, making it turn into falling ash. The training went on and on and on for hours. Mikan was beginning to wonder if they were getting near noon. She was prepared for this mission. It was nice to have a _challenge _once in a while.

**. . .**

Hotaru led the two boys to the Northern Forest. She wasn't sure if Mikan was going _here_, but she had a hunch. She walked into the forest and took the path to the clearing. If anything, they would get closer to finding out what happened to her in the past five years if they followed her. They reached the clearing, and Hotaru smiled in triumph. She found her. Natsume and Luca were looking at Mikan in plain sight of the scary woman they saw earlier. Hotaru shook her head at the stupidity of the two.

She sighed as she took the back of their shirts and pulled them behind the tree. They couldn't risk getting caught. She didn't know what would happen to them if they were. They spied on the four people from behind the tree. Hotaru's eyes widened along with Luca's and Natsume's. Mikan had just jumped into the air, and destroyed the boulder that was headed towards her as if it was nothing at all.

Natsume stared at Mikan as if he didn't know her. There was no way that was her. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought. Mikan landed on the ground and wisps of her hair flew around her. She had a serious expression on her face, and at that moment, Natsume knew that was Mikan. Even if she changed, that was Mikan's serious expression. He had it burned into his memory from the day she saved him from Reo.

Hotaru looked at the teacher to see what she was doing. She was looking in their direction and all of a sudden, Hotaru had an awful feeling the woman knew they were there. Mikan abruptly turned her head sharply to face them, but before she could catch a glimpse of them, they quickly ran off. Hotaru had no intention of getting caught. She knew when to run. Once they got out of the forest, they stopped to catch their breath.

"What…was…that?" Natsume spat.

"How am…I supposed to know?" Luca said, gasping for air.

"Mikan really is dangerous…" Hotaru said.

The boys stared at her with the same expression. Tiredness and confusion. Hotaru couldn't believe that her best friend was now some dangerous freak.

**. . .**

It was noon. Victoria had given Mikan the directions. She sent Isabella and Ivan to the second AAO headquarters to stop some type of bombing infiltration. Because Mikan wasn't listening to Victoria too well, she really didn't know the specifics of her friends' mission, but she wasn't surprised that she was separated from them. The only thing she knew now was that she was alone.

Again.

Mikan had to complete this mission with all she's got. Victoria strictly told her to use any of her Alices to get this job done. Mikan stepped onto the ship waiting for her at the dock. The headquarters she was going to was on a deserted island near Japan, so she was to take a boat there. Victoria said to do what she usually did from there. Mikan tightened the gun strap on her thigh, and zipped up her leather jacket halfway. Here she goes. Victoria's words were still ringing through her head.

"_Don't disappoint me."_

Mikan honestly didn't get it. She had always fulfilled her missions. She never disappointed her. The words just made her wonder: What kind of mission did she get herself into?

* * *

**Well, that's it! I am so tired. Sleepy Tsuki-chan… Ah, well I **_**really**_** hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried my very best to update as soon as possible. You know what would make me happy? A review! Please, please, please review! Don't be shy! It will only take a second!**

**Edit: Yeah, well, I think this is better. :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Midnight Kiss

**Edited 8/13/10: I added more to the mission and the scene between Mikan and Natsume longer. Enjoy.**

**Yosh! Here is chapter three of **_**Rush**_**~! Again, I thank you all for reviewing. Oh! And one more thing before I do the disclaimer and begin the chapter: Please stop by my profile and check out my other story – **_**Stepping Out Of The Shadows**_**! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 3~**

**-Midnight Kiss-**

**

* * *

**

Mikan stood on the ship's front, letting the salty sea air run through her long, flowing hair. It was getting a bit chilly; after all, her mission outfit was a bit…y'know. She watched as the island that the AAO headquarters was on came into view. It was a small, and had no port so she was beginning to guess that she was going to have to swim there or take a speedboat. The boat stopped when they were about a half of a mile away from the shore.

"Ma'am, you are to take the speedboat the rest of the way there," a man said.

Mikan nodded. She walked over to the back of the ship where the speedboat was located. She spotted it. It was hung over the edge of the boat. Mikan walked over to the edge of the boat and jumped over, using her arm as a pivot point. She threw one of her legs over the seat and got herself settled onto the speedboat. She took her hair and tied it into a ponytail before she picked up the helmet that was hanging from the handle, and placed it on her head. It covered her face, so she had to give the man a thumbs up to drop her into the sea, and he did.

The speedboat splashed into the water, and Mikan revved the engine, sending it flying. She enjoyed the feeling of being so…free. She let herself giggle like she would if she were the old Mikan. She felt the cool water splash against her bare legs, and she wished that she could take the helmet off so that she could feel it on her face, too, but she couldn't do that because, well, she was already there.

When Mikan's speedboat reached the shore of the island, she took the keys out of the ignition, put them in her pocket, and got off. She took her helmet off of her head and hung it up on the handle of the speedboat. She took out her ponytail and shook her hair, giving it volume.

Mikan began to walk, but before she could reach two feet in distance, her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. She took it out and pressed the talk button, holding it to her ear and saying, "Yeah?"

"_Mikan? This is Ivan. Isabella wouldn't quit worrying about you, so here I am calling you_," he said, sounding tired.

Mikan heard Isabella asking questions in the background. She sighed, "Put her on," she said before she heard the phone being passed.

"_Mikan? Mikan? Are you okay?_" Isabella asked. Mikan rolled her eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I didn't even go into headquarters yet. I just drove a speedboat to the island," she said, nonchalantly.

"_Well, be careful, okay? And don't use your Death Alice a lot and don't get yourself hurt like you did with the bomb and don't –_ " she said before Mikan interrupted her.

"I get it! I'll be careful. You sound like a doting mother. Now goodbye," she said, hanging up and putting the phone in her pocket.

Mikan headed for the headquarters. It was a bit scary, even for her. The building was like a skyscraper, and all its windows were tinted. It had tons of cameras installed outside, and was surrounded by a cement wall. She could easily jump over it, but she was guessing there was some kind of electric barrier caused by an Alice. She could easily break that though, having the Alice of Nullification and all. She began her mission by a running jump and used her Nullification Alice to get through. As soon as she was in, she quickly jumped into the nearest tree away from the view of the cameras.

"Thank goodness," Mikan muttered to herself when she noticed that nothing had gone amiss.

Mikan jumped down from the tree and hid behind the side of the building. She looked up and decided to break through one of the windows. She took a step back and ran towards the building, jumping then momentarily running up the side of the building. She then grabbed a ledge and cut through a window after she made sure nobody was inside the room it led to. She made the hole a little smaller than she had planned, but she slid through it. As soon as she was in the room, she received a text. She checked her phone.

_AAO374289000005_

Mikan didn't know what it was at first but she assumed it was a code for something. She couldn't go waltzing around the AAO headquarters in the open. She had to be hidden. She decided to use the ceilings.

Mikan used a nearby desk and jumped, kicking a ceiling tile and flipping into the hole she made. It was pretty dark. She clicked on her mini-flashlight that was on her keychain that held the key to her speedboat. She held it in her mouth while she replaced the ceiling tile, so nothing looked wrong if someone entered the room. She sighed as she looked ahead. It looked like she was going to have to crawl on all fours.

Keeping the small flashlight in her mouth, Mikan used her sense of direction to get to her destination – the weapons room. Her mission was to set off all the bombs, destroying the headquarters. She just hoped there was an easy exit so that when she set off all of the bombs, she didn't die, but there was not going to be an easy exit. She knew it. It was just her luck.

"The count of the bombs are twelve thousand at the moment," she heard a man's voice say from below me. She was right above the weapons room.

"Report to the chief," said another voice.

Mikan knew she couldn't just jump in there and set off all the bombs. If she did, the security would go off. She had to go around the room and through the door. She started crawling towards the hall, and removed one of the ceiling tiles, making sure nobody was there. The coast was clear. She put away her flashlight and jumped down. To tell the truth, she was growing suspicious. Everything was quiet, and a bit too quiet for her taste. She took a step in the weapons room, and the security alarm went off.

"Oh crap," she said.

Of course, the floors had infrared laser beams. There were immediately guards standing all around her, coming from each end of the hallway. Mikan took out her gun and immediately without hesitation, shot them. She was beginning to fear that she didn't have enough shots. She killed all of the men coming from one end of the hallway and ran as fast as she could. She ran into an open room and shut the door. She had to hide. Anywhere. She quickly ran out onto the balcony and shut the door behind her. They wouldn't find her now, hopefully. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. She was beginning to wonder if she could actually complete the mission.

She shook her head. _No_, she thought. _Of course I can complete this bloody mission. I _have_ to_.

Then, she heard voices. They were coming from the room. She held her breath and shut her eyes tight. She prayed that they didn't find her there.

"She doesn't seem to be here," a man's voice said.

"I think she went this way," said another.

Mikan heard footsteps retreating and after a while, she heard the alarm turn off. She sighed and entered the building again. She silently crept back out into the hallway. She had to be careful for the infrared lights, so she sprayed some liquid that made the lines appear. Mikan breathed in relief and she agilely and swiftly ran around the lights until she reached the weapons room. There were guards outside the room now, which she had not noticed before and they spotted her.

"There she is!"

Mikan had absolutely no better choice. She used her Ice Alice to freeze them on the spot, but it was too late. More guards were coming her way. She couldn't run away again. She ran up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Mikan remembered the code. She tried to take out her cell phone as quickly as she could but her hands were shaking. She found the code and entered it on the keypad. They were within yards from her just as she pressed 'enter'. The door clicked open.

"Stop her!"

They all came running after her. Mikan ran into the weapons room. It was huge. If she would've known better, this was more of a bomb factory rather than a headquarters. Mikan sprinted around the corner of the room, looking for the bombs. She couldn't find them.

Thankfully, she noticed that there was another door. She tried to open it, but of course it was locked. It didn't need a code, just a key, which she didn't have. She had to break down the door. She just didn't have the time. Instead, she created a white hot flame and melted the metal door down. Another alarm went off. She was getting tired of that. She smirked when she realized that she had found what she was looking for. Bombs as far as the eye can see.

"Target acquired," she said to herself.

Mikan used her Fire Alice to set off all of the bombs. She estimated there would be about thirty seconds before this whole place and everyone in it was to be dead. She now saw why this was the hardest mission yet. Mikan sprinted out of the weapon's room. The nearest exit was on the balcony she was on earlier. She ran towards that room. Mikan began to feel a little anemic on the way.

"Stop! Stop right there!" yelled many guards.

Mikan kept running. Did they really think she was going to stop? She heard a shot and felt searing pain in her left leg. She had been shot in the thigh. But, she couldn't stop then. She had to keep going. Mikan heard two more shots. One aimed for and hit her right arm and the other flit across her side. She ran still, but trailing blood behind her. At this point, the only thing keeping her from passing out was the fact that her Healing Alice was at work. It wasn't working as well as she would have liked, but it was all she could do.

Mikan reached the balcony, but she was a bit late. The bombs went off, and she was sent flying through the electric barrier that surrounded the building. Mikan quickly nullified the Alice barrier and landed in a tree. A damn tree. Currently, she was injured badly, but not badly enough to die. Whatever they shot into her thigh and arm was blocking her blood from gushing out, so she couldn't possibly bleed to death.

Mikan sat on a branch, watching the headquarters burn to the ground. AAO agents were running. The bloodshed in front of her was all caused by _her_. Mikan felt an awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She was beginning to feel sickened. She was a bloody murderer. She shut her eyes tight as she tried all over again to accept the fact.

Mikan jumped out of the tree and achingly walked to the shore. She jumped onto the speedboat and took off, leaving the burning island to fall into ashes. The cool spray of the water that felt like a sweet mist before now felt like tiny needles against her wounds. She was beginning to lose her line of vision. She quickened her speed to get to the boat faster—_before_ she crashed it.

The boat was waiting for her about a mile off of the shore. She called a man to pick up the speedboat. As soon as she was in level with the boat, she jumped into it. The man caught sight of her and gasped.

"M-Ma'am! Are you okay?" he asked, horrified from the way she looked.

"Yeah. It was just my carelessness that brought me to look like this," Mikan replied stiffly.

"We must get you back to Gakuen Alice and to the hospital!" he yelled.

"Well, if you insi–" she started before she just simply passed out.

**. . .**

Mikan woke up to searing pain. What the heck were they doing to her? She wrenched her eyelids open and looked out the open window. It was dark outside. It must have been a couple hours since she passed out. She couldn't express the amount of relief she felt that the mission was over. Mikan turned around and found herself being treated to her side wound. Her arms were bandaged and put into a sling and her leg was bandaged and was supported by a pillow.

"Stop!" Mikan screamed.

The doctor jumped, obviously startled. "S-Sakura?"

"Mikan, you have to let her treat you," Ivan's voice said. Mikan turned to face him and Isabella. They were both standing there, looking tired as hell. Mikan was at a loss for words.

"Ivan's right, Mikan," Isabella reprimanded. "You have two bullet holes in you. Thankfully, there was a doctor with a strong Healing Alice that fixed most of it, so you should recover faster."

"And don't forget that nasty slit in your side," Ivan said. "What happened there?"

"Some retard had a bad aim and I guess the bullet only grazed against my skin," Mikan replied, only whispering now. It hurt to talk.

"You should get some more rest," Ivan said.

"The anesthesia wore off," Isabella commented. She turned to the doctor. "You should give her another dose."

Mikan's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? There isn't anything that would make me want to pass out again!" Mikan hated being unaware of things going on around her. "I'd rather sit through it! Don't you dare drug me!" she screamed. "Don't you dar–"

And she was engulfed by darkness.

**. . .**

Natsume was lying down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't seen Mikan all day. What the heck was that girl doing? She was making him worry about her unnecessarily. Natsume got out of bed, and grabbed his iPod Touch. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her. He decided to sneak out of the dorm. He needed some fresh air. Natsume snuck out of the dorm building and walked out into the cool, winter night. He didn't know where he was going. And he sure as hell didn't care, either.

Natsume went on walking for who knows how long before he got really cold. He really was an idiot for not bringing a coat. All he was wearing was jeans, a white and black layered long sleeved shirt, and some sneakers. He looked at the building in front of him. The hospital. He was about to walk back since it was getting too cold, that is until he heard someone scream.

And that someone was Mikan.

He would know her voice anywhere. It was coming from the hospital. Natsume raised her eyebrows. She seemed to be putting up quite a fight. Then, all of a sudden, she didn't say anymore. That worried him. Mikan doesn't shut up just like that. He had to go visit her. He had to see why she was in the hospital in the first place.

Natsume was going to have to sneak into the hospital because nobody can enter the hospital after visiting hours. He decided to go in after the hospital closed and most of the nurses and doctors went home, which was in about an hour. Natsume took a seat on a bench outside of the hospital. He changed the song on his iPod, and then leaned back on the bench. He felt the lack of sleep catch up to him. It made his eyelids droop and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**. . .**

Natsume woke up to the lyrics of some song he didn't recognize. He clicked his iPod on and looked at the time. It was midnight. He slapped his forehead. He couldn't believe he had slept for two hours! Natsume quickly got up. He had completely missed his chance to sneak in through the door when it was unlocked. He was going to have to go through Mikan's window, now. Of course he remembered which one it was. It was the one on the end of the hospital, second floor, and lucky for him, the window was open. He climbed the tree nearby and jumped onto the windowsill. Natsume deftly hopped into Mikan's room. The lights weren't on, but the room was illuminated with the moonlight.

And there she was, sleeping soundly as if there wasn't a care in the world. She was propped up on a bunch of pillows. He was guessing she was fighting the urge to fall asleep, but fell asleep anyway. Natsume walked up to her bedside. She looked absolutely beautiful, that is, until he _really_ caught sight of her. His eyes widened. She was practically a mummy with all of that gauze wrapped around her. Mikan's arm was bandaged up and in a sling, her leg was wrapped up and on a pillow, and she wasn't wearing a shirt. Natsume blanked at that part for a second before shaking that thought off. Her whole entire torso was wrapped up in gauze. She had bandages on her cheek, forehead, and neck area. Natsume sat down on the side of her bed. She moved. He stiffened. She just took in a ragged breath and fell back into her slumber.

"Mikan, what are you hiding from me?" Natsume asked agonizingly. He couldn't stand to watch her in this state. "What happened and who did this to you? _Why_ are you hiding this from me? Do you hate me that much?" he muttered into the dark. He couldn't help it. He wanted the old Mikan back so badly. He just didn't know _how_. Natsume wanted to talk to her, and he wanted her to talk back to him the way she did back then. He took her fragile hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"I love you," he whispered, even though she couldn't hear a word he was saying. "I love you even though you hate me." The words flowed out suddenly. "I love you even though you're probably knocked out right now and can't hear me. I love you even though you've changed. I will always love you, Mikan, and _that_ will never change."

Natsume didn't know what came over him, because the next thing he did was inexcusable. He didn't care, though. He cupped her small face in his hand and kissed her, full on the lips. He couldn't help it. The poor boy was just so in love with her. Mikan's breathing remained shallow, but her heart rate accelerated. Natsume didn't notice.

"Don't you ever tell anyone that I did that to you," he threatened.

Mikan smiled. Natsume's heart fluttered. He didn't know whether it was because the kiss woke her up or because she finally smiled at him.

"I won't," Mikan whispered.

Natsume blinked once, twice, and then he was completely taken aback. What she awake this entire time? If she was, he was in hell of a trouble. She couldn't have heard everything, could she?

"How long were you awake?" he asked.

Mikan seemed to pause before answering. "I woke up just now, when you kissed me," she replied, opening her eyes.

Natsume sighed in relief, "Oh," he said, trying not to show her how happy he was that she was talking to him.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, nonchalantly, taking her hand back from him.

Natsume didn't realize he was smiling. He quickly cleared his throat, but when Mikan gave him an impatient look he sighed.

"What happened to you? You used to be annoyingly happy all the time, and now you don't even talk to us," he said. For just a half a second, Mikan showed regret and sadness on her face, but then it disappeared to a blank look. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "You shouldn't be here. I-I'm dangerous, Natsume. I don't want to hurt you…" Mikan sniffed. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with moisture. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be t-talking to you. Y-you have to leave," she said, crying silently.

"No," he said, simply.

There was no way in hell he was leaving her. Not when he had her so close. Couldn't she see that he wanted her? Can't she see that every second he was apart from her, his heart ached with pain that seemed to vanish every single time he saw her face? She had no idea. Everything was being kept secret between them. As much as he hated to admit it, they were being torn apart.

"N-Natsume! You don't understand! Victoria and Persona will—" she said before she gasped and bit her lip.

Say _what_? _Persona_? Natsume's thoughts were instantly jumbled. He didn't know what was going on or why the words that came out of her mouth had to be those. This was getting even more complicated than I needed it to be! He should have never let her go five years ago.

"I won't ever leave you again," Natsume said. He was sincere. He knew what he was saying was the truth.

She was staring at him for a moment. "I can't make that same promise," she stated, throwing her head back on the pillow.

"And I care why…?" Natsume asked, his arrogant personality coming into play.

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. Natsume really didn't change at all, did he? He did things on whim and his way. And he _still_ was as stubborn as ever. His personality stuck with him. Mikan didn't mind this at all, surprisingly. She was glad that she could see this side of him every single day. This was the side that she met him in and it was part of him that she fell in love with. She bit her lip. There was so much he didn't know about her.

"Go back to your room," Mikan said, turning her head away from him.

"Is that an order? I don't like it. It's stupid. Change it," he commanded. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Leave me now, or I'll personally escort you to the window."

"Are you just naming ways of me leaving?" Natsume asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't know. Don't care. Get out of my room," she said.

Natsume sighed. She can be so impossible sometimes. "If you want me to leave so badly, you should kiss me goodnight." Natsume smirked. "And then maybe I'll oblige."

"Yeah, right," she said then paused. "If I do, will you really leave?"

Natsume thought about it then replied, "Maybe."

Suddenly, Mikan pulled Natsume by the shirt, and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes were gently shut and Natsume found himself kissing her back with equal passion. His eyes were closed as he gently pulled her by the waist to be flush against him. He tried not to hurt her but it was hard since he wanted her so close. Mikan held his cheek with the hand of her good arm. She was actually surprised as to how soft his lips were.

All good things have to come to an end so Mikan pulled back from him and pushed him away. Natsume looked dazed. Mikan looked away.

"Now, leave," she whispered. "_Before_ I call someone and tell them you were taking advantage of me in my sleep."

"Do you really want me to leave that badly?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at him.

"Yes, now get out before I make you," she said menacingly. Natsume shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. Natsume didn't want to leave, but she wanted him to, so he will. He got up and walked to the window. "Remember, though. You couldn't have told them I took advantage of you." Natsume smirked. "Because you kissed me back."

Her expression remained blank. He shook his head. She was no fun anymore. Natsume jumped out the window and into the tree. He started for his dorm.

**. . .**

As soon as he left, Mikan had crossed emotions. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe it would've been better if she never had come back to the academy. She wouldn't have seen him and she would be silently protecting him, out of sight and out of mind.

She also wished she hadn't kissed him because her heart was beating erratically and it hurt her side wound.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I wanted it to be longer, but I thought this was a good place to end. I am so tired and my laptop is too. T.T Boo… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Reviews are appreciated! I love reviews!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. The Necklace

**OMG! I am so very sorry for not updating in such a long time! How long has it been? Well, I'm sorry, and to show you how sorry I am, I will update as much as I can. The first week of school just ended for me, and it was hectic. I'm officially a freshman now!**

**Here is chapter 4. Yay! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world, nor do I own Gakuen Alice.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-The Necklace-**

* * *

"Like _hell_ I'm using those!" a very agitated brunette screamed.

Mikan took the ugly gray crutches and threw them into the corner of the room. She was _not_ going to use those. She would much rather feel the pain than walk around with stilts under her arms. She limped to the door. Mikan didn't really care if her leg hurt when she walked. She wasn't going to use those crutches! It was humiliating!

"M-Mikan… you have to use them!" Isabella said, trying to stop Mikan from hurting herself further.

"No I don't! Mind you, I can very well do on my own!" Mikan said opening the door and leaving the hospital.

"Mikan! At least wear your jacket! You'll catch a cold in just that shirt!" Isabella yelled after the maimed girl. Mikan simply ignored her. "Fine! Screw the jacket! Just button up your shirt!" Again, Mikan ignored her.

Mikan knew that it was cold out, but she didn't really want to put on a jacket. It hurt her to lift her arm and it would hurt her pride if she told Isabella that. Who cared about her buttoning the shirt up? Nobody could see anything. Her entire torso was wrapped in gauze, so it didn't matter. All that showed was a small strip of skin towards her lower stomach. And that was hardly anything at all. Plus, she wasn't really cold at the moment, so there was no need for a jacket, either.

Mikan walked out into the winter sunshine. She was going to class and she was going without help. Mikan continued to limp, until she got sick of it. She stopped by a tree and let it support her weight. She took slow, even breaths before she tried to walk normally. It hurt, but it'll have to do. Mikan walked to class like she usually would. She finally got to the classroom door, and wrenched it open.

When she walked in, she realized that everyone was probably wondering what she was doing yesterday. The way she looked right now probably caused suspicion. She saw the rumors already—_Oh my gosh! That Mikan girl totally beat up a bunch of students because she got mad._ Mikan tried not to breathe loudly. She was most definitely getting sick of that. She breathed like she just got her first dose of oxygen in weeks.

"What are you all looking at?" Mikan said in a cold voice, glaring at the class. She was beyond surprised when Yuu spoke up.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Are you okay, Mikan?"

"What's it to you?" she retorted. "Keep to your business, and I'll keep to mine, okay Prez?"

Mikan walked to her seat in the back with Natsume and sat down. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. She continued to ignore him along with the rest of the class. Shortly afterwards, Ivan and Isabella came into the classroom quietly, but noticeably. They took their designated seats in front of Mikan. They weren't smiling. They were still mad at Victoria for sending them on a separate mission than Mikan, thus forcing her to do her previous mission herself, thus enforcing her injuries. And Mikan's refusing to use crutches didn't help that mood. Then, out of nowhere, Mikan sneezed. Then again. And again, three times in a row. She cursed, and sniffled.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Isabella asked, staring at said person with worry in her eyes; although she did not show it in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Mikan replied.

Isabella nodded and turned around. She wasn't allowed to overreact to anyone's wellbeing in front of others that are not in their specific Dangerous Ability Class, and so she must keep her composure. The last time she did that, she got punished with an Alice Compression Charm. It was a small ring worn around the pinky that causes your Alice to be compacted, causing an uneasy and small painful feeling throughout the body. Of course it wasn't as bad as some other punishments. Isabella just got lucky. The same thing goes for Ivan. Mikan knew he would completely tackle her with questions about the mission later on.

Class began pretty soon. Mr. Narumi came into the classroom, said a few words, and then left as he always does. Mikan sighed. This class was really beginning to bore her. She yawned tiredly before she winced. It hurt her to yawn…and breathe. Mikan's eyes began to droop. Who could blame her? She was injured and she only got three hours of sleep last night, since she fell asleep at around half past midnight, but woke up again because of her difficulty in breathing because of her injury. Sneezing makes it hurt even more, which is exactly what happened. The class was uncomfortably quiet today. Mikan didn't really mind. It was a help to her headache. She settled her head onto her desk and covered it up with her arms. A few minutes of sleep couldn't her hurt, right?

The thing that bothered Mikan, though, was that she _couldn't_ sleep. She didn't know why, either. It was probably the effect of some of the painkillers she took. Mikan really wanted to take the rest of the day off. Victoria always allowed her at least _one_ day to heal herself from missions. The problem was that she didn't want to get up and walk to her dorm room. It was much too far away. Of course, Mikan could always use her Transportation Alice, but that would just drain a lot of energy from her, _and_ Victoria said she was not to use it in front of people other than herself, Ivan, and Isabella.

Mikan felt a very sudden and uncomfortable tickle in her throat. She tried to fight it back, but it kept coming up. She knew she was going to start coughing. She didn't want that to happen because that would just cause her more pain. Mikan groaned. She should have listened to Isabella and worn her stupid jacket. Her immune system was already down enough as it is. Getting sick wasn't going to help her. Mikan quickly realized what she had just thought. No! She _couldn't_ be sick. It was just a cough.

As if to contradict her statement, out of nowhere, Mikan's head shot up from the desk, and she started coughing. She instinctively grabbed her side, trying to numb the pain. Mikan stopped coughing for a second and whimpered at the pain brought to her by that fit. That's it. Mikan go bye-bye. She was going to take the day off. There was no way around it. Mikan stumbled out of her seat and started walking towards the door. She was halfway there when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mikan, you dummy! I told you to wear a jacket this morning!" Isabella scolded.

Mikan definitely was not in the mood right now. "I know I should have listened to you, okay? Right now I feel like crap, so let me be," she replied.

"Why should I?" Isabella asked. "Why do you always worry me like this?"

Mikan sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"…Fine," she said.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. She walked out of the classroom and stared at the hallway floor as she was walking, using the wall as support. After a while, she was almost there, with only a few more steps to go. Mikan reached her door and opened it. She looked at the familiar surroundings. She sighed and limped over to her bed and gingerly lied down, using a pillow for her head. Mikan shut her eyes and waited for sleep to arrive, and surely, it did.

**. . .**

Mikan grumbled as her phone's constant ringing woke her up. She was not a happy girl when she opened her eyes. She picked up the phone, not wanting to, and pressed 'Talk'.

"What?" she spat.

"_Now_ _is that any way to greet your teacher?_" Victoria teased.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Mikan said, through her teeth.

Victoria scoffed on the other end. "_I heard that you received a visit from a certain fire caster last night. Am I wrong, Mikan?_" she asked, obviously enjoying herself. The blood drained from Mikan's face. How could she have known about her and Natsume? This was awful!

"Where did you hear that load of garbage?" Mikan asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"_I'm_ _not telling. As much as I'd enjoy seeing your expression when you find out, I'd like and be surprised if you found out by yourself. But that's beside the point. Mikan, I hope you realize that all of your efforts are going to waste if you have any contact with him whatsoever_," she said.

Mikan was quiet for a while. "Yes, I am well aware of that," she finally said. Mikan could hear the sadness in her own voice. And she knew Victoria could too.

"_Good. Now, you may take today off, as you have planned, I presume. You will not have any missions for about a week, anyways. The AAO has decided to stay low, I believe_," she said, lazily.

"I don't care, but if you hurt him, I swear I will damn well put an end to your existence myself. Is that clear?" Mikan said, with threat in her voice. She could hear Victoria's smirking on the phone.

"_Whatever you say_," she said, before Mikan heard the line click.

Mikan turned off her phone and fell back onto her pillows, giving off a sigh. This was impossible. She can't keep getting hurt like this. She was lucky enough that the hospital had a healing alice stone. She was going to heal faster now, but even the alice stone couldn't stop the pain.

As Mikan lied there, questions were running through her mind. What would happen if Natsume found out? What will he do if he ever knew that she gave up everything for him? Would he be happy? Or would he just get mad at her? She would think the second option. He's _always_ mad, for some reason. Which just brought another question to her mind—is he ever happy? And what can she do to make him smile?

At that very second, every nerve in Mikan's body was giving off pure hatred towards Victoria and Persona. _They_ were the ones keeping her from Natsume. And of course they don't know how much she loved him because they have too cold of a heart to even _know _love! What was she going to have to do if she wanted to be with Natsume? Of course she always had the option of running away with him, but that meant never seeing Hotaru or anyone ever again…

"What am I going to do?" Mikan whimpered to herself, letting a few tears slip down her cheek. Mikan grabbed a pillow and clutched it tightly and closely to herself. She curled up into a little ball, and buried her face into the plush pillow, ignoring the jabbing pain she was receiving from going into this position. "Damn it." The curse came out strangled. Her throat was blocked with a sob. "What the hell _can_ I do?"

Mikan wanted Natsume to be there with her. She wanted him with all her heart. How must it feel to want something so badly, that you cannot live without it? Shakespeare knew the feeling. He knew the feeling and portrayed it through Romeo. Romeo wanted Juliet and when he thought she was dead, he knew there was no way that she could be his. He simply couldn't live without her. And neither could Juliet. It was quite the opposite for Mikan, however. She knew for a fact that she couldn't live without Natsume but did he feel the same way? She wanted him to say what she wished for him to say. What she wanted to hear.

But Mikan knew very well herself that that was never going to happen. No matter how much she wished for it.

**. . .**

After Mikan left, Natsume instantly grew bored. So naturally he decided to ditch. He got up out of his seat, out of the classroom and to outside. It was pretty cold, but he used his Alice to keep himself warm. Natsume took a walk and stopped at a bench, which was far enough away from that cursed classroom. He sat down and leaned his head back, sighing. He wondered where Mikan went off to. His mind was being filled with his memories of being with her, when suddenly, he heard voices.

Both were familiar, one more than the other, though. Natsume glanced around. The voices were coming from the forest behind him, and were growing closer. He moved quickly and furtively then climbed the nearest tree and stayed there, out of sight. The two people stopped near the tree he was on, and came into view. He sent them a glare that would freeze hell over. He hated the man. _Persona_. What a stupid name. _Persona_ in Spanish means person and a person is _human._ This guy? Not even close. The woman with him didn't look far behind.

"—yes, well, she threatened to kill me if I did anything to harm the boy. I assume you will take care of her if she does anything rash," said Victoria, laughing.

"Ha. It'll be my pleasure." He fixed one of his many rings. "I honestly don't know what she was thinking. She could've gotten herself out of the ridiculous situation she's in right now," Persona said.

To say that Natsume was confused was an understatement. He was past confusion. He was in an extreme case of perplexity. He had questions running through his head—who was 'she?' what situation, and who's the _boy?_

"Yes, poor girl. She's pretty stubborn, too. She won't even budge. I've told her countless times that she should just give it up, but that girl fell hard." Victoria let out another malicious chuckle. It was frightening. "She fell in love with _him_. Isn't it odd? She could've chosen anyone, but she had to choose the most troublesome. I wonder if she can even manage to keep up," Victoria said.

"I agree. Can you believe it, though? I seriously wonder if she knows what her fate is, now that she has gone that far for him. She gave up everything. She can't expect to actually live happily ever after with him, can she?" Persona retorted. "She is, after all, a Dangerous Ability Student."

"I'm surprised too. I thought that she would give up, but look where she is now," Victoria said. "She's miserable."

"Mikan Sakura is indeed one of the most surprising students I have acknowledged. I never know what to expect with her," Persona said.

Natsume's face paled. He couldn't hear anything anymore. The only thought that went through his mind was that Mikan was associated with _Persona._ Mikan. He couldn't imagine Mikan going through the same things he had to go through when he was eleven. Mikan was fragile, delicate, and _innocent_. She couldn't possible dirty her hands by taking lives. She was _Mikan_. Natsume's mind was chaos at the moment. He picked up tidbits of information they said, but none of it was making sense.

"Yes, well, let's go back, shall we?" Victoria proposed. Persona nodded, and they were both sucked down into the earth, and disappeared.

Natsume felt as if he had been socked in the stomach and all the air was whipped out of him. He seriously felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt cold rage fill him. This contradicted with the fire that burned inside of him. A person wouldn't want to be around Natsume when he was in this mood. There is only one woman who could do this to him. And Mikan was in love. He didn't even know who she was in love with. The only thing he knew is that he could never be with her. That it was impossible for him to win over her heart, now. She went _that_ far for this guy.

Natsume jumped down from the tree, feeling like utter _crap_. He got dumped even before they started going out. No wonder Mikan always fought with him. She was in love with someone else the whole time, and apparently she was in a problematic situation because of this person. Goddamnit, when he found this guy, he is _dead_. He didn't feel the reasons selfish at all—one, for stealing Mikan from him, two, for putting her in random danger, and three, because he had to.

All he knew now was that Mikan's in love with someone, that she gave up everything for this person, and that this person is the reason she left five years ago.

The only thing that he didn't know was…who is this person, exactly?

**. . .**

Mikan felt so lonely. She actually considered telling Natsume the truth, but then she thought of the consequences and among them were him getting killed, so she didn't think further in the subject. She sighed heavily._ What was she going to do?_ She got up out of bed and decided that maybe a walk would clear her mind.

Mikan walked out of the dorm and outside, only to feel the brisk winter wind. She was stupid. She forgot her jacket again. She turned around angrily and kicked a snow-covered stone. It accelerated through the air and landed with a couple of taps meters away.

"Dang it!" Mikan ran a hand through her slightly curled hair. "Why does it have to be so cold?" Mikan yelled furiously to herself. Now she had to walk all the way back up those stairs, those pain-inflicting stairs. She began towards the dorm.

"You should seriously wear a jacket, Polka."

There was only one person in the _entire damn world_ that would pin such a ridiculous nickname on her. And the owner of the pissed, masculine voice was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. His angry tone proved Mikan's 'he's never happy' theory. She turned sharply to see his handsome face carrying a displeased expression. Mikan clenched her teeth.

"I don't wear freaking polka-dotted underwear anymore!"She decided to say. "You don't need to call me that! We're not _ten_ anymore!"

"I never said that you do," he grinned. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away so that her left profile was shown to him. She would be lying if she said she didn't find his smile sexy. Mikan heard his raspy voice, "Are you cold?"

"Why do you care?" she retorted. She wanted to slap herself. She didn't mean it to be so harsh. He didn't reply and she decided to walk straight past him, but he grabbed her arm firmly and wouldn't let go. Mikan tried to tug away and when he didn't budge, she grew frustrated. "Ugh! Don't you know never to harm an injured person?" Mikan snapped at him.

"I'm not harming you," he said, simply.

"Then why are you holding on to me? Let go!" she yelled.

Tears were again threatening to form because part of her wanted to just run into his arms and kiss his face and the other part wanted to run away because _that_ part was smart. It knew that if she got close to Natsume, he could very well die.

"Why?" he asked after a while.

"Why _what_?" Mikan asked, through gritted teeth.

"Why are you being so impossible?" he said, his voice raising a few octaves.

"I'm not being impossible, Natsume! Okay? I'm only doing this because—" Mikan bit her lip to stop herself from going any further.

"Because…?" he urged.

"That's none of your business," Mikan said firmly.

"Then answer this—who did you leave this academy for?" he asked.

Mikan stopped breathing, "W-what kind of question is that?"

"Answer the question," he ordered.

"Who said I left the academy for someone? I could've left for myself. I could've left because it benefitted me. Who knows? You have no idea if that's true or not," Mikan said, glaring at him straight in the eye.

"I know it is," he said confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

"I have my reasons." Natsume's thumb began drawing little circles in her arm. "Quit stalling and just answer the damn question," he said. He almost sounded pleading. Mikan was quiet for a while. She was not going to get him killed by telling him why she left this academy. She was not an idiot.

"No," she replied. His jaw clenched. He was obviously mad.

"Then at least tell me who you fell in love with," he whispered. Mikan kept her expression blank. The hair that was kept behind her ear shadowed her eyes. Her eyes stung. She was going to lose her composure. If she didn't get herself together, Victoria will give it to her later.

"I can't and I won't," Mikan whispered angrily, yanking her arm from his grip. "You have no idea…" Mikan took a step back and with another run of her hand through her hair, she pushed it back to reveal her blotchy face. "You've always said I was naïve." Mikan pressed the palm of her hands against her eyes before her hands clenched into fists and were thrust to her sides harshly. "But _you're_ the one who really doesn't know anything! You were just a kid, Natsume, a kid!"

Natsume didn't know what to say. Yeah, he was a kid. And so was she. Back then, she was a complete imbecile. She knew nothing and did things on impulse, nearly killing herself. Sure, she's smarter now, but what could she know that he didn't? He was always smarter than her. There were some things that didn't change. He had it set it his mind now that he was going to find who this man was. And he could do it without Mikan's help.

"So what if I was a kid?" Natsume retorted. "I did what I had to do. You can't change the past."

"That's right," Mikan said. "You can't."

And Mikan ran. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her side for sobbing so loud. She had to get away. She could go anywhere, just not where he was. She didn't know where she was running to, until she found herself at the Gakuen Alice gates.

She could easily slip through the barrier and escape. She could run away and never look back. She could, but she won't. If she does, Natsume will have to resume his position, and all of her work will have gone to waste, just like that. Mikan slumped into the snow covered ground and crossed her arms over her chest, grasping them tightly. She leaned her head down and stared at the snow beneath her knees.

She heard the crunching of snow behind her and immediately assumed Natsume was there. Boy was she wrong.

"Hello, kitten. Aren't you cold?"

"What do you want?" Mikan asked coldly.

"Hm? Well, I noticed you had an encounter with a certain somebody. You didn't think you could get away with that, did you?" he said, obviously enjoying this. Mikan stared up at his face with wide eyes, astounded. What was he going to do to her? She didn't speak.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" he asked.

"Just shut the hell up and give it to me," Mikan snapped.

"Mind your language, Sakura," he scolded. She growled in return. He held up a necklace that looked like a choker. It had a white band with a single black rose in the middle. He bent down towards her. "Here."

Mikan snatched it from him. "What's the catch? A necklace? Seriously?" she asked. He smirked.

"Ah, the catch. I was just getting to that. You see, this necklace is _cursed_." Mikan flinched at the adjective he used. She would have preferred _abnormal_. "Every time you get too close to one of your so-called friends, you receive an electric shock, which may or may not knock you out. You can't take it off yourself once it's put on. This is to ensure that you don't get to close to anyone. After all, you were _meant_ to be alone, correct?" he said.

Mikan's heart thudded. No, he was just trying to get to her. There was no way she was meant to be alone. Nobody could live like that without becoming insane. She shook off the horrifying thought. She didn't want to be alone. Nobody does.

"I'm not wearing it," she said, coldly.

"I thought you might say that," he said.

"I won't give in." she spoke firmly.

"Well, then. I assume you don't want your loved ones in danger, correct? To put it simply, if you don't wear it, they are the ones to pay. And I'll make sure that _he_ is the one to suffer the most," he said, lazily.

Mikan glared at him. "You complete arse," she grumbled. She held up the necklace, and then put it on. It fit perfectly, encircling and hugging her neck. Persona smirked then got up. He started to walk away, but not before saying something.

"You know, a black rose is the symbol of _death_. Perfect for you, isn't it?" he said before continuing his stride away from her.

Mikan stared into the snow, ignoring the hurtful comment he said. She _knew_ she was dangerous. He doesn't need to rub it into her face anymore. She could see now why Natsume hated him so. She gingerly touched the necklace. It was hurting her a bit. She didn't like the feeling. Mikan decided to get up and go back to her dorm before she got a fever because if she got sick, Ivan and Isabella would have to take her place in her missions and she wouldn't forgive herself if they got hurt.

Mikan arrived at her dorm faster than she had anticipated. The events of the night were exhausting. So exhausting that in fact, that she didn't have enough energy to make it to her bed. She slept on the couch, drifting off into aching slumber.

* * *

**Done! There you all go. Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry again for not updating.**

**Edited 10-22-10: Questions? PM or review. I also have my email posted in my profile if you are anonymous. Mistakes? I'm not perfect. Tell me if you wish so I can change it.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Feel The Rush

**October 23, 2010: This chapter has been edited. The place of the dress on _Google Images_ may change, so please read the description in this chapter first and then look for it once you type in the search words. Thank you.**

**I had a sudden spurge to write this chapter. I've been feeling so down lately. I'm going to start writing now before I go on complaining to you guys.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

*****To see Mikan's dress, go to Google Images, and type in **_**Pink Bubble Dress**_**. It will be the third image there!*****

**Disclaimer: All ownership of this manga belongs to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI! Thank You.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 5~**

**-Feel the Rush-**

* * *

Mikan walked to the classroom, feeling a ton better than she did yesterday. In fact, she was feeling so good she actually didn't notice the pain from her last mission. This day was going to be good, she could tell. Mikan threw the door open to her mediocre classroom revealing her mediocre classmates and took her normal seat next to the fire caster she knew oh so well ever since she was ten.

"Mikan! You have arrived just in time, my dear. I was just telling the class how we're going to change how I run this place," Narumi said. He turned his attention back to the class. "Now then, today we will be having class outside. I want you all to grab your winter coats so that you don't freeze and we'll be off. I expect to see you all in ten minutes in front of the building!"

Narumi has gone insane. He was _killing her buzz_. Who on earth would think to send their students outside for class in the middle of winter? An idiot, that's who. Maybe a moron, but definitely an imbecile. Mikan had the horrible feeling that she was going to get sick. She couldn't afford that. That unintelligent happy-go-lucky fool should know what she was up against. In fact, _he_ should know _why_ she was in this situation in the first place. _He_ should know that it was all Persona's fault. That he was the one that made her make this choice, which the answer was so obvious to.

"Chop, chop!" he said, clapping his hands.

The class groaned and headed out of the classroom. Mikan looked around for Ivan and Isabella, but they were nowhere to be found. She wondered where they went…? After everyone left, she got up out of her seat and headed to her room. Once she was there, she got her coat, which again was different from everyone else's. She was happy she had it, though. The black coat with a hood that was lined with silver fur was extremely warm and comfy to wear. It reached mid-thigh for girls and at the waist for boys. On one side of the coat there was, embroidered in silver, a _DA_ for Dangerous Ability. Mikan put on her hat, which was a black beret she got from Ivan for one of her past birthdays. Victoria had this insane rule that Ivan, Isabella, and she couldn't wear any other color other than black. Victoria thought that that was the only color that represented them—black. She said to them that they should wear what color their hearts were. Mikan hated her ten times more after that.

Mikan quickly put on her winter accessories and left the room. On the way out, she saw someone she didn't really want to see. Hotaru.

Mikan willed herself to just walk right past her, but Hotaru kept walking closer to her in lithe, elegant steps. Now that Mikan _really_ looked at her…Hotaru was so _pretty._ Her hair was down to her shoulders and her eyes somehow were more like crystals than before. She was a devil hidden in an angel's body. Perfect way to describe her. She stopped right in front of Mikan and looked her right in the eye. Mikan stared at her, hoping with all her might that she would see that she still wanted to be her one and only best friend. She apparently didn't see anything because the next thing the brunette knew, she was walking right past her, but not before whispering something.

"I know," she said. Mikan's eyes widened. What the hell does she _know_?

"What do you know?" she asked, tersely and sardonically. Her neck suddenly started to burn. Mikan winced and took in a sharp breath. She tried to ignore it. She needed to listen to Hotaru.

"I know," Hotaru paused for a second. "That you are _always_ going to be my one and only best friend," she said.

Mikan's eyes widened even more. She kept her mouth shut as she bit her lip. Why did she have the feeling that that's not _all_ she knows? She is _the_ Hotaru Imai, after all—the child prodigy. She knows _everything_. Mikan quickly walked the way opposite of her, which was the wrong way to the front of the building, but who cared? Not her.

Mikan quickened her pace as she turned a corner. Once she was out of Hotaru's view, she slumped against the wall and slid down until she sat on the floor. She hid her face in her knees and took even, controlled breaths. She tried to calm down. She _couldn't_ know, right? Even if she did find out, it wouldn't be through her, so Victoria wouldn't do anything to her, right?

Mikan kept asking herself these questions, wondering if Hotaru would be okay. She rubbed her neck with both of her hands, trying to soothe the burning sensation. She took in a deep breath and she calmed. She slowly got up, and went towards the exit for the back of the building. She could take the long way. It didn't matter, really. She would just be ten minutes late. Mikan walked outside, and noticed the sun wasn't shining. It was cloudy and there was a slight trickle of snow falling throughout as far as the eye could see. She started her trek towards the front.

As Mikan arrived, she realized everyone was still there, waiting. She raised an eyebrow. They were waiting for _her?_ Suddenly, a girl with brown hair ran towards the class and waving her hand saying, "Sorry I'm late!" Of course. They were waiting for one of the normal ones. Mikan slowly walked over to the group. She ended up stopping a good ten feet away from the rest of the class. No way. She couldn't get too close. No one seemed to notice that she arrived.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to say that we are heading for a clearing in the woods. We are going to be writing about what you see," Narumi said. Mikan scoffed. What you see? Seriously? "I want you all to write with the passion that burns within you. Write about all of your feelings about it all. It could be that you hate winter or even the fact that you love it. It could be about someone you miss or someone that you love. Anything. Just include the scenery around you."

Mikan rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun. The class started to move toward the woods. She decided she would show up a bit late. She swiftly, but quietly walked along the woods until she found a bench. She sat down and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the back of the seat. What would she write about? Should she write that she loves winter because it was the season she was given birth into? Or should she write about the hard, cruel life she was living?

Mikan decided to go with the innocent fact that she loved winter. She didn't want to trouble Narumi, anyways. She would also get into trouble if she did anything of the sort. Mikan opened her eyes and looked around her. All she saw was the light flurry of snow, cascading to the ground in tiny little snowflakes. There was a slight wind, which sent a chill down her spine. She shivered and sneezed.

"Bless you."

Mikan didn't have to look up to know who it was, as always. She didn't reply. The burning sensation in her neck was coming back, even stronger than before. It was pulsing throughout her body, giving her an extremely uncomfortable and painful feel. She didn't even _talk_ to the dude, and she was being electrocuted. Nice one, Persona.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale," he said. Mikan ignored him and shot up off the bench, running around it and straight into the forest.

She stopped by a huge oak tree a little ways into the forest to catch her breath. She slumped against it and tried to wrench the damned necklace off her neck. She was just plain suffering. It was burning like _hell_. Never again will she go that near Natsume. Mikan's cool hands tried to soothe the pain, but it wouldn't subside. She knew that the going near him wasn't nearly as painful and staying away.

The thought that came to her mind gave her an idea. She knew what she was going to write about.

**. . .**

Mikan walked straight past Hotaru. She was getting nervous once Hotaru stated what she did. What did she know? Well, well. She _does_ want to hide it. But why? Hotaru didn't want to cause her any more pain. So she won't tell her she knew. She just said, "I know…that you are always going to be my one and only best friend."

Hotaru knew where she went and how she got all those injuries. It seemed like little Mikan is as clumsy as ever. How sad. She could've at least improved over the time she ditched her best friend. Hotaru couldn't blame her though. She was madly in love with _him_. She knew this because of the way she pushes him away. She _knew_. Hotaru knew that Mikan left her all those years ago because she didn't want Natsume to die. She couldn't believe when she found out. She felt she was so stupid not to go to Koko in the first place. Of course he couldn't read _Mikan's_ mind, but that doesn't mean he couldn't read the minds of those two _goons_ she hangs out with. Hotaru hated them and their freakish accents. Mikan had the accent from being there so long, too, but Hotaru didn't mind it with her, of course. It was subtle with Mikan.

Mikan whisked away after their little encounter. She should have known that Hotaru does know everything. Hotaru specifically told Koko _not_ to tell anyone else, or he would have to suffer the consequences. He took her seriously. He should. Hotaru went along out the front door of the building and met up with the class. They were waiting for the last of the students to arrive.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a girl yelled. Hotaru rolled her eyes. Nice job being late. She made her wait. Naru's voice echoed through the cold air.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to say that we are heading for a clearing in the woods. We are going to be writing about what you see," Narumi said. "I want you all to write with the passion that burns within you. Write about all of your feelings about it all. It could be that you hate winter or even the fact that you love it. It could be about someone you miss or someone that you love—anything. Just include the scenery around you. "

Jeez, this guy was a maniac. Hotaru hated the stupid writing assignments he made them do. They are all retarded—like the one time he made them write about how much they _loved_ him. She thought she might have _died_ from lying so much. She seriously hated that. Hotaru decided to go with the simple fact that she loved winter.

After all, her best friend _was_ born in the winter.

**. . .**

Mikan was still sitting against the Oak tree when she heard voices. It was her class. She got up and walked over. Nobody noticed her, again. Narumi was handing out notebooks for them to write in. She walked over and took one, this time, with everyone's undivided attention. She rolled her eyes and swiftly turned around to go find a place alone. She walked for a while until she found a secluded place with a little frozen pond. She sat down near the edges, slumped against a tree. She held her knees up, using them as a desk for her notebook. She began to write.

_The scenery around me includes the grace of winter. The snow is gently cascading to the ground in subtle, yet noticeable flakes that has its own unique, intricate pattern. Winter is my second favorite season because I was born on a particularly snowy day in January. Do I absolutely __**love**__ winter always? The answer is no. Winter can be a disturbance, also. It can get unreasonably cold and snow on the wrong days. Also—_

The notebook was suddenly snatched from her hands.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled to no one. She didn't know who it was, yet.

"Natsume Hyuuga," said he. She looked up to be met with a pair of ruby eyes.

Her hand instantly flew to her neck. His eyes saw this and he smirked, obviously thinking he knew what she was up against.

"I'm not going to steal that, if you're that worried," he retorted.

Mikan shook her head. He didn't understand—not at all! Her neck was on fire, damn it! She couldn't breathe. She whimpered and shook her head harder. She couldn't talk. She was going to die, there and then. She clasped her neck and started to sniffle. Everything was so wrong with this situation. She knew she could just get up and run away in a second, but she couldn't bring herself to. She _wanted_ to stay. Isn't that mentally insane?

"Oi, Polka, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Mikan wanted to cry at that very moment—not because of the pain, but because he used her old nickname again. She was never so happy in her life to hear that. _Polka_. Now that she realized it, it sounds utterly stupid coming from him. How old is he now? Eighteen? Geez, Natsume, grow up. Mikan almost laughed at her personal joke.

"Polka, just answer my question," he demanded.

Mikan noticed that he wasn't so careful with her anymore. He was rough, just like he was back then. He's being mean to her, and she couldn't be happier. She decided to answer to his question. She got up and stood millimeters away from his gorgeous face. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned towards his face, despite the fact that she was dying of the necklace.

"No, Natsume, I'm _not_ okay," she croaked, before giving him a light kiss on his lips. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing. A smirk appeared on Mikan's face. She got him.

Mikan backed up from him, took her notebook from him, which was loosely held in his hands out of shock, and just walked away. She was surprised. She actually walked away. Mikan took another look at her sentences that she had written down. They sounded absolutely stupid now. She ripped the page out and set it on fire with her Alice, letting the ashes crumble to the ground.

"Ooh, _fancy_," Ivan's voice said.

Mikan turned around to find him. She broke into a smile. "Ivan—" she started before she threw a coughing fit and knelt to the ground. His eyes widened and he ran over to her.

"Mikan! Mikan, are you okay?" Ivan asked, frantically, patting her back. She shook her head 'no' pushing him away, but of course, being the worrier he is, he didn't move an inch.

"No," she rasped. Her neck felt all ticklish inside and it stung. She couldn't stop coughing and she was tearing up.

"What the hell did Victoria do to you this time?" he asked, irately.

"P-Persona," Mikan replied, coughing. She grabbed hold of her neck and tried to wrench the necklace off again. It wouldn't budge. She still stared at the ground.

"What's with that necklace?" he asked, touching it. Mikan breathed deep breaths. She was done coughing, and breathed in sharp, crackly breaths. It was excruciatingly painful.

"P-Persona…gave it…to me," Mikan replied, shaky, coughing a bit. "H-He…said it would…send an electric shock through me…w-when…I got near them."

"Why the hell do they keep trying to _kill_ you?" he yelled, getting up. "I swear, next time I see them, I'm going to give them a piece of my damn mind! I'll—"

Mikan tugged on his sleeve and pulled him down next to her. She shook her head frantically. "You'll get it trouble, Ivan," she said, her voice crackly. "They could do the same to you."

Ivan sighed and bent down next to her again. "Mikan, you know I wouldn't care. Remember that one mission Isabella and I followed you on? We got hurt, but at least you didn't die."

Mikan nodded and gave him a laugh. She remembered perfectly. She was to go to the AAO spies' hideout and get this one information sheet. She accidently set off the alarms, and she was in _huge_ trouble. She would have been shot in an instant. Of course, now that she thought about it, that would have been such an _easy_ mission for her now. Ivan and Isabella came along, and deactivated the alarms and shut down the whole building, causing a blackout. It was then that she went and got the sheet and they fled faster than cheetahs.

"I remember," Mikan said, leaning on him. She was exhausted. Ivan gave her a hug. "You were complete idiots. That night, I spent _hours_ thinking about what would have happened if you guys got hurt even more badly than you did. I think I couldn't live with the guilt."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right? They help you so that you don't commit suicide," he laughed. Mikan laughed along with him. He was so easy to talk to.

"Mikan? Ivan? Are you guys okay?" Isabella's voice said. Mikan looked up from her position on the ground. She was standing there, worried, as always. "Oh my God! Mikan, you're so _pale_!"

Mikan scoffed and said, "It's because of this damn necklace, Bells. Chill. Persona gave it to me. If I get even a good five feet near any of _them_, I get an electric shock sent throughout my body. I might or might now black out. It sucks _so_ badly. I almost died when I kissed Natsume."

Ivan and Isabella's eyes widened. They both bit their lips, and then burst out laughing.

"Dude! Nice one! Victoria would never live it down!" Ivan laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Think of _Persona_, Ivan! _He_ would certainly throw a hissy fit!" Isabella scoffed. She mimicked Persona with a deep voice, and flaunting unnecessarily. "Oh, look at me, _I'm Persona_. I will give Mikan a big bad mission and get her killed, so I can torture Natsume! Muahaha!"

"Natsume would seriously die himself if anything like that happened to you, Mikan. And of course, that already did happen," Ivan said, still laughing a bit from Isabella's show.

"I hardly think so," Mikan said. "He's a big boy now."

Ivan and Isabella knew, of course, the whole reason behind Mikan's missions and injuries. They also knew that she was doing all of this to protect him. Sometimes Mikan wished that she could be carefree like she was back eight years ago, but of course, that's impossible now. She was wanted all over the world by the best Spy Academies and such. Don't forget the FBI—they want her _there_, too. Where will she end up after she graduated from Gakuen Alice? Mikan thought bitterly that she would most likely be dead. Her Alice is, after all, the fourth type. It eats away at her life as she uses it. Natsume will live happily, she hoped. She bet he could find a ton of jobs out there that require his wonderful ability.

Mikan got up and wiped the snow off her coat. She felt better now. She took her notebook and wrote two sentences in it. She thought it would describe everything about winter and what she thought about it.

After this class, they were allowed back inside. They actually got to go to Central Town today. Mikan was glad because then she could just spend time with Ivan and Isabella. She was surprised when Victoria said they may go. Isabella squealed, saying how much she wanted to spend all of that money she gets as an allowance. Mikan shook her head, actually laughing.

Ivan, Isabella, and Mikan walked to Central Town together. Isabella was ready to buy the whole place, if you asked her.

"Mikan, can you do me a favor, a reeaaalllyyy big one?" Isabella asked.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing," she said, shrugging. It was probably something like—buy some ice cream with me!

"Be yourself. Don't put on that façade like you always do. You don't have to be strong all the time. So today, just let loose," she said.

Huh? Mikan blinked. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes," she said.

Mikan stared at her, skeptically, and then shrugged again. "Fine, I'll try," she said. It's not like it's _that_ easy to go from stoic to happy-go-lucky. Mikan actually thought that she might not be able to turn back to original self. It was almost like she might not know _how_.

They walked into the town. Everyone was so happy, walking around town buying Howalon, playing around with their newly-bought toys, and playing tricks on each other. Did she mention that they were buying and eating Howalon? It was a happy sight. Mikan remembered when she came here for the first time—she had to put on that _pathetic_ play to get some money for Howalon. Now she gets so much money, that she could buy the Howalon _store_. But, alas, she won't do that. She was already under enough pressure. She didn't need to own a store.

"Mikan, do you want some Howalon?" Ivan asked, glancing at her.

"No," she replied, simply.

Mikan stared over at the store. Koko, Kitsuneme, Luca, Yuu, and _Natsume_ were standing there, lazing off, eating Howalon and laughing. Mikan remembered that _she_ used to hang out with these people. _She_ used to laugh along with them—like the one time they came to Central Town together and they bought eighteen boxes of Howalon and just sat around, eating them all day. She smiled at her fading memories.

"Mikan…?" Isabella said. She glanced over at the store. "Why don't you go hang out with them? Ivan and I could cover for you."

"Isabella," Mikan said slowly. "Did you _not_ hear anything I said about my necklace?"

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," Mikan replied, walking past the stand, making Natsume and the others go quiet and look after her.

"Oi, Mikan!" Ivan called after me.

She glanced back and smiled. "Come on, you slow losers! I know _exactly_ what we can do!" she yelled after them. They both smiled and ran after her.

"Mikan!" she heard a different voice yell. She looked over at the Howalon store. It was Koko. Mikan felt a bit of a tingle on her neck.

"Mikan, let's go," Isabella said, probably noticing her wince. She took her hand and began to lead her away.

"Mikan, pet, where do you think you're going?" Mikan heard her dark voice say.

Mikan didn't turn around. She stared straight ahead at the empty, winter road leading towards the forest. Why the hell was Victoria here? She promised her she would let her come today. She promised her that she wouldn't follow her. She said that. She _promised_. She just came to ruin it for her—like she did with everything else in her life. She came to punish her, didn't she? Natsume and the others were watching Mikan intently. Victoria was going to punish her right in front of them! Mikan was instantly infuriated.

"You promised," Mikan whispered, her hair shadowing her eyes. "You promised!"

"What did I promise? I seem to have forgotten," Victoria's icy voice said.

And Mikan snapped.

"You dirty _liar!_" she screeched, turning around. She saw her smug face. "You promised you would let me come today! Why did you follow me? What did I _do?_"

"Why, nothing, my dear," she said. "I just came to tell you _one itsy bitsy little thing_."

"What?" Mikan said, trying to tame her temper.

"You seem to have forgotten the necklace Persona gave you. I suggest you remember why you have received that," she said sternly.

Mikan glared at her then whisked her head away. "I know why I got it," Mikan said. Victoria _knew_ what she did. How on earth…?

"Then follow my orders," she said.

"I _hate_ your orders," Mikan spat.

"Follow them," she snapped at her. "Your life is over anyways. It was over since the day you were born."

Mikan stared at the ground, her hair shadowing her eyes once again. Her life is _not_ over, yet.

"I can still make it something worth living," she said. Mikan heard a menacing laugh.

"You keep thinking that, pet," she said. Mikan heard her walk up to her. She saw her feet in line with hers. She was wearing heels, and her midnight black dress flowed evenly to the ground. "But you and I both know that you'll die before you step foot outside the academy, into the freedom you've always wanted."

Mikan stopped breathing. No. She will _not_ die. She was going to live—Victoria will see that. She was going to live. She was going to live and get as far away from this academy as possible. She was going to be free one day. Then she'll show Victoria.

"My life is _not_ over, Victoria," Mikan said, lifting her head up to stare at her. "I _will_ get out of this academy, and _alive_, too. Just you wait. The _second_ I graduate, I'll ditch you and your damn Dangerous Ability class!"

"Think what you want, Mikan, but when all of that rubbish you talk turns downhill, you might want to reconsider what we both know will happen to you," she said. "Because you know that _he's_ the reason you did this, right? How about we consider how _he_ feels? Do you think he would care if you died?"

"Of course!" Mikan yelled. "I know he will! I know it!"

"Sounds more like you're convincing yourself," Victoria said, self-satisfied. "Do you have any proof?"

"He _told_ me he loves me!" Mikan yelled.

"Oh?" she inquired. "Well, have you considered the fact that it might have been an illusion?"

Mikan stopped and started thinking. _Could_ it have been an illusion? Could Natsume _really_ hate her, like he did all those years ago? Mikan felt doubt and rejection all at the same time. She was feeling so tangled up. She was doomed to live alone, just like Persona said. He _did_ hate her. The person she loved the most _hated_ her. She was just too ignorant to notice. Even if he did say he loved her, who knows? Maybe he was just teasing her, like he used to. He always loved to do that. Mikan laughed, so that she wouldn't cry, even though tears were already falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"He…hates me," she said, her voice cracking.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," she said."You can't escape."

"He…doesn't love me," Mikan said, blankly.

"And that means…?" Victoria pressed.

"…What…?" she asked, confused. Victoria sighed, tired of her.

"If he doesn't love you, then what's the point? Pet, it means, you did all of this for nothing," she stated. Mikan felt the air blown out of her.

Her world went blank.

Her efforts went to waste.

To think, that she could _actually_ have a life. She could _actually_ be happy. She then stopped in the middle of her train of thinking. How could she even _say_ that? The whole reason she did this, was for Natsume! If she _didn't_ do this, he would be _dead_! She did this for _him_, even though he doesn't know it. He's completely clueless. Mikan laughed to herself. She could feel her expression change from that of despair to realization with a tinge of hope.

"Victoria, I didn't _ruin_ my life for _nothing_," Mikan said slowly. "If I didn't do this, he would be _dead_. I saved his life by doing this."

"How are you so sure? He might've lived," Victoria said.

"I did it for him, and I regret nothing," Mikan stated firmly. "And don't you dare forget that."

Victoria was speechless for a split second, and then her face turned into an expression of cool composure, like it always is.

"Whatever you say, Mikan," she said, poised. She walked right past her, towards the forest, but not before whispering something to her. "In the end, it doesn't even matter."

She walked away and when Mikan turned around, she disappeared. Mikan stared over at the Howalon stand. Natsume and the others were staring at her with absolutely stunned expressions. Mikan frowned. They heard everything. Her lip started to tremble as Victoria's words came back to her. _In the end, it doesn't even matter_.

When she leaves this academy, will it matter? Will it matter, when she only has such a short period of time to live? When she leaves this academy, how much time will she have to live? Five years at the most? The sun was beginning to set. Another day of her life was gone. This was what she was destined to do for the rest of her life? Eight years have gone by, just like that, here at this academy. She lost her Grandpa, and she didn't even know who here parents were. Mikan hated the thought. She was a coward. She ran away from everything.

Mikan ran away at that moment. She went past Natsume and down the path that led to the forest and turned at an alley. She walked down to the end, and leaned against the wall, till she was sitting on the ground next to a tall crate. She was hidden. Mikan curled up into a little ball and silently cried, thinking to herself, what was keeping her alive. What _was_ keeping her alive? The answer was simple. It was Natsume.

Mikan lifted her head to see that the vibrant colors of the sunset were in the alley, creating a beautiful scene with hues of yellows and oranges. The alley wasn't dark at all. It was a little like her. You may think that she was all dark, but she was really bright. She had to admit—she was a _bit_ mysterious, but that's only because she was extremely dangerous. That doesn't mean she couldn't have a life, though.

Mikan looked to her side and spotted a flyer. It probably blew there by the wind. It was labeled—_**Central Town's Singing Contest!**_ It said a bunch of stuff about how it was testing for the best singers at Alice Academy. Mikan stared at it. This might actually be…fun. Maybe she could do this. It would totally spite Victoria and Persona. Get them riled up…defying rules…Mikan smirked. She was _totally_ doing this now. She checked when it was. Her eyes widened. It was…_now_.

She sprung up and ran out of the alley. She was going to the center of the town, where the contest was held.

"Mikan, wait!" Isabella yelled behind me.

Mikan turned around. "What is it? I wanna go enter in this—" she started.

"I know! We're going to get you ready!" she said. She held up a dress. Mikan couldn't see what color it was or what it looked like. It was covered in a black dress bag. "Be every color that you are! You can't _always_ wear black. Remember when I told you that before?"

Mikan nodded, biting her lip, trying to hold back a huge smile. They were such good friends. Mikan took the dress and Ivan took her hand and they ran into a nearby shop. It was a simple restaurant. Ivan gave Mikan a pair of shiny silver lace-up heels and she ran into the bathroom and into a stall. She opened the dress bag and gasped at what she saw. It was a pink bubble dress with a bow at its waistline. It was stunning. Mikan quickly took off her uniform and coat and swapped outfits, so that she was now wearing the dress and her uniform was in the dress bag. She put her coat back on, hiding most of her dress, and ran out. Mikan walked out of the restaurant where they were waiting for her. Ivan took the dress bag and Isabella took her coat off.

"You look stunning. Don't hide it," she said. Mikan laughed. Isabella wasn't worried that she would catch a cold? That was a first. Isabella turned her face towards her and applied some shimmer pink lip gloss to Mikan's lips. She them pinched her cheeks to bring color. It hurt. "There," she said when she finished.

"Go for it, Mikan," Ivan said, giving her a hug. "You look beautiful. You can do it. Don't worry. If anything happens, Bells and I will cover for you."

"Forget what Victoria said, okay?" Isabella said. "We know she hurt you. Don't listen. You _will_ get out of this academy. We'll help you and make sure of it."

"I love you guys!" Mikan said, suddenly, giving them both hugs. "_We'll_ get out of this academy together, okay?"

They nodded. Mikan knew that if Victoria found out what she was doing, she would be _toast_. She wouldn't live to see the next sunset, but…that didn't stop her. She wanted to break out. It was such a _rush_.

"Go, you idiot!" Isabella said, pulling away. She gave Mikan a CD. Mikan took it and sprinted.

She flashed past buildings and people who gave her odd and worried looks. She ignored them and kept on going. Mikan came across an odd rabbit in the middle of the path on her way there. She almost stepped on it, but she ran around it as she squealed.

"Who the hell left their rabbit in the middle of a _road?_" she yelled to no one, running again and earning more stares.

Mikan was out of breath when she reached the center of the town. She saw the stage and the announcer on it. It was Narumi…_of course_. Mikan made a face. Why Narumi of all people? He disturbs her because he's one of the few people who knew her condition. She didn't mind that Ivan and the others knew, but him…she just didn't know with the guy. He was just a sort of fatherly figure to her when she was little, and she hated having him know. She remembered when he said that she could call him _Dad_. Mikan just ignored the thought.

"Okay, then, any other volunteers?" Narumi said into the microphone. "Come on! Don't be shy! Anyone else want to take a whack at it?"

Mikan took a deep breath and ran into the crowd.

She jumped up and yelled, "I do!"

Narumi looked at the frantic brunette a bit surprised. Mikan waved her hand at him and jumped up and down, telling him that she was there. She wasn't any illusion. The crowd was beginning to silence.

"I want to try!" Mikan yelled, out of breath.

"Wonderful!" Narumi said. "Come on up, Mikan."

Mikan ran out of the crowd and onto the stage. Walking up the stairs was a bit of a hassle. She was already so tired. Her heels clicked on the stage. Mikan took a look at the crowd. It was frighteningly big. The sun was turning sky into a whole mess of colors. There were purples, blues, pinks, and oranges. Mikan took a deep breath.

"What song will the final contestant be singing?" he said.

Mikan paused. What song _was_ she going to sing? She pondered for about two seconds and then she immediately knew the perfect song. It was the song she wrote back in London. It was for Isabella's birthday. Song writing was one of the few hobbies she had to do in the free time she had.

"A song I personally wrote," Mikan said, in a cool voice. She held her hand out for the microphone. He gave it to her and she gave him the CD. Mikan was positive that was the song on the CD.

"Good luck, Mikan," he whispered.

Mikan smirked. "Thanks," she said, then whispered so that no one but him could hear, "_Dad_."

His eyes widened for a split second, and then he smiled.

"What are you still doing on the stage?" she asked, keeping her poise.

"Nothing," he said and got off the stage to the judges table below and in front of it. But before that, he plugged the CD into the huge stereo system. Just as he sat down on the judges table, the song began, and Mikan started singing.

**. . .**

They had the lot of them together. Natsume growled at his best friend. And Hotaru was getting angry at her boyfriend for losing his rabbit. Who even carries around a pet rabbit anymore? It's abnormal!

"Luca," Natsume said. "It's been _hours_."

"I need to find him!" he said.

Luca had lost his rabbit…again.

"Are you sure the thing didn't just get run over or something?" Natsume asked. Luca paled. "Okay, okay. Don't worry. I'll find it."

"Okay," Luca said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Natsume heard a squeal. Normally, he would ignore it, but this one was all too familiar.

"Who the hell left their rabbit in the middle of a _road_?" her angelic voice yelled. Natsume turned to see a hurried Mikan running around Luca's rabbit.

Natsume's eyes widened and his face began to feel a bit warm. Mikan was being unfair. Why did she have to be like that? Did she _want_ to torture him? First, she goes ahead and kisses him out of nowhere, and now she's wearing that dress—that amazingly _sexy_ dress. What the heck was she trying to do to him? Is she trying to make him want her even more than he already does? His jaw clenched.

"Mikan looks _good_," Koko said. Natsume stared after her and he realized that was _Luca's_ rabbit.

"Bunny!" Luca yelled, running to it.

"Finally, we found him!" Koko said, tired. Natsume followed Luca.

"Come on, Ivan! Let's go watch Mikan!" said a familiar voice. Natsume turned to see Isabella dragging Ivan in the direction Mikan went.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ivan yelled back.

"I want to see where Mikan went," Imai said suddenly. Natsume didn't turn to face her. He stared in the direction Mikan went.

"So do I," Natsume said, running to Mikan.

When he reached his destination, he was in the center of the town and Mikan was on the stage. He made his way to the front of the crowd. She didn't notice him yet. The music began and she began to sing.

**. . .**

Mikan's hair gently blew with the wind, as did her dress. Her voice was like bells. It filled the air with a pleasant sound. The winter sunset complimented her dress. It made her glow. She would be lying if she said she wasn't cold, but she didn't really care. All she was thinking was, _Victoria can suck it._

_Come Clean  
(Hilary Duff)_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars  
all aligned_

'_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Tryna fit a square into a circle  
was no life  
I defy…_

_Let the rain fall down_  
_and wake my dreams_  
_Let it wash away_  
_My sanity_  
_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_  
_I wanna scream_  
_Let the rain fall down_  
_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean  
Oh_

Mikan wouldn't let Victoria tell her that her life was over. She still had some years left, even though the quantity was few. She would make the most of it. Victoria will see. She will make it out of this place and she won't be able to stop her. Mikan just hoped that when she left, her hands would be clean. All of those lives lost because of her—she hoped that they were set free.

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Tryna find a pigment of truth beneath my skin  
Oh_

Her pigment of truth—what does that mean? She does not have a black heart, she knew that. She was going against the rules that Victoria set for her. Isabella picked the colors she thought that described her. Mikan remembered at her fifteenth birthday party, Isabella told her that her true colors were orange and pink. Orange because that's what color her name represented. Pink because she gave everyone love. Mikan didn't know what that meant. How on earth did she give everyone love? Isabella told her that she had the power to affect everyone around her. She gave kindness to those who need it and she was sweet and kind.

If that was so, how did she affect them?

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is always better  
than staying in  
Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_  
_And wake my dream_  
_Let it wash away_  
_My sanity_  
_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_  
_I wanna sceram_  
_Let the rain fall down_  
_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean_

_I hear it_

Mikan stared down at the crowd and her eyes bulged out of her head. All of her friends were watching her. From Isabella to Hotaru, and yes, that includes Natsume, Luca, and their buds. Mikan pretended that they didn't see her see them and just kept singing.

_Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming…_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna hear the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean_

_Oh, I'm coming clean  
Oh, I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean…_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning…_

Mikan had her eyes closed when she finished the last verse. She opened them and the crowd wasn't applauding. She grew nervous. Was she really that bad?

When she looked in front of her, though, she found out why they were silent. It wasn't singing.

Natsume Hyuuga was walking up onto the stage.

* * *

**Ha! There you go! Cliffhanger! Ah, I'm sorry, my dear, dear, readers. I must stop here, though. I have already reached so many pages. Please forgive me.**

**Hey, I have an idea, maybe if you review, I will update faster, eh?**

**REVIEW!**

**Edited October 23, 2010: I changed the song, yes. Don't kill me if you don't like it. I just felt it cliché if I used the other one, so I changed it. Mistakes? They are most likely in there. XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. A Mystery

**Edited 11/6/10: Yes, I realize that I haven't updated in almost a year. Sorry. Truly sorry. I fail at updating. Please enjoy this chapter. It has a few changes.**

**I'm back after being so mean and leaving you all with a cliff hanger. I'm getting so many reviews for my story **_**Complicated**_**. X) I am so happy! -happeh face- :D I'm going to try to type this chapter in third person point of view. Ah, and also if you have a request for a NatsuMikan scene (that has to do with this story plot, mind you), please do request. I will try and put it in the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Happeh Reading! :D**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 6~**

**-A Mystery-**

* * *

Mikan stared in shock as she saw Natsume walking towards her. She looked frantically for a way to run. Where to? She turned her head and unfortunately spotted Victoria. She smirked and mouthed two words to her. Two words that made all the difference.

_Run. __**Now**__._

Mikan didn't have time to think. All she knew was that Persona was standing a few yards behind her, and he had his eye on Natsume. Something was up—she doesn't know what, but believe her, she will find out. She quickly glanced at Isabella with a knowing look. Isabella nodded and whispered in Ivan's ear. All at once, their silent plan went into action. Isabella used both her Alices—fire and ice—to create a smoke bomb that covered the entire area. The humidity increased and pretty soon everyone was yelling and wondering what the heck happened. Through all the pandemonium, Isabella stared at Mikan incredulously. Had Mikan lost her mind? What was she doing just _standing_ there?

Mikan couldn't move. Victoria was staring at them with an expression of pure fury. She knew it, even though she couldn't actually see it. There was only one other time that she, Ivan, and Isabella decided to escape from the Academy in London, and _that_ was not even funny. The attempt was pathetic and all it brought for them was hurt and a whole lot of unnecessary attention from the student body saying—look, there are the freaks who wanted to escape. Mikan was beginning to feel dizzy, and her breathing became heavy. Her neck had a very disturbing burning sensation. It was hurting and her head throbbed.

"Mikan you bloody idiot! _Run_!" Isabella screeched.

Natsume glanced at Isabella then at Mikan. He didn't know what came over him, but what he did next was completely on his own whim.

"Mikan," Natsume said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Natsume ran. He ran off the stage and away from the commotion. The farther they got away from Central Town the better. He went straight towards the forest, not knowing where to go or what to expect. The one thing Natsume did know, though, was that Mikan felt highly uncomfortable with Victoria standing there. Natsume stopped near a tree on the edge of the forest. They covered some ground but not enough. He leaned against the tree to catch his breath. He looked at Mikan and she looked terrified.

Mikan stared at Natsume as he stared at her. What has he _done_? Does he not see that now that he's run away with her, he's going to be caught up in the stupid mess she brought upon herself? The whole of Mikan's existence was to _not_ get her loved ones—mainly Natsume—hurt! But now that Victoria and Persona saw what they did, they're not only going to be after _her_ but after _him_ if she didn't do something quick.

"Polk—" Natsume started uncertainly, but Mikan cut him to the chase. She grabbed his arm and dashed into the forest. She had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. As she calculated the surrounding forest's area, she figured out where to go. It was a safe place that she knew nobody would ever think to go and find her. It was time to visit an old friend.

**. . .**

Hotaru stared at the smoke around her. She nearly popped a vein in her forehead. She took out a remote control and pressed a big red button on it. Almost immediately after, the smoke was blown away by a fan. Where the fan was, nobody knew—or will ever know, according to Hotaru.

"Hyuuga and Mikan are gone," she stated to Luca.

Luca glanced at her. "I know," he said.

"Where did she go?" Koko said stupidly. Sumire nearly smacked him.

"We don't know," Hotaru said, sighing.

"I wonder if she's alright…" Anna said worriedly.

"I really hope she is," Nonoko added. "The poor girl seems like she's in a fix, always showing up to class injured like that."

"Mikan can take care of herself," Hotaru said, not turning to face them. "She doesn't need a babysitter anymore."

"…Hotaru's right," Yuu said all of a sudden. "Mikan wouldn't do anything too rash."

"I bet she and Natsume are safe right now!" Kitsuneme said.

"What are we going to do?" yelled a voice. Everyone turned around to find Isabella in a blind fury. "She should have run away when I sent the cover! I'm positive that Victoria and Persona saw her!"

"I-Isabella," Ivan said. "Calm down. She's probably far away by now. She can teleport."

"Yes, I _know_," Isabella countered. "I'm no moron, but do you think she can fully use her abilities with the fact that she has that boy with her? She has that cursed necklace, remember?"

"Oh," Ivan said. "Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten."

"What are we going to _do_?" she wailed.

"_What_ necklace?" Hotaru said, butting in. Isabella and Ivan swerved their heads to face her. Their eyes widened and they glanced at each other.

"U-um," Ivan said.

"I'm sorry, um, Mikan's friends, but—" Isabella started.

"But _nothing_," Hotaru hissed. "Mikan is _my_ friend and I _demand_ to know what the hell she's been up to the past years—starting now, starting with that necklace."

"You should've let me finish," Isabella said, sighing. "I'm sorry, but it's not really my place to tell you."

"Who said?" Hotaru asked, growing angrier.

"I'm pretty sure Mikan doesn't want anyone to know anything," Ivan said, a bit nervously. "She, um, considers her recent past _dark and classified_, I believe…"

"_What_?" Luca said. "That's not like Mikan at all!"

"Mikan said that…?" Anna asked, not believing what she heard.

"I am terribly sorry," Isabella whispered. "But we can't tell you anything."

Hotaru stared at them with burning anger in her eyes. Ivan flinched at her evil look. Hotaru turned around swiftly and started to walk away.

"…If you can't tell me, fine. But mark my words, I _will_ find out," Hotaru bit out, and walked away, leaving Ivan and Isabella relieved that they didn't have to say anything about Mikan's recent past.

**. . .**

She stopped running as soon as she was standing in front of the cottage. They were panting slightly from the long run, but they were okay. This place brought back memories of the first time Mikan had come to Gakuen Alice. This was one of the first obstacles she had encountered. _Mr. Bear's cottage_.

"We're here," Mikan said.

Natsume looked at the cottage. "Why did you bring me _here_?" he asked, stoically.

"Doesn't this place bring back memories?" Mikan said, letting go of his hand and walking over to the cottage. She gently touched the door. "I remember the time we all came over here when Kaname got sick…Mr. Bear was all alone and Kaname made him so happy…" Mikan knocked on the door. Natsume tilted his head to one side and stared at Mikan, comprehending what she had just said. He walked behind her, and stopped her hand from knocking on the door again.

"Bear doesn't live here anymore," Natsume said gently. Mikan's body froze. She turned her body so that she looked up at Natsume. He was so much taller than her. She knitted her eyebrows, confused.

"Where did he go?" Mikan asked with no sign of emotion in her voice. Natsume sighed. This girl asked too many questions.

"When Kaname graduated along with Ando and Harada, Bear left with them," Natsume explained. "He's long gone, and this cabin has been deserted ever since." Mikan turned around and faced the cabin once again, this time, opening the door, revealing the small cabin. She walked inside, taking in her surroundings.

Once Mikan stepped inside, she saw the dining table she once sat upon with her friends. She saw the kitchen that they remodeled as a gift for Mr. Bear. And last but not least, she saw a small bed in the corner and a fireplace holding nothing but ashes of past fires that must have brought warmth to the previous occupant. The cabin was spacious, having a couch, and a bookshelf with a vase which contained some wilted lilies. Mikan trailed her hand along the dining table, feeling the cold wood, and also taking off dust at the same time. One of the cabin windows flew open from the sudden gust of wind. Mikan held her hand up to shield her eyes. She ran to the window and closed it, shivering. She took a good look around again. The place looked so…_barren_. It was saddening. Mikan looked down, hugging herself for warmth.

"Missing someone?" Natsume's voice rang. When Mikan didn't reply, he sighed and walked outside once again. Curious, Mikan's head came up and she silently followed him. Natsume was holding onto an ax, and not just any ax, _Mr. Bear's ax_. He held it and cleanly hewed a nearby peace of firewood in half.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Getting firewood," came Natsume's bland reply.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know _that_," Mikan said.

"Good for you," Natsume said. He picked up some of the chopped firewood and carried it inside to the fireplace. He settled the wood into the hearth, catching it on fire with his Alice. "There." He said, satisfied. Mikan walked over and crouched down, right next to him, embracing the warmth of the flames. Of course, she could use her own Alice to warm herself, but she didn't quite feel it at the moment. Her necklace was also becoming a bother. It was not agreeing towards her actions.

"Natsume, were you ever afraid?" Mikan asked all of a sudden. Natsume turned to face her with a perplexed expression.

"What are you talking about?" he said, sitting down on the floor, now that it was warmer. Mikan did the same thing, bringing her knees up to her chest, kicking off her heels, and throwing them far away from her.

"When you had all of those scary missions," Mikan explained. "Were you afraid?"

"…Why are you asking me this?" Natsume asked, staring into the fire.

"Why _can't_ I ask you?" she countered. Natsume sighed.

"Truth be told, no, I was not afraid. Not too much, anyways," Natsume said.

"Why?" she asked.

"…Because there was nothing to be afraid of. I knew what to expect, and I knew that if I didn't come back the next day, Luca would be alone and—" he turned to look at Mikan. "—I knew that I wouldn't be able to see _you_." The last part was barely a whisper. Her breathing was cut short as she abruptly turned her head away. The fact that her neck was burning didn't help.

"I wasn't always there, Natsume," Mikan said. "I came way after you came to the academy."

Natsume shrugged, "Then it goes back to the reason that if I didn't come back, Luca would be alone." Mikan was too shocked to say anything, even though she did not show it on her face. Natsume was just messing with her. He always had and always will.

"I am guessing we are staying here for a while," Natsume said, changing the subject. "I take it that you're hiding from someone?" Mikan was confused. How on earth did he know?

"I guess we are," Mikan muttered as her reply. They were quiet for a while. Mikan felt a question she's wanted to ask bugging her. She glanced at Natsume. He looked content, sitting like that. Heck, he looked good, and Mikan wanted him so. She decided to ask him. "…Natsume?"

"Hn?" Natsume said, leaning against the couch behind them.

Again, Mikan did the same. She turned her head to look at his profile. He was perfect with his black hair being illuminated by the fire just so. She decided it was safe. No one was here to watch her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and buried her face into his neck. His hair tickled her face. He stiffened, but then relaxed as he moved his position so that Mikan could sit closer and more comfortably to him. Her necklace was being a pain in the butt. She flinched as her throat started to tickle, causing her to have the urge to cough. She held that urge back. Mikan sighed and continued her question.

"…Do you hate me?" Mikan asked, barely a whisper. Her voice was cracking. Natsume was taken aback. Why would she ever pop the question?

"No," Natsume said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would you eve—"

Suddenly, Mikan heard something. Her body jolted. Natsume heard it too, judging by the expression on her face. She quickly used her Alice to nullify the fire in the fireplace. She got up and silently crept to the window. Her eyes widened as she saw Persona lurking outside, getting closer to the house by each and every second.

"Oh my God," Mikan whispered.

Natsume got up and followed her, and when he caught sight of Persona, he flinched. Mikan didn't know what to do. If Persona caught Natsume here with her, she was dead meat. Her only choice was to transport Natsume back to his dorm, safe and sound.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, as he saw Mikan's expression change from worried to a dark, mysterious aura.

"Natsume, listen carefully," Mikan said. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Tch," he said, which was a signal to go on.

"I'm going to transport you back to your dorm room, and when you get there, _don't come back_," she warned. "I'm dead serious. If you do come back, I'll have your head."

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you, idiot?" Natsume retorted. Mikan popped a vein in her forehead.

"Listen to me, _or else_," Mikan said, glaring at him.

"Stuuuupid," Natsume said, sticking his tongue out at Mikan. Mikan's jaw dropped.

"Really? Really Natsume? Are you _that_ immature?" Mikan said, holding her hands on her hips.

Natsume heard the bushes rustle. He was coming. Natsume took Mikan by the hips and pulled her down with him under the windowsill, away from sight. He clamped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Little did he know that Mikan was actually suffocating from the pain in her neck. She didn't make any move to shove him off, though.

"Mmff," Mikan said. She tore Natsume's hand off her mouth, and turned around to face him straight in the eye, her face only millimeters away from his. "I'm sorry," Mikan said, as she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. She closed her eyes and imagined Natsume's dorm. A small white glow surrounded them as Natsume started to disappear. Natsume knew what was happening, so as quick as he could, he hugged her back, and Mikan's eyes widened. She began to disappear, too, and pretty soon, they both plopped down onto Natsume's bed. Mikan was angry, until she noticed the position she was in. She was on top of Natsume—her hands on either side of his head and her legs on either side of his torso. She frowned. It wasn't the _most_ awkward position she's been in, but it was up there.

"M-my bad," Mikan said, throwing herself back, plopping onto her bottom onto the bed in front of him. Natsume got up, only to be face to face with Mikan again. Mikan backed up, rubbing the back of her neck. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked stoically.

Mikan gave him a hard glare. "Do what?"

"Rub your neck," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Whenever I'm with you, you do that." Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume was more observant that she inquired. This was, of course, a bad thing.

"You're just imagining things," Mikan muttered.

Mikan got up off the bed and walked over to the window seat. She stood on it with her knees and pulled one of the maroon curtains back. She peered outside. Nobody was there. The coast was clear, so she pushed back the curtains and threw back the windows wide open. She looked down once more, calculating if she would live if she jumped this height in her current condition. She thought, and decided that she would get away with it if she was careful, but this dress wasn't too helpful. It was uncomfortable. No doubt that Natsume had something she could borrow to wear, but there was no chance of her asking for that. She crossed her arms and huffed. Must there always be a problem?

Nonetheless, Mikan mounted the window looking for a comfortable position to jump out in when Natsume's eyes widened behind her.

"Are you going to _jump out the window_?" Natsume asked, stunned. This girl was looking for a death wish.

"Of course," Mikan said, unfazed. "It's the only way out, in which no evidence will be left that I had been in your room."

"You sound like it's a crime to be with me," Natsume countered. Mikan scoffed. If only he knew.

Mikan was about to jump, when Natsume grabbed her waist from behind, and picked her up off of the window's edge, carrying her securely in his arms. Mikan tried not to scream. That had scared the living daylights out of her. Natsume would not let go while Mikan struggled to be let free.

"Stay with me," Natsume ordered. "At least for tonight."

Mikan stopped struggling and fell limp in his embrace. She could not tell him that it caused her pain to be with him—in many different ways, including physical and emotional.

"Natsume," Mikan said, sighing, and completely ignoring the searing pain in her neck, letting it fade into a subtle burning. "I can't. She will find me. She'll—"

"She'll what?" Natsume asked, suspicious. She had kept excessively much from him. He needed to know what was up—_now_. Mikan glanced into his eyes only to find sincere confusion and curiosity.

"No," Mikan said. "I can't tell you. I need to leave now."

Natsume held her tighter, not letting her go. Mikan felt something caught in her throat. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and never leave him. She wanted to give him everything he wanted, and to make sure he was never unhappy again. Oh, how she wished that she could just run away with him, and never return. What sane person wouldn't? Natsume was everything Mikan wanted. He was the whole deal, and she didn't want to miss him.

"Please?" he murmured into her ear. "Please, Mikan?"

Mikan bit her lip. Why was he so irresistible? He had his eyelids half closed in a nostalgic expression that made your heart just melt like butter on a frying pan. She looked into the eyes of her personal miracle as he set her down in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist after putting hers around his neck. His eyes were a smoldering crimson—like swirling rubies. They were captivating. He took one of her hands in his and pressed his lips gently to it with closed eyes. She felt her eyes droop, enjoying just the presence of him, for she had not even had a decent conversation with him since she got back to the academy.

"Maybe one night won't hurt…" Mikan concluded, sighing.

Natsume smiled against her hand with his eyes still shut gently. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced up at Mikan, and then lifted his head to hold her. She was wrapped in his arms, and she did not resist. No, instead, she held him close, making sure to make the moment last. Natsume let go of her, but not all the way. He still held her hand as he led her to the couch. Mikan sat down hesitantly, her hand still intertwined with Natsume's.

"What's going on, Mikan?" Natsume asked. Mikan sighed. That's the exact question the whole academy had for her. The only problem was that if she answered it, it meant that she had a death wish. She suddenly felt tired.

"Natsume…I can't tell you," she whispered, slipping her hand out of his. "I can't ever tell you."

"Why not?" Natsume pressed. "Does it have to do with the man you love?"

Mikan smirked. It was cute how he was so clueless, "Yes, Natsume. It has everything to do with him. I'm madly in love with him, and this whole silly nonsense I'm going through is _all for him_."

Natsume's face hardened. Had she been too harsh?

"Who is he?" he asked, teeth clenched. "I have the right to know at least that much."

"Nope," Mikan replied. "You're going to have to find out yourself. It's just like a mystery."

"Damn it, Mikan!" Natsume yelled. "I don't want any mysteries!"

Mikan found it amusing—the way he was acting. He was like a jealous kid. She grinned and decided to have a bit of fun with his mind.

"How about I give you a clue?" Mikan tested. She waited for his answer.

"…Fine," he finally replied. "Shoot."

"Okay," Mikan started. "Here is your one and only clue—he _never_ listens, but can be as sweet as honey if you give him the chance. He's actually more like a pineapple."

"A _pineapple_?" Natsume blinked.

Mikan nodded, grinning, "Rough on the outside, but _sweet_ on the inside."

Natsume nearly popped a vein. "That's it? That's the stupidest clue I've ever heard."

Mikan smiled, "You may think that now, but if you give it some thought, just maybe you'll figure it out."

Natsume scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Mikan sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her own thoughts occupied her when Natsume bolted up, leaving Mikan to fall onto the couch in the space he was sitting. Natsume looked somewhat worried. Mikan got up and asked him what was wrong.

"Shh," Natsume said. He walked over to the open window and peered outside, but then immediately backed away. He closed the windows and went to Mikan. "I think Victoria's looking for you."

Mikan's eyes bulged out of her head. She started to panic a bit, "Okay, okay. Natsume, don't panic. She won't come here if she doesn't know where I've been…um…"

"Mikan," Natsume said, grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down. _You're_ the one that's panicking. Chill."

Mikan took a deep breath and let it out, "I feel…worried sick."

Natsume laughed, "I won't let her hurt you."

You see how funny that is? That's supposed to be _Mikan's_ line. She yawned. She needed some rest. She's been at it all day. Natsume smiled faintly at the sight of Mikan rubbing her eyes. She had the same stupid habits, as she was a kid. She sat down on the couch. Natsume took one look at her, and then left, coming back a few minutes later with a pair of black sweatpants and a dark navy blue tee in his hands. He threw the clothing items at Mikan.

"Here," he said. "Wear these."

Mikan took the clothes off her head, "Why?"

"That dress _can't_ be comfortable," he replied. Mikan, not bothering to thank him, got up and went to her bathroom, changing into his clothing. She came back out feeling baggy and utterly comfortable.

"Thanks," Mikan said, as she folded the dress and placed it on a nearby dresser. Mikan suddenly felt a spasm of shock. She wobbled, and then she started to cough violently.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, worry in his voice. He walked over to her. She looked dizzy.

"Hn?" Mikan replied. Her legs gave out underneath her and she held onto Natsume for support. She held a hand to her mouth to cover her cough.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Natsume said immediately. Mikan tugged at his shirt and shook her head no.

"No. Not…there," Mikan said, coughing. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened. She coughed up _blood_.

"What the—?" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Natsume picked her up and led her to his room. His first priority would be taking her to the infirmary, but he knew very well himself that if Mikan said that, there must be a reason behind it. He just tucked her into his bed and hoped for the best. Natsume sat down next to her, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He felt a sudden hatred towards Persona and Victoria. They were nothing but trouble. He suddenly thought of an idea. If Mikan wouldn't tell him, then maybe _Persona_ would. After all, he was sure that Persona would want his old _black cat_ back.

**. . .**

Later that night, Mikan woke up to find a sleeping Natsume sitting in a chair next to her bed. Had he slept there the whole night? She got up and sat right in front of him with a hand placed on his cheek. He was freezing. She suddenly felt bad for taking his bed. Using what little strength she had left, she got up and slung one of Natsume's arms over her shoulder, and dragging him to the bed. She set him down and he slept peacefully. She put the comforter over his body, and decided to make her leave. As she opened the window, Natsume woke up.

"Mikan?" he said, groggily. Mikan stared at him for a bit, and then closed the window.

"Yeah, I'm here," Mikan said, as she got into bed again. She made herself comfortable and Natsume would his arms around her. She shivered at his iciness, but then relaxed into his embrace as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

**Wow, short chapter. Ah, I hate to admit it, but I'm beginning to get a writer's block. Any of you out there have any ideas?**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**I will be hosting a contest. The contest is to draw a scene—any scene—from any of my stories. (It can also be an AMV or short video or whatever.) The best entry wins either a one shot or you get to appear in **_**Rush**_** or any of my other stories as a character you make up! To enter, EMAIL ME (E-mail is in my profile!) your entry with the subject as follows: Story Name, Your Name. There are no specific requirements—just let your artistic abilities flow!**

**Due December 2O**

**Didn't bother to check for mistakes. Find any? Point them out, please!**

**Edited 11/6/10: Yeah, okay. I added to Mikan's clue. If you haven't read it, read it because it is almost certain to show up in upcoming chapters. The contest is over, by the way.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Valentine's Day

**I still can't believe I get reviews from you loyal readers when I suck at updating on time. I don't deserve it, really.**

**I've revised this entire story. Check it out! No doubt I made mistakes, but it is much better than before. You might want to reread or skim the previous chapters, just to refresh your memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 7~**

**-Valentine's Day-**

* * *

Natsume stared at Mikan's sleeping figure. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. She took in a jagged breath and let out an equally uneven one. Natsume's heart tightened. He knew she wasn't safe. The way she behaved. The way she acted like she was always being stalked by someone. There was something up. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew that he needed to find out. This was the only way without her freaking out.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead. She sighed in her sleep. Natsume's jaw clenched. Why was it her? Why couldn't it have been some other girl? It just _had_ to be the girl he was in love with. Natsume sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly lifted Mikan to hug her. He wouldn't let anything else harm her. All he knew so far was that she was involved with the Dangerous Ability Class and more importantly, Persona. And if she's involved with _him_, then the only thing to do is confront said monster.

"I'm sorry," Natsume whispered into her hair.

He set her down and with one last kiss, he was gone.

**. . .**

Mikan blinked as she opened her eyes. She was in Natsume's dorm. She sat up and tried to remember what had happened. As her mind became less and less foggy, she remembered that she had decided to stay with Natsume for the night. She slapped her forehead. That was the _worst_ decision she could have ever made in her lifetime. Victoria was going to _kill_ her. She looked to her side, expecting to find Natsume sleeping there, but he wasn't. He wasn't there at all. Mikan's breath was caught in her throat. Did Victoria get to him already?

Suddenly, she heard the door open in the living room and two voices came in, talking. Two voices she knew _all too well_. Luca and Hotaru were heading in her direction. She could hear the voices get louder and louder. She got up out of the bed as quickly as she could, but it was much too late. Luca was standing in the doorway with his jaw dropped.

"Hey, why'd you stop walking?"

Hotaru's reaction was different from Luca's. She smirked and crossed her arms, seeing that Natsume and Mikan had spent the night together. Luca's face began to turn red and he turned his face away, holding out a book.

"Here!" he said. "I had to return it to Natsume before Imai and I went out to Central Town."

Mikan stared at the book. It was one of Natsume's favorite mangas. She slowly walked over to Luca in her—err, _Natsume's_—baggy clothing and took the manga from him. She spoke up quietly, "He's not here."

Luca was too busy wondering why on earth she was wearing Natsume's clothing. Hotaru sighed at her boyfriend's stupidity and asked Mikan the question that was lurking in the air, "Where is he?"

Hotaru could've sworn that Mikan's lip almost quivered, "I…think…"

"You think what?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan hugged the book and looked down making sure her hair shadowed her eyes. "He's…" Mikan looked at Hotaru and Luca. Luca's expression had changed to one of worry and curiosity. Hotaru was waiting for Mikan to reply. "I have to go. Now."

Mikan hurried and set the book down on Natsume's table. She rushed and got her dress from where she left it neatly folded and ran into his bathroom. As soon as she began to strip, she found a note attached to her dress.

_Mikan,  
Don't panic. I'm not dead.  
I went to see Persona.  
I'm sorry.  
~Natsume_

Mikan went ballistic. She didn't give a crap anymore! She quickly teleported to her room, and as soon as the white glowing haze disappeared she found herself facing Victoria herself. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. _No_, she thought_, this can't be happening._

"I see you've enjoyed yourself last night," Victoria hissed.

Mikan blushed slightly, "It wasn't like that."

"Well, Mikan," Victoria said. "You've broken the rules."

"_No_," Mikan said. "I didn't."

"You got close to him," Victoria said. "You participated in Central Town activities. You _deliberately ran away from your punishments_."

_Who wouldn't run away from the punishments you give?_ She wanted to say, but instead, she said, "So what?" Mikan contradicted. "I broke a few rules."

"Mikan Sakura," Victoria said. "You are in deep trouble."

"What did you do to him?" Mikan said, to the point.

Victoria smirked, "I don't know what happened to him."

"You're lying," Mikan said. "He was in his dorm. He left to go see Persona. He wouldn't leave just like that. Now tell me, _what you said to him_."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Oh? This is _interesting_."

"Where's Persona?" Mikan seethed.

"Oh, believe me, I would tell you," Victoria said, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "But unfortunately, I _really_ want to see what happens to your little contract with us." She glanced at Mikan with eyes of hate. "I want to see what Persona decides to do with your boy." Her eyes turned to those of amusement. "Actually, if he dies, I don't really think he has parents that would miss him. He's a lot like you, Sakura. No family and no place to call home but here."

"This is _not_ my home," Mikan said, crossing her arms. "It's not his either. If you don't understand that by now, well, Victoria you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Now, now, Mikan," she said. "Since when did you say such things? I think I know you pretty well by now. After all, I'm your DA class teacher."

Mikan took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to stand up to Victoria once and for all. "For these past years, I've been enduring nothing but pain—following your every order, trying to keep my deal with Persona intact, and just trying to _survive_." Mikan's fists clenched. "I've tried my best in everything. I've excelled past my potential and now you think I'm just going to stand back and watch it all crumble down to ashes?" Victoria raised an eyebrow, whilst Mikan just scoffed. "Honestly, you and Persona have put me through enough. I'm done, Victoria. I want to live my life the way _I_ want to." Mikan gave a small, small smile. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. "I'm not going to live it the way you want me to."

Victoria smirked, "Actually, Hyuuga's life depends on your obedience to us. Would you really just give up everything you worked for, for a life that you may not even be able to live?"

"I already told you, I'm getting out of this academy and alive too," Mikan said. "And I'm taking Natsume with me."

Victoria clicked her tongue, "Keep thinking that."

"I will," Mikan hissed. "It doesn't have to be now. It could be later. But what I know is that Natsume's my forever and I want to spend every moment I'm alive with him."

Victoria stared at Mikan for a long time. Mikan began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Victoria spoke up, "You do realize that we could murder the _Black Cat_ at any time?"

Mikan's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, we would," Victoria glared at her. "I will not tolerate insubordination. Mikan, if you dare run away from this academy, I _will _have agents sent after you."

A brief memory flashed through Mikan's head. She remembered when she followed Hotaru to the academy. She stood outside the academy, and there was a boy trying to escape. That boy was Natsume. And when he tried to escape, he blew up the wall. He didn't make it, though. He was beaten down, and he was only ten. Natsume survived, but he was punished. She realized that Natsume was much stronger than she would ever be. If she had been in that situation, when she was _ten_, she would've been scared to death.

Mikan couldn't handle this. She hated Victoria. She had to leave. She realized more and more that love really could make you do crazy, stupid, and outrageous things. This would have to be the mother of all of them. She completely ruined her own life to save another's.

Mikan began to formulate a plan in her head. She went to her closet and grabbed a DA uniform and quickly changed into it in her bathroom. She was planning to teleport to Persona—_without_ knowing location. She had to change because Persona didn't know about her little episode with Natsume and she didn't intend to let him find out. Who knows what would happen?

Mikan shut her eyes and hoped what she did next would work. She imagined Persona's face. She hoped that a white glow would surround her. Even though she didn't know _where_ he was, she hoped that his face would lead her to him and Natsume.

When Mikan opened her eyes, she was indeed surrounded by a white glow. She began to disappear, molecule by molecule and a brief picture of a clearing flashed through her head. She then knew where he was. Mikan imagined the clearing and she was gone within seconds. Victoria still stood in her room, shaking her head.

"Stupid, stupid girl," she whispered to no one. "What makes you think love would help you?"

Mikan, of course, didn't hear this. She was already dropped into a tree next to the clearing. She groaned. _So there are even more side effects to that alice after all_, she thought. She straightened herself up before gracefully dropping onto the ground. She dusted herself off and walked directly towards the clearing. She began to hear people talk. The voices were distinguishable.

"How unexpected," Persona said. "The one and only black cat wants to come back to its owner."

"Why the hell do you feel a need to associate me with cats?" Natsume spat. "It's damn disturbing."

"You have quite the vocabulary, as always," Persona mused quietly. "What was it that you needed?"

Natsume grunted, "I need you to stop Mikan. That idiot doesn't belong in the Dangerous Ability Class." He began forming a ball of fire in his hand. "I'm just as good as I was all those years ago. I don't care if I'm your mission dog again." The fire disappeared. "Just leave her alone."

Tears welled up in Mikan's eyes. "Natsume…" she whispered. She needed to stop him. She was going to yell out to him. "Nat—!" From behind, he mouth was covered by an ice cold hand. A hand with a perfect manicure. Victoria's hand. Mikan's eyes widened as she felt Victoria pierce her left ear with something extremely sharp. She heard a small click and she knew it was an alice limiting earring. Tears started to gush out of Mikan's eyes from the pain. Only her earlobes were previously pierced. She let out a muffled scream as it pierced the cartilage and shut her eyes.

"Try and escape now," she whispered. "I dare you."

They sunk into the ground. Victoria used her alice to manipulate her surrounding and Mikan found herself in a tunnel far beneath the ground. It was a secret passageway. The tunnel was lit with floating blue-white balls of fire. Mikan glanced around nervously. She didn't like the feeling this place gave her. Grabbing Mikan's upper arm, Victoria immediately led her down the passageway. Mikan followed silently apart from the occasional 'ouch' she gave when Victoria pulled too harshly.

Mikan's arm had gone numb once they reached their destination. Victoria let go of Mikan's arm and pushed them up and above the ground. As soon as she did, Mikan realized they were at a very unfamiliar location. She could tell that they were still on Gakuen Alice grounds because of the big star plastered on the building in front of her. Mikan saw the oh so familiar initials engraved into the golden star—_DA_. She paled visibly.

"W-where are we?" Mikan asked. Victoria scared her many times, but this time she was going over the edge.

"This is the Dangerous Ability Confinement," she replied. "Do you remember when you were ten years old and you spoke out against Narumi because he kept the letters you wrote to your Godforsaken grandfather?"

Mikan glared at her, "Don't speak ill of my grandfather. He has done nothing to you."

Victoria shot her an icy leer, "Answer my question."

Mikan could tell she was furious, but it gave her no right to take it out on those who have already passed away. "Apologize."

Victoria looked at her. The atmosphere around her wasn't very nice. The harsh winter wind gave Mikan the chills. The sky was grey and it was darker than it should be. The trees were bare and still. "What did you just ask?"

Mikan swallowed thickly. "I told you to apologize." Mikan clenched her fists. "Apologize to my grandpa!"

Victoria grabbed Mikan by her swollen ear, "I don't want to _ever_ hear such a ridiculous request from you again. Understand?"

Mikan yelped in pain. She could feel the blood trickle into her ear. "No! I don't understand! Apologize to grandpa! Apologize! He's gone and he didn't do anything to you!"

"Stupid girl," she spat. "Why are you crying when it's absolutely useless? You're just wasting your tears." When only Mikan's sniffles could be heard Victoria repeated her question, "Do you remember that night?" Mikan didn't speak. Victoria pulled on her ear harder. She knew it hurt her immensely. "Do you?"

Mikan nodded stupidly, "Yes."

"I remember reading in your records that you got a detention that night," she said, letting go of Mikan. "You were confined in a dark room with no dinner." She scoffed at the lame punishment. "These confinements are very similar to that one, although there is one exception." Victoria entered a code into a keypad and the doors swung open, revealing a normal-looking dormitory. "You cannot use alices in any one of these rooms."

Mikan backed away. "What are you going to do to me?"

Victoria laughed, "You, Sakura, are going to be stuck in this dormitory for a _long_ time with the exclusion of your missions. The rest of your life here is going to be in these here rooms."

Mikan felt like she was sick. "What about school? You can't take away my education!"

"You won't finish it," Victoria said. "I told you, you were meant to be alone. You cannot ever work with others. There is no point in finishing your education."

"No!" Mikan screamed. "I won't let you! I don't want to live like this! I want to—"

"Yes, I know," Victoria interrupted. "You want to live outside the academy and away from all this dirty work." She smirked. "I told you that's impossible."

Victoria grabbed Mikan again and dragged her inside. Mikan struggled, but the alice limitation accessory she received made her feel extremely weak. Mikan was thrown into a teleporting elevator and they were at the top floor within seconds. She was thrown into a room at the end of the hall.

Mikan fell, crashing to the floor. She forced herself up and leaned on her right elbow as tears rushed down her face, "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I am," she replied. "And nothing is stopping me."

"What about Natsume?" Mikan asked. "What'll happen to him?"

"He's most likely going to die," Victoria said. "I can tell you that much."

Mikan's eyes widened. Her heart stopped. Her entire existence began to crumble. Her life as she knew it changed, forever. "He's…going to…die?"

"Persona should have taken care of him by now and if he didn't, he will," she said. "He also knows about your night together and that you're being confined here."

Mikan forced herself onto her feet, "You promised me he wouldn't get hurt! You can't just leave me here!"

Victoria crossed her arms, "Watch me."

"Victoria, please!" Mikan said. "Please, I'm begging you!" Mikan sunk to her knees. Her world was collapsing.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "How about we make this interesting, then?"

Mikan stared at Victoria with a perplexed expression, "Interesting?"

"Let's test Hyuuga," she said. "I want to see if he really loves you."

"Didn't you tell me he doesn't?" Mikan bit out.

"It's fascinating to test it anyways," she shrugged.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him we killed you off," Victoria said. "If he doesn't love you, he will probably go on living and eventually get over it." Victoria smirked. "_But_, if he's truly and sincerely in love with you, he will kill _himself_, and I won't have anything to do with it."

"Victoria!" Mikan screamed. "You can't do this! I'm sorry, okay? I'll stop being disobedient!"

"Hm," Victoria said absentmindedly. She turned around. Mikan was left sobbing. "Oh, and Mikan?" Mikan looked at her hopefully. Victoria smirked. "Have a wonderful Valentine's Day."

And she slammed the door.

Mikan heard a beep, and she knew that she was trapped. She ran to the door and struggled to pry it open. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day? Victoria knew damn well that Mikan couldn't do that without Natsume. She was just torturing her. It made her sick.

Mikan fell against the door and let herself cry so loudly, that she couldn't hear anything but herself. Her whole life has officially gone to waste.

**. . .**

Natsume looked around the clearing to where the noise was coming from. He saw Victoria emerge from the trees and walk towards him and Persona. She had a satisfied smirk placed on her face. It gave Natsume the chills. He couldn't imagine why she looked so happy.

"My, my, what do we have here?" she asked.

"The old _black cat_ wants back in," Persona said, placing a hand on his chin. "But I already have myself such a wonderful DA student; I simply don't know what to do." He was faking the act.

Natsume glared at him, "Don't do anything to hurt her."

"I'd take him if I were you," Victoria said, walking around Natsume.

Persona smirked, "And why might that be?"

"Because Mikan Sakura simply doesn't exist anymore," she stated.

Natsume felt as if the wind was knocked right out of him. He grabbed the woman by the collar of her dress and yelled, "What do you mean that she doesn't exist?"

Victoria twisted his wrist so that he would let go of her. He grunted in pain and pulled his hand back. "What I mean is that she's dead."

Natsume's fist flew straight towards her face, "Liar!"

Victoria easily dodged it, "Don't believe me? Suit yourself." She directed her attention to Persona. "Definitely keep him. He's got that spark." She glanced at Natsume and back at Persona. "He's handsome, too."

"Looks like you're back on the team, Hyuuga," Persona said. "I will see you here at nightfall a week or two from now."

Natsume produced a searing white hot fireball in his hand and had it explode. The entire surrounding forest area was engulfed in flames. He was past angry. He was bloody furious. Natsume looked around set his victims on fire, but they were simply gone. Natsume yelled into the empty clearing and kicked a nearby rock with complete blind fury. Mikan couldn't be dead. He wouldn't let her.

Natsume sank to the ground onto his knees. He held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. Where was Mikan? His eyes widened as he realized she should still be in his room. With slight hope that the two DA teachers were lying to him, he ran back to his dormitory.

Natsume found his stride when his lungs no longer hurt from running for such a long period of time. He burst into his dorm room to find it completely vacant. He ran to the bedroom with little hope left. The little hope vanished when the bed was empty, not even made.

Mikan was dead?

Natsume's legs gave out underneath him and he sat on the floor, staring blankly. Mikan was gone. The only person that ever meant anything to him was gone.

Natsume looked on his bed once again and saw something there he didn't notice before. It was a box of Valentine's Day chocolates. He pushed himself to go retrieve it. A note in Luca's handwriting said that it was from a girl who was much too shy to give it to him herself. Natsume crumpled the note in his hand and threw the chocolates at the wall, making the box break and chocolate go everywhere.

Usually, Natsume didn't care about Valentine's Day. It was a day where he just ignored every girl who gave chocolates to him. He did not care entirely. Not once did he even glance at how many chocolates he got. The only person in his line of vision was Mikan. She was gone, now. Natsume felt abandoned.

He now knew how it felt to be alone on a Valentine's Day.

**. . .**

It must have been hours since Mikan's moment of insanity. The room she was in was completely dark. There was no light. She felt alone, scared, and helpless. She sat on the cold, hard ground and crouched into a little ball, hiding her face between her knees. There _had_ to be a way out. She absolutely had to see Natsume. They couldn't have killed him off yet.

Mikan had already found the window and felt for a latch. There was one, but it was locked. If she broke the glass, she would damage her hand beyond repair. The glass they made for confinements like these were made with special compounds that made the glass bulletproof. She knew this was common knowledge for someone like her. Mikan began to wonder if she really cared if her hand was broken. She could attempt to find something to break the glass other than her hand if her room didn't consist of only a futon and a mirror glued to the wall.

Mika tried to break the windows with her heels. Hope had spurred within her and she went to the window only to realize that it had bars on the outside. Mikan wanted to stab something at that moment. She couldn't use _any_ of her alices on this barrier, and she couldn't break her way out! Damn it, did this place have _any_ opening?

Mikan groaned and hugged her knees tighter, "Why does this happen to me?"

She sat on the ground for a long time. Her mind was beginning to numb and her eyes began to close. She forced herself awake and turned to her side, only to shoot up from the sudden stinging of her ear. She got up and looked into the mirror to find a black jewel-looking stud in the cartilage of her ear. Her ear was very swollen. She frowned.

She tore her gaze away from her sad expression. Her face was tearstained and she looked disoriented.

She was.

**. . .**

Natsume sat on a bench in the Central Town Square. Nobody paid any attention to him. He simply stared off into the distance and nobody could tell that he was severely heartbroken. Natsume had gone looking for Mikan everywhere he thought he could find her. He searched all of the classes they had and he searched through every Howalon shop through the town.

And yet he still wanted to believe she was out there somewhere. If only his heart would let him.

Natsume's expression remained blank and unmoving. He couldn't see or hear anything. It was like his world had just broken into a million pieces and they were much too hard to put together.

Natsume Hyuuga felt as if his entire existence was meaningless now. What was the point of living without her?

Sure, he had Luca. Luca was an amazing friend, but the attachment he felt for Mikan even though she was thousands of miles away from him all these years was stronger than any of the connections he had to anyone in his entire life. And on top the spiraling of his life downwards, he had to restart the missions for that goddamn joker Persona.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume briefly glanced up to see his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Class is being held in the Square today," he replied. "Narumi said something about 'observing the unobserved.'"

"Hn," he replied sadly.

"Do you know where Sakura went?"

Luca clearly noticed Natsume's flinching. Natsume's face lost a lot of its color. Luca grew worried when he replied. "I hope I don't."

"What does that mean? Is she okay?" No reply. "Natsume, you've got to tell me. She's my friend, too."

Natsume almost snapped. "She was more than that."

"_Was?_" Luca questioned. "What? Is she dead or something?"

With that last statement Natsume frowned visibly and bit out, "Don't _ever_ say that, got it?"

Natsume's sudden mood change scared Luca. He decided that his friend needed to be alone, so he abruptly turned around and stalked back to his friends.

"What's wrong with Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know," Luca said. "But I hope he lightens up. We're going to be here for the entire day."

**. . .**

Mikan was trying to break open the lock with her heel with over an hour now. It was a bit past noon. There was no sun outside, but Mikan felt it. The latch was beginning to loosen up. With one last powerful hit, the latch broke and Mikan lifted the window. Cold air hit her face. It smelled like winter and freedom.

Mikan sat on the edge of the window. The bars were still there but putting her shoes back on again, she pushed against one of the bars with all the force her strong muscled legs would let her. She was going to try and pry the bars far enough apart so that her body could fit through. The bar only had to be pried a couple of inches. She was skinny enough to fit through then.

Her legs began to feel sore after a minute of trying to bend the metal. "This is near impossible," she whispered to herself.

After a few more minutes, the bar began to move further and further apart and Mikan found herself able to slip through. With a relieved smile, she slipped through and began to climb down the building. She used the other window ledges as footholds. As she was about ten feet above ground, she jumped and landed into snow.

Mikan checked to see if she could use her alice, and after she had it confirmed she sprinted at top speed towards the dorms.

She decided. She was going to tell Natsume to run away with her. There was nothing here for them anymore. Mikan felt freezing but she didn't care. The idea of being with Natsume was warmer.

Mikan was guessing that Natsume was in class at the moment because it was still day, but once she arrived, nobody was there. The only other place they would go would be Central Town for one of Narumi's ridiculous assignments.

**. . .**

Natsume walked through Central Town again to cool his mind. He thought that he was just being absurd, but knowing that Mikan is dead made him realize that he was absolutely nothing without her. Life itself was absolutely meaningless. If he couldn't be with Mikan in this life, he would surely find her in the next. And that's what he was planning to do.

He started walking in the direction of the Square—towards the empty clearing he met Persona in. He was walking blindly, thinking nothing, feeling anguish. He was tortured. It was cold outside. And now she was gone. And he was alone. He used to protect himself from coming to harm because his life was just _that_ dangerous but not now. He didn't find any need to protect himself from anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

The wind was like shards of glass hitting his face. He looked up to the grey sky. The clouds moved closer. Natsume took this as nature's way of making life on earth darker than it already was. He took a deep breath. His mind had lost direction. He wasn't sure of anything but the fact that he was ready. _Wait for me, Polka,_ Natsume thought.

He walked into the Square at the same time he heard an angel.

"Natsume!"

Natsume turned his tired eyes up to the voice.

_Mikan_.

"Natsume!"

She said his name over and over again. Mikan was crying tears of joy. _He's alive,_ she thought. _He's alive!_ Mikan sprinted towards Natsume. Natsume's eyes were wide. Mikan jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

Natsume didn't respond to the kiss at first. He was in pure shock. The shock of his lifetime, really. Mikan was _here_. _Kissing him_. Natsume's mind shut down and found a direction. It was Mikan. He kissed her back with full force. The kiss they shared was passionate. Mikan's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Natsume set her down gently. Mikan was crying tears of joy. _This feels so right_, she thought. _I belong here_. Natsume pulled back, breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally, her lips again. He leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Goddamn it, Polka," he said. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm right here," Mikan whispered, holding his face in her hands. "I'm never leaving you again."

"What about that guy of yours?"

"And you say I'm an idiot," Mikan said, sniffling. "It's _you_, Natsume." Natsume closed his eyes as Mikan rubbed her thumb gently on his cheek. "_You._"

Natsume's mind froze and everything sunk in. "You…left this Academy for _me?_" To say that Natsume Hyuuga was shocked would be an understatement.

Mikan avoided his gaze, "You would've died if I didn't."

Natsume's eyes showed so many emotions at once. He mouth was slightly open. His face portrayed so much affection for the girl in front of him but also anger at said girl. "Mikan Sakura. You are going to explain to me right now what the hell you've been up to these past years."

"Natsume," Mikan whispered. "We're making a scene."

Natsume stopped and looked around. The entire square was staring at the couple. They were shocked and some were blushing from the explicit make-out session that was shown to them. He spotted Luca's face and he was beet red. Mikan saw Hotaru's face—she was shaking her head, probably thinking, _Morons_. And just as quick, Mikan found Ivan and Isabella's faces. Isabella was worried, as always. Ivan was smirking, actually. Mikan shrugged in a '_what can I do? I'm in love' _sort of way.

Mikan took Natsume's hand in hers and shut her eyes tight. A white glow surrounded them and they both appeared in the room that they were in yesterday. Natsume's.

Natsume turned to face her. "Okay now tell me."

Mikan sighed, "There are…consequences, restrictions."

"And what are they?"

"If I told you, you might get hurt," she said. "I don't even know if my contract is still on or not. I don't want to risk your life and my own."

"I have a feeling we're already risking our lives," Natsume said. He dragged her to the couch and they sat down.

Mikan looked into his eyes and realized that he needed to know the truth. "Okay." Natsume seemed to relax. "I was in London, Natsume." Mikan took a deep breath and began her long explanation. "I was training. I actually had the Steal, Erase, and Copy alice. I stole a lot of alices. Some better than others when I was on missions."

"How bad were the missions?"

Mikan ignored this. She didn't want to make him turn into a scary demon. "I was in the Dangerous Ability Class at Alice Academy. You see, only the most dangerous alices trained there." Mikan glanced at Natsume. "It wasn't easy. I actually made a…deal…"

"A deal?"

Mikan avoided eye contact. "Yes. A deal."

Natsume's eyes narrowed, "What was this _deal?_"

Mikan sighed and tightly grasped his hands in her own. "I told Persona that I would take your place in your missions. In exchange for your freedom and safety, I've reduced myself to this."

Natsume was silent. He was trying to comprehend what he just heard. _Take his place?_ Natsume fumed, "You mean you were protecting me this whole time?" He was yelling now. Mikan flinched. "All of the missions that I was supposed to go on, _you took my place?_" Natsume was standing now.

"Natsume, calm down—"

"I'm not going to calm down!" he yelled. "What if you were killed?" Then it hit him. "All those times you showed up damaged to class—you were doing it for me?" Mikan slowly nodded. Natsume threw his hands up into the air. "Why the hell didn't I see this?"

Mikan sighed and stood up next to him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. He calmed down considerably. "Natsume, can I say something?"

"What?" he bit out.

"I'm in love with you."

Natsume's expression changed so fast, you wouldn't tell that he was furious two seconds ago, "Hn."

Mikan pouted, "I'm beginning to wonder what 'hn' means." She was smiling because in this case it meant only one thing—

_I love you too._

"Why'd you do it?"

Mikan frowned, "I didn't want you to die."

Natsume's jaw clenched. "And what if I told you I didn't give a crap?"

"Then I'd question your sanity."

"What if I had none?"

"You'd be insane."

"And if I am?"

"Then you would kiss me senseless right now."

Natsume smirked and obliged. He led them to his bedroom and tackled her down. She laughed and her broken heart was beginning to fix itself. The same could be said for Natsume. Mikan wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Tell me you'll stay," Natsume said, breathing in the scent of her. "Forever."

"I'm yours," Mikan said. "I'll _have_ to stay. There's no goodbye."

Natsume smiled, "It's just you and I tonight."

"You and I," Mikan repeated. "Let's keep it that way."

"We have to," Natsume said, smiling. "We fit together perfectly." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He hugged her tight. "Don't ever do something as stupid as that again."

"I probably will."

Natsume chuckled, "You're probably right." He was serous now. "Just don't ever leave me."

Mikan smiled sadly, "I promise I won't."

And to say that night was amazing would be a complete understatement.

**. . .**

Natsume woke up the next morning to find the girl of his dreams sleeping soundly with her back against his chest. He traced a circle on her bare shoulder and then moved her hair out of her face. She was completely gorgeous.

He wanted time to freeze. He wanted to remain in this content state for the rest of his life. He wanted to run away from everything. He wanted to run away with her. And he would tell her that when she woke up. But for now, he would just relax and enjoy the moment.

Little did he know that night changed his life forever in more ways than one.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a little under a year since I've updated. A long time. Forgive me.**

**I know this chapter's weird. It has a lot of different moods set into one. I've actually written this chapter about four times. This is the final product. If you're confused, just feel free to PM me or ask me in a review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Inevitable Warfare

**Prepare for drama.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 8~**

**-Inevitable Warfare-**

* * *

Mikan was hearing the sound of a heartbeat. She lay still, sleeping, but the sound was pounding in her ear. She knew the owner of said heart owned her heart too. She was sure she was going to wake up and smile, but there was a dull feeling that was blocking her from seeing his face.

"Polka?"

Natsume shook her. She could feel it. Why didn't she respond?

"Oi, Polka. This isn't funny."

_I can't open my eyes. It's hurting…everywhere, _Mikan thought.

"Mikan!"

Mikan's eyes shot open to see Natsume. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her breathing was labored. Her throat burned, and she ached for water. Her eyes focused on the sight before her. Natsume's eyebrows were scrunched up and his face held an unreadable expression. Mikan swallowed and continued to take deep, heavy breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Mikan could only groan in response. She slowly got up and out of bed, picking up Natsume's school uniform shirt and her underwear from where they were callously thrown last night. She threw the clothing on and walked into the kitchen. She filled the glass up with water and nearly inhaled it before she refilled it for more. Mikan's breathing slowed down. The water wasn't helping too much with the pain at all.

She tried to rip off the damn necklace that was the source of her pain. It seemed to be tightening the more she tried to pull it off. "Ugh. Why didn't I remember this last night?"

Natsume was on the other side of the counter she was leaning on, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that clung low on his hips. "Maybe that's because you were a little preoccupied."

Mikan sipped at her water. "This isn't funny." Her voice sounded awful. "Tell me, is my neck red?"

Mikan lifted her neck, giving him a full view and Natsume examined it. Once he got a closer look, he was immediately on the other side of the counter, gripping Mikan's head and running his fingers down her neck. "What the hell happened to you?"

Mikan hesitated before she said, "It's the necklace." Natsume looked into her eyes with confusion written in his own. Mikan gently pushed him away and caressed her neck. "Persona gave it to me. Whenever I get close to anyone here, especially you, I-I feel this burn." Mikan looked at Natsume to see his reaction. Nothing so far. "Electricity—only a small shock—shoots through me."

Natsume's face hardened and he clenched his teeth. "And Persona gave this to you?"

Mikan nodded. "It was my punishment, I suppose. I wasn't following orders. I didn't abide by the contract—"

"Screw your contract!" Natsume yelled. Mikan remained silent. "Don't you understand, Mikan? Do you understand at _all?_" Mikan blinked in return. She knew what he was getting at. "In the end, it's all my fault! I'm the one who got you into this! If you didn't go ahead and leave to take my damn place, then—"

Mikan silenced him with a kiss. She wasn't going to let him take the blame for anything. Of course, it was not his fault. It was entirely her decision. From the beginning, Mikan was afraid that Natsume would come to this conclusion, that he would blame himself. It was another reason that she shouldn't have told him. But what's done is done, and there isn't anything she—or he—could do about it.

"Don't go and say 'if'," Mikan said, holding his face with her hands. "You can't change the past, can you?"

Natsume seemed to calm down considerably, although his teeth were still grit. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. _Ever_."

Mikan almost laughed, but all she managed to do was crack a smile. She held his face, and leaned her forehead on his. She ran her hands down his bare chest and over his abdominal muscles. Mikan swallowed thickly, feeling like she was about to hurl. Stupid necklace. But, somehow, being near Natsume made her forget that and focus on the moment.

"I was serious, Polka," Natsume said, stopping her hands from roaming. "You're not going on any more missions. No matter what Persona or Victoria say. I'll take care of it."

Mikan took a step back, "Have you forgotten the reason that I did all of this? The reason that I left?"

"No," Natsume bit out. "But I'm still not letting you go through with this."

"I feel the same," Mikan said, her voice cracking because of the necklace. "I'm not letting you risk your life."

"Then I guess you're going to be disappointed because I'm not letting you out of a five foot radius of me," he retorted.

Mikan glared at him, "No. You're not doing anything. I'm the one who started this." Mikan watched Natsume's fists clench. "And I'm ending it, too."

Natsume's eyes flashed over with brief fear, "And how exactly are you going to 'end' it?"

Mikan swallowed, "I have yet to figure that out." She avoided his eyes.

Natsume forced her to face him, "And what? What do you think you're going to accomplish?"

"I'm going to keep you alive," she said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And if you die?" Natsume was furious. He knew where she was heading with this. He held her face with both hands, afraid that if he let go, she would be gone. "What happens then, huh?"

Mikan forced tears back. She felt an uncomfortable sensation in her eyes—the one a person feels when they are about to cry. "Then I die."

Natsume cracked. "_Hell no!_" He slammed his fist down on the counter. He was yelling now. "Polka, don't you realize that if you die, there is no reason for me to _live?_ If you die, then what the hell am I supposed to live for?"

Mikan let out a shaky breath, "Luca. Hotaru. Prez." She looked into his eyes. "You."

Natsume still didn't buy it. Imai? She never liked him very much. Neither did Prez. He shook his head. This girl was so freaking _dense_. She can't even fathom what would happen to his life if she disappeared. Natsume almost smirked. He would kill the entire AAO—burn them to ashes—if they laid a hand on her. The thought brought on a particular idea in his head. "Oh, I am so going to hell."

Then, he slanted his lips over hers. He felt exhilarated, like every nerve in his body was on fire. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss. It was like white hot fire, this kiss. His other hand trailed along her bare thigh. It crossed his mind that she was only wearing his shirt. Seeing her in _his_ shirt was pretty damn sexy in his opinion.

Mikan pulled back for a second, confused at his statement but replied, "I'll meet you there." She kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered, "But you'll be my heaven."

He started the kiss again and after a while, noticed that her breathing grew labored, more and more so. He had to stop this here. For now. He would make sure that he finished what he started later.

Mikan pulled away, picked up her glass from the counter, and took another sip of water to suppress the cough that was boiling up. She was really beginning to wonder why she wasn't dead right now. The necklace should really have done away with her by now. It was a frightening thought, really, that there must be an alternative reason as to why Persona and Victoria want her alive. Missions, no doubt. But there had to be something else—she just didn't know what. But how she wished she knew.

Mikan suddenly remembered what she was supposed to tell him. She looked at him quickly. "Natsume?"

"Hm?" he said, drawing pointless little circles on her hand that lay on the counter.

"Will you run away with me?"

Natsume stopped and he looked at her so quickly, that it startled Mikan to see his eyes on her in that short amount of time. He looks like she just asked him to marry her.

"_What?_"

"It's a stupid idea, isn't it?" Mikan began to lose courage. _Of course, _she thought, _just because I want to run away, doesn't mean he does_. "You don't have to answer. Just forget—"

Mikan was off her feet and the room around her began to spin. Natsume held her closely after he spun her around. "I was going to ask _you_ that."

Mikan smiled, "Thank goodness." She was sort of relieved that he agreed to do this with her. It means she's not alone.

There was a long moment of silence before Natsume asked, "So, when are we leaving this hellhole?"

"As soon as I—"

Mikan suddenly felt very sick. She quickly set the glass on the counter and ran to the sink. Bile rose from her throat and she wretched. Natsume was immediately behind her, holding her hair back. Nothing came out of her except for water. It was all she had, and she didn't eat much yesterday. It tasted disgusting, nonetheless.

"Ugh," Mikan said, panting heavily.

"We need to find a way to rip that necklace off of your neck," Natsume said.

"That's what I was…going to say," Mikan coughed out. Blood appeared in the sink and she quickly washed it down the drain with water before Natsume saw it. He didn't need to see that.

"Can you even hold down a glass of water?"

Mikan nodded her head weakly. "I can." She corrected herself. "I will."

"What exactly did Persona say about the necklace when he gave it to you?" Natsume asked, as he gave her a fresh cup of water.

Mikan traced back her memory to that cold, snowy night. "He said something along the lines of, _'You can't take this off yourself once you have it on_'."

"You can't take it off _yourself?_" Natsume inquired.

Mikan's eyes widened, "You're not thinking…?"

"I am."

"No," Mikan said. "It's not going to work." She looked at him warningly. "It's _cursed_, Natsume. If you tried to take it off, you don't know what could happen."

"You don't know what could happen either," he said.

Mikan shook her head, "It's _Persona_. If he created this thing, then do you really think it would be that easy to take off?"

Natsume gave a longing look and in a pained voice said, "It hurts you to be with me." He was leaning on the counters with his elbows and his were on his forehead.

Mikan pulled him up and forced him to look into her eyes, "It hurts me more _not_ to be."

"Why won't you let me try?" Natsume asked, gritting his teeth again. "You're so stubborn!"

Mikan smirked, "So I've been told."

"You're smiling at a time like this?"

"Hm," Mikan said, leaning closer to him. "I've always been the odd one, haven't I?"

"So you _did_ notice?" Natsume asked.

He was right about to start kissing her again, when there was a knock on his door. He grumbled something about people not caring to knock any other time except now and went to answer the door.

"What?" he snapped, answering the door.

It was Luca again. He had a worried expression on his face. "Natsume—" Luca was cut off when he saw Mikan walking to the door. He nearly fainted. "Oh, dear God…" This happened to him before. Luca could only imagine what these two do when they're together. Why was it always _him_ that has to bump into these awkward moments?

Natsume glanced back, and scowled. He slapped his hand over Luca's eyes and glared at Mikan. "Go put some clothes on!"

Mikan tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, keeping her distance from Natsume for a little bit of relief. "What were you about to say, Luca?"

Luca's head was tilted back a bit from Natsume's hand being over his face. "I-I came to tell Natsume that Victoria was substituting for Narumi in c-class."

Mikan's eyes widened. "_What?_" she screeched. She walked right up to Luca, pushed Natsume away, and grabbed his shirt. "What was she _doing_ there?" Luca's face showed that he was extremely uncomfortable. "Answer me, Luca!"

"I-I don't know, Mikan!" Luca said, looking anywhere but her. "Natsume, help me!"

Natsume sighed as he walked behind Mikan. He easily lifted her off her feet and set her down behind him. He looked straight at her angry and frantic face. "Go to our room."

"Not until I find out what Victoria did to Narumi!" Mikan said firmly.

"_Our?_" Luca said. "What do you mean by '_our'?"_

Luca was ignored by both. "Polka, I swear, if you don't—"

"Natsume, this isn't the time to be arguing! Narumi could be in trouble!" Mikan was restless now.

"Luca, wait right here," Natsume said.

He shut the door in Luca's face and went straight to Mikan. "What's wrong with you?"

"Victoria and Persona did something to Narumi," Mikan said anxiously. "I need to find out. They're probably torturing him. Oh, Natsume, this is my fault."

"I guess we're both guilty, then."

Mikan was getting pissed. "Didn't I tell you it wasn't your fault?" Natsume didn't reply. "Go get Luca. I'll be right there."

Natsume let Luca in and Mikan joined them shortly on the couch clad in her DA uniform shirt and skirt that she wore yesterday. She seemed to have misplaced the blazer. Luca looked better now that she was fully clothed. Natsume was still pissed at her show a few minutes ago.

"Did Victoria do anything…peculiar?" Mikan asked quietly.

Luca sighed, "Mainly, she gave orders to do work that Narumi apparently left us. I know that's not the truth." He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. "Narumi _never_ leaves us work."

"Narumi knows," Mikan said. "Narumi _knows_ everything, Natsume. That's why they took him. Narumi knows me too well. He probably knows what I'm planning on doing now."

"What can they do to him?" Natsume scoffed. "He's just as much of a teacher as them."

"They're going to torture him," Mikan said, eyes widening.

"Where'd they take him?" Luca asked.

"Probably underground," Mikan said. "Into the tunnels. There must be alternative routes that lead to some kind of cell chamber."

"Tunnels?" Luca said skeptically. "We have underground tunnels?"

"We have a town on school campus, Luca," Natsume said. "Of course we'd have some secret underground tunnels leading to torture chambers."

"We have to find him," Mikan said. "And then we have to help him run—"

It happened so quickly, that nobody could have predicted it. They heard a deafening explosion. Mikan was up and out of her seat before anyone could stop her. She ran to the window and looked outside. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The academy was being attacked.

There were bombs being dropped into the northern forest. There were people infiltrating academy grounds. They carried guns, grenades, and worst of all, their alices. Trees were on fire and the sight was absolutely horrid. It reminded Mikan of the AAO headquarters she destroyed. The gravel was bashed in and the concrete walls were blown up.

Hundreds of infiltrators ran onto academy grounds, burning, destroying everything they saw. In a matter of minutes, a war broke out. Mikan immediately saw DA students—and other high school students—fighting already. She knew that Victoria's DA had to be prepared at a moment's notice, but this was all too sudden for her.

Mikan began to formulate a plan in her head. She would really have to stick it out. She only heard what happened in wars, and it wasn't pretty. Killing people shouldn't be something that she wasn't used to, but this scared her for some reason. She never expected this to happen. She hoped she wasn't alone, but she knew that what she was going to do would ensure that she was. Mikan was trapped.

Alice warfare was beginning.

Mikan acted quickly. She ran over to Luca. "Luca, get Hotaru, Anna, Koko, and everyone that you can. I'm sure Hotaru has some kind of device that can get you away from here. If she doesn't, force her to make one. And quick."

"Mikan?" Luca said. "What's going on?"

"Just go!" Mikan said. "And take Natsume with you. I'll explain later."

"Oi, Polka," Natsume said, grabbing her arm. "What the hell's going on?"

There was another loud explosion. Mikan's throat began to burn again. "Natsume, I can't explain too much now, but the academy's being attacked. You have to go with Luca and do what I just said."

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked, before she could run off.

There was a smaller explosion, and the sound of crumbling bricks. "You're going to have to trust me on this one, Natsume." Mikan looked at him. He wasn't going to leave her. "I'll meet up with you as soon as possible, okay? Just…trust me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to, Natsume," Mikan said, trying to come up with an excuse to make him go. She thought of one. "I have to get some supplies from my room. You _have_ to go. I'll teleport as soon as I'm ready. There's nothing to it."

Natsume was persistent. "Why can't we go together?"

"Teleporting two people takes more energy than one," Mikan said. "As you already know, I need all of my energy."

Natsume reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but once I see you again, you're not going anywhere."

Mikan nodded, "I promise, when we meet again, we will stay together. But for now, we have to separate." She leaned up and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "I love you." Mikan held his hand tightly. She hoped that she could keep that promise. Or, at least, try to. At that moment, she wondered whether or not she told the truth. She knew what she was about to do. What she _had_ to do. Why was it that she felt this horrible longing to run with him?

Natsume kissed her once, twice, thrice before turning around and running with Luca. Mikan took a deep breath before looking at what destruction has happened. In a matter of minutes, buildings were on fire, people were being evacuated, alices were fighting. Mikan clenched her teeth and teleported to her room.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Isabella and Ivan were waiting for her. They were in their specific mission outfits, designed especially for their unique alice. Mikan was relieved to see them there. She had to go look for them, anyway, to tell them that they had to fight.

"Mikan," Isabella said. She ran over and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay. Ivan and I were about to grab your mission uniform and look for you."

"I'm here," Mikan said. "and I'm better than ever."

Ivan gave Mikan a hug, just as Isabella did. "I'm sure you know what we're doing, right?"

Mikan nodded, "Keeping this academy safe." _Keeping my friends safe,_ she thought.

So she lied to Natsume. She knew she was a horrible person. But more than anything, she wanted Natsume safe. He would eventually know that she wasn't leaving with him, but Luca and Hotaru would make sure he left with them. They would be safe and as far away from the academy as possible. At least, that's what she hoped. For now, her place will be here with Ivan and Isabella. And if fate wanted it, they would meet again soon.

"We're going to take different sections," Ivan said. "The rest of the DA is scattered between the school buildings, main buildings, hospitals and such. There isn't very many of us, but I'm sure the faculty and a lot of high school students are taking part in this."

"I'll take Central Town," Mikan said. "I'm sure they need help there."

Ivan nodded, "I'm taking the high school division. Isabella's taking the front gate."

"No, that's way too dangerous," Mikan said. "You could get easily bombed there."

"Same with Central Town," she said. "Besides, someone has to take that position. I'll be with some others, anyways."

Mikan hugged both of her friends again. "Try to keep in touch. Keep those cell phones on. They're the only means of communication we have."

The both nodded and headed out of her dorm. Mikan quickly went to her closet and dragged out her uniform. The she slid on the black shorts and strapped a gun onto her thigh. She slid on a white tank top and put her leather jacket on afterwards. After zipping up her boots, Mikan searched her closet until she found a backpack. She filled it with a couple of water bottles, some food, and supplies. She didn't know how nasty this war was going to get, but she needed to be prepared.

_War_. That sounded so awful. To think, she was getting ready for something that began so suddenly. But, this is what she was trained for. She ran out of her room. Mikan ran down the current hallway, making sure nobody was left in their rooms. She did this on every floor before she just teleported to Central Town.

Mikan felt like she just stepped into hell. Alices were screaming for their lives and running. She recognized the symbol on the back of one of the men's shirts. _AAO_. Of course. Surprise attack. Mikan struggled to keep her composure. Seeing this shouldn't make her queasy, but it did. She went through stuff that was just as bad as this.

Mikan shook her head. No. She was just worried about Natsume. That's all.

**. . .**

Hotaru was getting annoyed with all these people in her lab. She wasn't used to this. _Nobody_ was supposed to be in her lab except for her and occasionally Luca.

"Imai, you're supposed to get us out of here," Natsume snapped.

Hotaru glared at him, "Calm down, Hyuuga. I don't see you working on anything."

"She'll be here, Natsume," Luca whispered so only he could hear.

"How do you know?" Natsume grumbled in a low voice.

"She said she would," Luca said.

"I don't think she has a problem with lying to me to keep me safe," Natsume said. "I feel like a damn three-year-old."

"You're acting like one," Luca said, sitting down next to him. "Quit whining. She knows what she's doing."

"She's an _idiot_," Natsume said.

"Is that why you love her?"

Natsume looked up to see Hotaru. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a machine to work on?"

"Don't you have a shirt you can put on?" she talked back.

"Does it really bother you?"

Luca cut in, "Here, Natsume." Luca tossed him his hoodie. "Just wear this."

"And for your information," Hotaru said. "I've already finished."

"That quick?" Luca asked.

"Yes, well, it was an old thing I had lying around. I never really _wanted_ to finish it, but I suppose it made it reentry to my lab. I made a few tweaks and had it transport."

"How does it work?"

"Only three people can go at a time maximum," she explained. "You simply press a series of numbers and you separate atomically. After that, you get transported a few miles away from this academy where we will meet and make a plan."

"_Atomically?_" Luca asked. "Meaning, atom by atom? Won't that…hurt?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "I'll make sure you'll be the first to find out."

"Start sending people off," Natsume said. "How many are there, anyway?"

"Mainly our class," Hotaru said. "That's all that we could get." She turned her attention to the group of people lounging in her lab. "All, right. We're going to get started. I'm not sure when the idiot will show up, but we have to follow orders. Get in line."

Natsume's jaw stiffened. Luca saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "She'll be here."

Natsume didn't reply.

**. . .**

Mikan ran down the street. The town was beginning to empty, people were running away fast. The streets were bare except for a running person here or there, trying to find safety. She found herself at a bar. There was nobody inside and she wondered whether or not this would be a good hideout. _Does the AAO have any desperate alcoholics?_ She wondered.

Mikan stepped inside. The place was in good condition—just empty and had some wine bottles thrown here or there. The place gave her the chills.

"Hello?" Mikan said. "Is anyone there?"

Silence greeted her. Mikan kept her nullification alice on alert. If she was attacked by surprise, then she would automatically nullify the alice that attacked her. Gunshots are what she worried about, though. She couldn't do much to block those. Suddenly, Mikan heard a piercing scream. A cry for help.

She ran out of the bar and saw an AAO agent holding a student by her hair.

"Hey!" Mikan yelled, getting out her gun. "Let her go! She's only a student!"

The agent pointed a gun at her. Mikan loaded hers. "Step back, or the girl dies."

Mikan held her ground. "Let her go!" She was screaming. "Let her go, _now!_"

The man threw the girl harshly on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran. The man headed straight for Mikan. Mikan tried to back away, but the snow as slowing down her progress. She stumbled backwards until the agent clamped his hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Mikan felt herself choking. She desperately tried to pry his fingers off of her throat. As quickly as she could, she kicked the man hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let go of her and staggered backwards. Mikan hurried to pick up her gun and shot him straight in the head.

Her hands were shaking, and she was panting like a dog. Mikan slipped down to her knees and placed a hand over her pulsing heart.

The man was merciless. He was about to kill an innocent student. How could he do that? Did wars really bring out this in people? Mikan felt herself sniffling from the cold, but it also might have been from the tears that she was letting out.

"So scary," she whispered.

Mikan didn't want to go through that again. She got out of it, sure, but she would have been dead if she didn't think fast enough. Why was she even scared? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't the AAO be afraid of _her?_ Maybe it was because she had never been in a war before. Sure, she went around on missions, but all the while she knew what she was set up for. _Danger_. Wasn't a war the same?

No. It wasn't. Wars are unpredictable. Mikan had no idea what was in store for her. Would she end up dying? Wars last for _years_. All people do during that time is fight and kill. Mikan helplessly wondered if the upcoming years in her life would be her fighting in this war and dying in it. Would that happen? Her life was shortened as it was. The thought burned her mind. It was frightening. She could very well tick the number of years she had in her life off her fingers.

Mikan deeply breathed in cold air and stepped up. She furiously wiped her face with her black leather glove. She replaced her gun on her strap and began walking down the street, ignoring the dead man making the snow go red.

Snow. It was funny, but she wasn't cold at all. She was wearing shorts, and _she wasn't cold_. Maybe because it was her fire alice burning inside of her that kept her warm. She didn't know, but she was glad that at least she wouldn't freeze to death.

As soon as she was running again, Mikan ran down to the square.

**. . .**

Natsume stood outside the machine they were using to escape. He impatiently tapped his foot. Wasn't she supposed to be here by now? It should take her that long. How many supplies was she bringing?

Luca stared at his best friend and gave Hotaru a look. They both easily knew what Mikan was doing. She wasn't coming. She was going to stay and fight. Natsume should know this too, but the trust he had in her led him to believe otherwise. It was all futile. She wasn't coming, and Natsume would have to face the fact.

"Natsume," Luca said tentatively. "We should be getting ready to leave soon. Imai said that we were the last three."

"She'll be here," Natsume said, but he paused. "_The last three?_"

Luca swallowed. "Yeah. We need to get going before something bad happens—"

Suddenly, the side of Hotaru's lab blew up. Debris flew everywhere, and it could've killed someone. But luckily, the three hid behind a lab desk. The wall was on fire and beyond it one could see the snow outside. Luca jinxed it.

Luca grabbed Hotaru and pushed her forward. Natsume traveled not far behind, walking over busted cement bricks.

As they were all stepping into the machine, something in Natsume clicked. His eyes widened as he said, "She isn't coming."

Luca glanced at him worriedly, "Natsume, get in."

Natsume glanced at Luca. He stood still. Luca began to worry. Was he going to leave? Natsume took a hesitant step forward and Luca filled with relief. But it was only to be replaced with shocked when Natsume closed the machine with him outside it. Luca stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"See ya, Luca," Natsume said, waving to his friend. Then, he turned around and ran out the broken wall.

Luca called after him, _"Natsume!"_

But it was useless. He was gone.

**. . .**

Mikan reached the square and immediately ran down an alleyway. She was hiding. There were countless AAO agents scattered amongst the buildings. Mikan hid behind a couple of frozen crates. She kneeled perfectly still, waiting for the right moment to start an explosion that would kill them all.

Mikan noticed that they all stood on the edge. Of course, she could create a fire big enough to kill them all right then and there, but there was no telling what that could do to her health. She needed her health more than she needed to wipe them out, so she was going to wait.

Mikan became aware of the way they moved. They moved towards the center of the square, and faced the edge at one point of their guarding. She figured out what they were doing. If anyone were to come near the square, they would kill them on the spot. Mikan wondered how she got away. Then it hit her. They were walking towards the center, with their backs facing her.

_That_ was the opportune moment.

Mikan waited for a while, and when she saw them moving towards the center, she got ready. As their backs faced her, she moved from behind the crates and up towards the opening of the alleyway. Once they were far enough away, she walked into the square, ever so quietly. She was completely prepared to kill, but what happened next shocked her to no end.

An explosion appeared out of nowhere. The ground the agents stood on literally blew up, sending bodies flying five, ten feet away. Mikan was knocked back onto her backside. She held an arm up against the bright flames. Then, her eyes widened. Out of the flames appeared someone she did _not_ expect to see.

_Natsume_.

Her jaw dropped and she watched him walked towards her. He wore an angry expression and the fire that was blazing behind him only intensified it. Mikan was at a loss for words.

Natsume was crouching at her side in a matter of seconds. He looked directly into her eyes. "So…you tried to get rid of me?"

Mikan got up into a sitting position. She avoided his gaze and looked down. "I had to stay and fight."

Natsume held her chin and gently turned her face to look at him. "I'm not stupid."

Mikan frowned, "Okay, so I had to keep them off your track."

Natsume smirked, "How did that work out for you?"

Mikan's lip was quivering. "Not too well."

Natsume's eyes widened, "Are…are you going to _cry?_"

Mikan finally looked at him with her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you, didn't I?"

Mikan's throat burned. "But you could get killed—"

"Oi," Natsume said, exasperatedly rubbing his temples. "Polka, stop treating me like I can't take care of myself. If you don't remember, I'm still a Dangerous Ability student. I just don't go on missions, thanks to a certain someone."

Mikan almost smiled. "That certain someone saved your life." Mikan leaned up to peck his lips. "And she's almost glad that you're here."

"_Almost?_" Natsume said, bumping his forehead with hers.

"I'm not sure that you can handle fighting by my side," Mikan teased.

Natsume gave her a small smile—the one that was meant only for her to see. It sent Mikan's heart fluttering. Natsume whispered, "Well, why don't we find out?"

Natsume got up to his feet and helped Mikan up. She held his hand tightly. There was no mistaking that she was happy that he was here now. She felt so alone. She was sure she was going to die in this bloody war. But with Natsume, she felt like everything was possible.

Mikan stood in front of Natsume, clasping both of his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes. "You're dangerous for me, Natsume."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Why would that be?"

Mikan hugged him and he hugged her back. She sighed. "You make me believe in the impossible."

* * *

**Okay, Merry Christmas to you all. This was a quicker update, no?**

**Major plot twist. Ha! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Surprises, Surprises

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 9~**

**-Surprises, Surprises-

* * *

**

Weeks had gone by. Mikan still didn't know if Luca and Hotaru and the rest of their class got away safely. She could only hope. Natsume remained by her side throughout the entire thing. It was what comforted her. Without him, she was afraid she would have gone insane.

Mikan watched Natsume's chest steadily go up and down. His head lay peacefully on her lap. She had volunteered to take the first watch. Natsume really needed his sleep. He literally wouldn't let Mikan out of his sight, even though she was completely capable of taking care of herself. Mikan ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly while staring into space.

At the moment, they were in Mr. Bear's cabin. It was pretty safe to be there. They could never be fully protected from the bombs unless they were off academy ground, which wasn't going to happen. Mikan had to rest for at least a day. She had been fighting nonstop for weeks. Her back hurt, her legs were beyond sore, and her feet hurt so badly. She needed to rest for a little while. She was in no condition to fight, and she knew that.

She felt as though the life was being drained out of her.

But Natsume didn't need to know that. She tried her hardest to keep on a smiling face for him when they weren't battling AAO agents, which wasn't often. Right now, she could afford to put on a pained expression because no matter how much she tried to deny it, she overexerted herself.

**. . .**

Somewhere deep in Tokyo far away from the academy, Hotaru was angrily tapping her foot against the floor of an enormous, expensive mansion. She and the other alice refugees were currently living in it. It was definitely paradise compared to Gakuen Alice. The house was actually her grandparents' and parents' old home before they moved to Mikan's town. She stared into the roaring fire that was built in the mantle, her arms crossed, and one hand under her chin.

"Hotaru," Luca said lovingly. He only called her by her first name when she needed comforting. Right now, that's what she needed. "Are you okay?" No reply. Luca stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She still remained cold and motionless. "They won't give up without a fight."

"I know."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"We left two moronic imbeciles that are hopelessly in love in the middle of an Alice War."

"Right," Luca said, pretending to be ignorant. "Forgot about that."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "You know everyone currently living in my home is in debt to me. I expect payment."

Luca chuckled, "Oh, we know."

"The food isn't free either," she said. "It takes a lot of it to feed all these people."

"It's a good thing we're alices," Luca said. "Some of us can actually make food."

"Hm," she said. "What a lucky turnout."

"Lucky indeed," Luca said, thinking about Mikan and Natsume's fate.

"I suppose it's no use dwelling over them," Hotaru said. "I shouldn't be feeling regret."

"So you feel it too?"

"I never intended for them to fight on their own," she said blankly. "Mikan can be so stupidly _spontaneous_. You never see these things coming with her."

"I was actually thinking of staying with Natsume before he closed the machine on us," Luca said. "But I don't know how I would be of any use."

"You'd be completely useless," Hotaru said bluntly. "You'd just slow us down, so there would be no reason for you to be there."

Luca smiled. He knew that was her way of telling him that she didn't want him to be in the war. No matter how coldly she said it, it still made him feel warm. He held her tighter, and Hotaru allowed herself to lean her head back. They were going to be here for a while.

**. . .**

Natsume stirred awake. He found himself on the cold ground, but with Mr. Bear's old blanket and pillow. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The nightmare he just woke up from was the worst of them yet. He frantically looked around for what he was searching for. But there was no Mikan. That's what worried him. He got up. She had to be around here somewhere. And he had to admit, he didn't think he could handle it if she left him for a third time.

"Hey, Polka-Dots," Natsume called, trying to mask the tremor in his voice. "Where are you?"

"Out here!"

Natsume let out a breath that he didn't know he had held. He grabbed his coat—he stole it from an abandoned shop in Central Town—and walked outside to see Mikan chopping a piece of wood clean in half with an axe. He stopped her long enough to steal a kiss before letting her go on with her business.

"We need to go to Central Town."

"I know," Mikan replied. They were running low on food. "I'm just making sure we have wood ready if we come back." She looked at him up and down. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Natsume ignored her question. He was _not_ going to tell her about the nightmares. "How much longer do you think this thing's going to last?"

She was momentarily distracted. "It depends on how long it takes to kill them off," Mikan said blankly.

"You make it sound so vulgar," Natsume joked.

Mikan remained expressionless. "It's because it is. Killing their agents—I've been at it for years. I should be used to it by now, right?"

Natsume's expression changed into that of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"It feels so wrong," Mikan said. "I hate being in this war, but I know, somehow, it's my place right now."

"At least you're defending what you believe in," he replied.

Mikan sighed and lodged the axe into a piece of wood, leaving it there. "That's one thing that's keeping me going."

"And the other things?"

Mikan smiled at him. "You should know what they are by now."

Natsume took his hand in hers. Even though she wore a pair of leather gloves, her hand was freezing. He honestly didn't know how she wasn't frozen yet, being out here for so long. It would be even worse if she was wearing those shorts. Of course, a couple weeks ago, he convinced her it would be better if she found herself a pair of pants. She agreed, but she still found it to be wrong because it was her uniform. And Isabella didn't have the choice of warmer clothing. She felt bad, but she had to admit—it was much better.

Natsume pulled her along with her as he started walking. "Let's get going."

Mikan's hand tightened its grip on his. She followed him after picking up her backpack, all the while thinking. Where was Narumi? Was he safe? What about Persona and Victoria? Why haven't they attacked them yet? All of these questions just worried Mikan extraneously. As Mikan stared down at her scuffed leather boots, she became increasingly aware of extra footprints. She knew they weren't Natsume's, unless he had sprouted another pair of legs.

Mikan's breath hitched as she furiously dragged him back.

"Whoa—what the?"

"Shh!" Mikan hushed. "Up the tree. And hurry."

Mikan ran back the short distance they walked. She quickly covered up their footprints in the snow when she ran back.

Natsume looked at her curiously. "What's going on, Polka?"

"Natsume!" she whispered harshly. "Not now!"

Natsume begrudgingly complied with her wishes. He expertly climbed the tree—he's only been doing it half his life. Mikan followed close behind. They sat on a sturdy branch, well hidden from view. Mikan was couched close to the trunk. She took a knife from her belt and stabbed it into the tree. She held the knife close to her ear, listening for any vibrations that footsteps would cause.

"Where'd you learn the trick?" Natsume was mildly impressed.

"When I was hiding from assassins," she said quickly. "Now hush."

Mikan listened intently. She heard a very slight buzzing. It got a bit louder and she knew someone was heading in their direction. She took her knife out and stuck it back in her belt. She waited. That's when she heard them.

"Hey." A deep, burly voice said. "I don't think anyone is down here."

"This is where she told us to come," said a female voice. She sounded mature and menacing. "There has to be some sign that they were there."

"All I found was wood," he replied. "Go check yourself."

The woman sighed, exasperated. "No need. If there's really nothing there, then we should get going." The snow crunched beneath her feet. "She's going to be furious. We had to find that girl at any cost. And on top of that, that blonde man escaped last night."

The man loudly shuddered. "I don't like being around him. He kissed the guard and knocked him out. That's not right."

"Damn straight," Natsume muttered in agreement under his breath.

Mikan covered his mouth with her hand.

Laughter. "It was funny. Human Pheromone. What a useless alice."

"Useless unless you use it to escape," the man mumbled.

"All right, all right," the woman said. "Let's go. If we're no use here, we might as well scout out alices in Central Town."

The sound of retreating footsteps did not settle Mikan's heart. _Narumi escaped?_ And who were they looking for? She really hoped it wasn't her. But it _had_ to be her, since she and Natsume were the only ones to visit Mr. Bear's cabin. And on top of that they were scouting alices to kill. Mikan's head swirled.

"So, Naru's on the run," Natsume mused.

Mikan settled back against the trunk. "That's good. I'm relieved. Hopefully, he'll get out of the academy as soon as possible."

"Somehow, I don't find that likely."

"And why not?"

"He'd find some way to fight," he scoffed. "He's truly an idiot. Like you."

Mikan frowned, "Remind me again why I put up with you?"

Natsume didn't even get a chance to reply because Mikan had jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully at the bottom. Natsume followed suit.

"We should get to Central Town," he said. "Whatever reason their scouting for isn't good."

**. . .**

"_Help!_"

Mikan's ears perked up. "Natsume, wait here." Mikan dashed around a corner to find another student refugee, trying to find his way out of the academy. Mikan pulled out her gun and shot the agent down.

Conditions in Central Town were so much worse. Buildings were left abandoned. The usual happy aura is gone, replaced by a dreary, grey atmosphere. They would occasionally come across a body. Sometimes they knew the person. It was even worse that way. It really got to them when they found a child crying in a shop, hiding from agents. Snow fell everywhere, but it wasn't white. It was black and muddy.

Mikan hurried her way over to the boy. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She held him close. She didn't know him too well; only saw him once or twice in the hallway. He was their age. He was shaking. "You need to get out of here. The academy gates are too guarded, so I'm going to transport you to the nearest train station I know. From there, get as far away as you can."

He nodded. "O-okay."

Mikan took his hand and concentrated. She imagined the train station she saw on the way to Gakuen Alice all those years ago. The boy was engulfed in a white glow, and within seconds, he disappeared. Mikan stood up and stared at the spot where he once stood. She kicked the agent's body over to the side.

"You really need to stop teleporting everyone you see."

His voice was soft, caring. Mikan knew he was worried about her health. She just shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "They need help. There's no other way."

He walked up behind her and gently massaged her shoulders. "You know that it's not good for your body. Don't overexert yourself."

"I know, I know," Mikan sighed. She let Natsume massage small circles into her shoulders. It felt good. "But this is a war. We have to sacrifice things. It just ends up working that way."

Natsume stopped. He backed up and started walking. He wasn't going to argue with her. They needed to continue to look around for agents. Kill them off whenever they could. "Coming?"

Mikan expression contorted to that of sadness. "Yeah…"

Natsume and Mikan spent the rest of their time in town hunting around corners and catching agents by surprise. It was the easiest element they could incorporate with the risk of using their alices. Central Town was now chock full of AAO agents, and they were lucky if they found a spot that they could rest in for five minutes. The winter air bit their skin, and they were badly in need of healing.

Suddenly, they heard something above them. Simultaneously, they both looked up and their eyes widened. There was a huge black helicopter. And out of it, it rained small black dots. Bombs.

The next thing Mikan knew was that she was being yanked and forced to run in a direction far away from the helicopter. Natsume was pulling her. He wouldn't let her use her alice. She stumbled very clumsily. It wasn't like her. She was almost near panic. How were they going to get out of this? Mikan stopped her stumbling and tried to run better.

The first bomb hit the ground and sent debris everywhere. Vaguely, Mikan noticed that the bombs weren't ordinary bombs. They were obviously enhanced with alices. And if they were enhanced with alices, it meant that she could nullify their attack. She worked quickly, and, while running, she spread a shield around Natsume. She felt so weak—she didn't even know if she could cover herself. But she managed to get her upper body covered in the shield, and she knew that none of her vital organs would be struck.

Mikan eventually caught pace with Natsume. He led her through alleys and around buildings until they reached what used to be a book store. The shop was deserted now. It was on the south side of town, far enough away from the bombing which was mostly happening in the center and north. Mikan breathed heavily and sunk to the ground, letting her shield down. Her feet hurt like hell. She took off the backpack she had and sighed as her shoulders experienced relief.

Natsume took precautionary measures. He locked the front door and closed the shutters, making sure nobody could see inside. He moved a waist-high bookcase in front of the door, just in case. Mikan made her way to a nearby couch, which was part of the reading area—somewhere where one can read in peace. Sitting down on a chair took a load off her swollen feet. It felt nice. She closed her eyes and leaned back. She felt Natsume sit down beside her.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you."

Mikan's eyelids drooped. The thought didn't settle well with her. "I don't want to."

Natsume frowned. "You're tired." Mikan was almost asleep. He smirked as he kissed each of her eyelids closed. "Goodnight."

Mikan didn't object as sleep captured her. Natsume gently laid her down across the couch, making sure that she was comfortable. Barely any light was shown in the shop, so he found a candle and lit it. It was dim, but it was going to have to do. He set it down on the side table that was settled between two couches. He then wandered to the back of the bookstore, giving her some space. He knew that her throat was bothering her, even though she didn't say a word.

**. . .**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, like there was some kind of glue bonding them together. As soon as she woke up, she realized that she was starving. She dragged herself to the backpack she brought with her to find something to eat. The supplies she packed weeks ago were completely diminished, and they were currently living off of whatever food they could rummage from town. All they had in their backpack was stale bread from the bakery and a bottle of old water. Mikan left the bread for Natsume and drank water.

"Hey, why are you awake?"

Mikan turned her head warily to see Natsume leaning on the counter. "I'm actually really thirsty."

"I can see that." He moved to crouch down next to her. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning," she lied immediately.

"Liar," he said. "Eat."

Mikan almost pouted at how easily he caught her bluff. "You take half. We don't have much, and I doubt we'll find food soon."

"I ate while you were asleep," Natsume replied simply, sitting on the floor with his legs stretched in front of him and leaning his head back on the couch behind him. He closed his eyes.

Mikan looked at him and at the piece of bread uncertainly. "Promise?"

"Promise _what?_"

"That you already ate."

He opened one eye, and then closed it again. "Yeah."

_Liar, _Mikan thought. She ripped it in half and gave him a piece. "Take it."

Natsume sighed. "I told you to just eat it, alright?"

"But I'll feel bad, so just take it like a man."

"I am a man."

"Not unless you eat this piece of bread," Mikan said, too seriously. She crawled up on his legs so that she was straddling him. She lifted his head and forced him to look at her.

"Mikan…?" Natsume's voice was barely a whisper.

"If you don't eat it, then I'll feed it to you," she said hoarsely, partly because of the necklace, partly because of the feeling bubbling up inside her.

Mikan knew the effect she was having on him, and she loved it. Natsume was captured in her spell. She had him reeling with her touch alone. She absentmindedly played with his hair with one hand, and with the other, she ran a hand down his shoulder. He shivered. Mikan smiled and placed both of her hands behind his neck after taking a chunk of bread between her teeth. She pulled him in close. She made sure he knew where she was heading with this.

"You won't get a kiss unless you eat," Mikan said through her clenched teeth.

Natsume took the chunk of bread into his mouth, brushing his lips across hers in the process. He chewed and swallowed. As soon as he did, Mikan pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. It was much too quick for his liking, so he took his hand and placed it on her neck, pulling her in again. Mikan smiled against his lips. She pulled back, ripped another chunk off and once again, fed him. Natsume was obliging without a fight.

Mikan found that Natsume wore the smallest scowl on his face whenever she pulled away from a kiss. It was actually quite adorable. He could be so simpleminded sometimes. Mikan was about to take a bite of bread for herself when it was ripped out of her hands. Natsume held the piece in his hand and ripped off a small piece with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a harsh whisper. Her lids were drooping.

"Same thing you are," he replied. "Now do you want to kiss me or what?"

Mikan ate the small piece. Natsume grinned devilishly. Mikan rightfully claimed her kiss and right afterwards she fed him the last of the bread. Natsume found the entire ordeal completely unfair. He ended up eating most of it when he knew she was hungry. He felt absolutely horrid. That's why when she tried to kiss him again, he didn't let her.

Mikan blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I need to find you some food."

Her eyes hardened. "You don't need to do anything. It's disastrous out there. Even I won't go out."

"Does that mean I shouldn't?"

"It means you won't," Mikan clarified.

"We won't last long in here if I don't," Natsume pressed.

"Don't go out now," Mikan said after a pause. "We can go out later, when things are more settled."

Natsume didn't want to upset her further. "Fine, but you stay behind me."

"Hmm," Mikan said, enveloping his head in her arms. "Whatever you want…"

And once again, their lips met.

**. . .**

"Don't you think we should be helping out with this war?"

Hotaru and Luca looked up at the figure standing in their doorway. It was Sumire. She had her arms crossed, and a very distraught expression crossed her face.

Hotaru pursed her lips. "I'm actually sending out weapons to the alices fighting in the war."

"And we just sit here and do nothing?" Sumire growled. "I feel freaking useless. Mikan and Natsume are out there—"

"Mikan and Hyuuga are trained dangerous ability students," Hotaru interrupted. "We are obviously not. Judging by the way the academy looked when we left, I'd say we wouldn't even last a day."

"So we're just going to sit here while they're fighting for us? Why can't we help them? Why can't we—"

"There's no argument over this, Perms," Hotaru said blandly. "What can we really do? I know for a fact that you've never been trained before. Neither have I or Luca. So what use are we out in the battlefield? Do you think we can magically gain knowledge of killing? It's not easy. And the risk is too high. We're better off helping from a distance."

Sumire couldn't look her in the eye when she asked, "But…what if they die?"

Hotaru's eyes hardened. "If _they_ died, do you really think we had a chance?"

"She's your best friend…"

"She's yours too."

"She's not as close to me as she is to you," Sumire countered.

Hotaru wasn't fazed. "But she's still your friend nonetheless."

Sumire couldn't argue with that.

**. . .**

A man and a woman stood outside the academy wall in disguise. They spoke in harsh whispers to each other, hoping that they did not catch the attention of anyone around them. The woman had her hair up in a ponytail. The man motioned her to follow him. They scaled the wall and hopped over.

The sight that beheld them shocked them to the very core. They didn't expect to see this much destruction in such little time. After all, they were former alices that used to go to this school. The woman stared at the charred buildings.

"This is…" she started.

"Damn," the man cursed. "It isn't nearly as bad as what the alice messenger told us."

"You're right," the woman replied, swallowing. "It's much, much worse."

The man shook his head. "We're here on a mission."

"Right. Where do you think we should start?" the woman asked.

"I think Central Town would be our best bet," he replied.

"That place is being raided by bombs. Are you sure?"

"It's either that or the forests," he said. "And who _knows_ what we'll find there."

"Not Mr. Bear," the woman laughed. "Kaname took him away long ago."

"I remember that," the man said, laughing along with her. He took her hand in his. "Now, to find our little Mikan and that brat Natsume…"

"Tsubasa, you're as cold to him as ever," the woman said, tightening their hold. "Can't say I blame you, though."

"Misaki, can you believe she came back _after_ we graduated?" Tsubasa asked. "And after leaving so suddenly…"

"Can you blame her?" she asked. "She was always pretty spontaneous."

Tsubasa's eyes clearly softened. "True. But I missed her, y'know?"

"Not as much as Natsume," she contradicted. "He was a mess."

"He set me on fire," he clarified. "Stupid kid."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Let's just find them."

"Okay," Tsubasa said. "But stay close. I don't want you blown to pieces."

"That's reassuring…" Misaki smirked.

"Just be careful," Tsubasa warned. "This is gonna get ugly."

**. . .**

Natsume held Mikan tightly in his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and played with his shirt. Natsume rubbed her arm. They had been silent for a long time, keeping their thoughts to themselves, and occasionally hearing bombs hit in the far distance. Mikan jumped every time she heard one.

Natsume fingered Mikan's necklace. Mikan tried not to wince, but it was hard not to. She gently pushed Natsume's hand away and asked, "What are you doing?"

Natsume stared at her necklace, then at her. Her eyes were deep hazel. "I could take that off."

"I thought we went over this?" Mikan sighed. "I don't know what could happen to you—"

"Will you stop worrying about me?" he growled.

"You didn't let me finish," Mikan said. "As I was saying, I don't know what could happen to you, nor do I know what could happen to me. It's not a good idea."

"Then how're you ever going to get that off?" he asked. "What if Victoria and that idiot Persona die in this bloody war?"

"They won't die," Mikan said darkly. "They're both used to having people die for them."

Natsume glowered at her at first, but his gaze softened. "And what if that thing came off and nothing happened to either of us?"

"That's highly unlikely," Mikan said. "And I'm willing to go as far as saying that it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," he whispered. "And didn't you say that you believe in the impossible?"

Mikan bit her lip. "Yes, I did."

Natsume leaned closer. "So can we try?"

Mikan knew what he was trying to do. She avoided looking in his eyes at all costs. She looked down, instead. "No. That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

Natsume took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Please?"

Mikan was looking into his deep maroon eyes. It wasn't like him to beg. "W-why do you want to take it off so badly?"

Natsume paused, and then answered, "Because I don't want you to be in pain when you're near me."

Mikan sighed, looking away again. "I don't know…"

Natsume pulled her gaze back to his. "Please?"

Mikan took a deep breath. "I'm…scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

Mikan blinked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm willing to take the risk," he stated.

Mikan looked at him for a long time. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Mikan swallowed thickly. "Okay." Her voice was so small.

"Hey," Natsume said. "Don't be afraid."

Mikan merely nodded. Natsume gently kissed her forehead and pushed her off his lap. Mikan sat with her legs under her. She held her little hands to her chest, clutched into fists. Her face visibly drained of any color. She was so very afraid. Not only for Natsume but for herself. Natsume's hands traveled to her neck, getting ready to remove the necklace. He looked at her for the okay. Once again, she nodded.

Natsume reached behind her neck and looked for a clasp or something that held the necklace on her. Mikan felt the hairs on her neck rising. A shiver ran down her spine, and suddenly, she felt paralyzed. She shut her eyes tightly. Natsume found the clasp, and gently, ever so gently, he undid it.

Immediately, the entire room was engulfed in a white light brighter than burning magnesium. It temporarily blinded the both of them. Mikan felt something course through her body. She didn't know what it was; it just felt a lot like fire. It might just have been the shock Persona told her about. She didn't know. Her limbs felt like gelatin, and she fell backwards with a light thud. Her eyes drooped closed.

For some reason, Mikan had a strong feeling that she should be dead, but she wasn't. Something was keeping her going. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. Briefly, she saw pictures flash through her mind. It was a little boy. He was the spitting image of Natsume. The same maroon eyes, the gorgeous black hair. He was beautiful. It must have been Natsume when he was little. Little Natsume was telling her to keep going. So she focused on her breathing and did so.

Just as soon as it came, the light left and a dark, murky purple light was left in its place. After a minute, Natsume was back to normal, but Mikan was lying limp on the floor. Natsume panicked. It was when she briefly opened her eyes that he knew she wasn't dead.

"Finish what you started," she said hoarsely.

Natsume swallowed and lifted her up with an arm at the middle of her back. She was almost lifeless if it wasn't for her slow, melodic breathing. He fingered the necklace. It had some sort of magnetic attraction to her. He peeled it off a little and found that little shocks of lightning appeared where he tried to take it off, trying to keep the necklace on her.

"Mikan," Natsume said.

"Hm?" she managed to say.

"Set up a nullification barrier," he said. "Now."

In a weak attempt, Mikan tried. It didn't work. "I-I...can't do it."

"Try," he said, taking her hand. "You've got to try."

"O…kay," she rasped.

Mikan opened her eyes briefly and looked at Natsume's face. She gave it everything she had and put up a barrier. It was weak but it was something. As fast as he could, Natsume ripped off the necklace, knowing that if he took it off slowly, Mikan may not be able to hold up the barrier.

The necklace burned to ashes immediately in a purple fire. Mikan writhed in his arms and let out a piercing scream. Her back arched, and she could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw the faces of her friends, grandpa, and Natsume. But mainly, she saw the face of little Natsume. He looked like he was in pain. _No_, Mikan thought. _Don't make that face_. _I'm here. I'm alive_. Mikan remembered that she made a promise to herself to get out of this academy alive. She made an effort to open her eyes.

Natsume held her tightly. Her hand was still in his, and she squeezed it, letting him know that she was going to be okay. It was going to be okay.

**. . .**

Mikan woke up hours later. Her head was pounding. That was absolutely no surprise to her though. She spent a minute or two taking in her surroundings. She lifted her hand in front of her face and moved her fingers. _I'm alive_, she thought. _I'm alive._ She worked on getting her body up. Just as she was about to sit up, a pair of strong arms lifted her up.

"Natsume, is there any water left?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Here you go," she heard a voice say. It wasn't Natsume, but it was definitely familiar.

Mikan whipped her head around, causing her to wobble a little, and caught an eyeful of a tall man with dark hair. "T-Tsubasa!"

He grinned. "The one and only, Shorty."

Mikan looked behind him to find Misaki standing next to Natsume. She grinned and waved. "Misaki!" Mikan's heart was beating really fast. "W-what are you guys doing—"

Mikan began to cough. She doubled over. Natsume was immediately by her side. He took the bottle of water from Tsubasa and held it to her mouth. Mikan sipped at it, swallowed, and coughed a little more. Natsume scoot her over and sat down next to her.

"Don't overdo it," he said, rubbing her back. He held up a small paper bag. "Here. Eat."

After she caught up with her breathing, Mikan stared at the bag in her hands. She stared at Natsume with wide eyes. "You went outside without me?"

Natsume groaned. "Don't get worked up about that now. Just eat."

Mikan couldn't believe her ears. "Are you…are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!"

"I was _fine_, Polka. I can take care of myself. Now _eat_, for God's sake."

"How many fatalities were there?"

"Don't worry about it," Natsume said, sighing. "Listen, if you want me to feed you, you can just ask."

Mikan ignored his last comment. "How many were there, Natsume?" She put on her no-nonsense voice.

Natsume's eyes darkened. "Four."

"How many were agents?"

"Three."

"Who died?"

"A woman who was fighting against them. I don't know who she was."

Mikan seemed to be tense. She gripped the bag tighter. "Did you eat already?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He jerked a thumb back at Tsubasa and Misaki, who were completely forgotten during their conversation. "I met these two losers on the way here."

Tsubasa fumed. "You're lucky that I didn't let that agent murder you on the spot!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "See! You could have died!" He eyes welled up with moisture. "You say that you can't live without me, but you have to take into account that it's the same for me!"

Natsume glared at Tsubasa. "Thanks a lot."

Tsubasa crossed his arms over his chest. "Anytime."

Misaki decided to intervene. "Some hours ago, we saw the very bright light flash into the sky. We had no idea what it was—thought it was some kind of bomb or weapon. But when we met up with hothead over here, he told us that it was you. So, here we are."

Natsume blinked. "Hothead—"

Mikan interrupted his tirade. "Are you two okay? Why are you here?"

"We're fine," Tsubasa said, waving off that question. "We're here because we wanted to help with the war. Also, there was hope that we'd be able to see you again. Natsume filled us in on what went on when you left." Mikan stared at him awkwardly. He shook his head. "You're seriously insane."

"So I've heard," Mikan mumbled. "Well, at least I'm alive."

Misaki blinked. "Yup. Seriously insane."

**. . .**

After eating the food that Natsume brought for her, Mikan headed to the restroom, which was a small single stall room in the back of the shop. Mikan passed by a calendar on the way to the restroom. Out of curiosity, she decided to check the date to see how long they had been at war.

"Hm," Mikan hummed to herself. "March 24…"

_Whoa,_ Mikan thought, _time really does fly by._ She tried to remember the last time she saw Ivan and Isabella. They met up not too long ago, but it was only to exchange information on the numbers and fronts. But there was something Mikan was forgetting. It was at the tip of her tongue. When she realized exactly _what_ date it was, she gasped and backed up, hitting the wall behind her in the narrow hallway. She knocked over a vase, sending a loud crash throughout the small shop.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume's voice indicated that he was coming. He rounded the corner and saw her pale face. "Hey, what's up? Ando and Harada are sleeping. You need to keep it down."

Mikan didn't care about that at the moment. She stared at the calendar blankly as she fell to the floor on her knees. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsume crouched down beside her and rubbed her back. "Are you hurt?"

Mikan shook her head slowly. She felt salty tears flow incessantly down her cheeks to her chin. "I'm…okay," she choked out.

Natsume's eyes widened and he glared at her. "It sure as hell doesn't look like it."

Mikan shook her head again, hiding her face even more with her hands. Her hair put a curtain between her and Natsume. "Oh my God…"

"Tell me what's wrong, Polka," Natsume demanded.

"It's March 24," Mikan sobbed. "It's March 24."

"What?" Natsume was baffled. "Are you trying to indicate that I missed White Day or something? Look, I didn't know you really cared about that crap, but if you really want something—"

Mikan was whispering days to herself, counting how many had gone by. "It's been ten days…"

"I know," he replied. "When's it again? March 14? Shit, I'm sorry—"

"Natsume, I couldn't give less of a damn about White Day," Mikan said with her head snapping to face him.

Natsume blinked. "Then what's got you all messed up?"

Mikan took a deep breath. She placed a hand on her belly. "Natsume, I believe that in about eight months, you're going to be a father."


	11. Pray for You

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 10~**

**-Pray for You-**

* * *

When Natsume was ten years old, he was told to go on a mission to kill people for the first time in his life. Of course, he had no choice but to do what Persona said at the time, so he obliged. The shock of killing someone for the first time in your entire life vibrates through your entire body a hundred times worse than the way it does when someone hits a gargantuan gong when you're sitting right next to it.

But the way Natsume felt at that moment made that seem like absolutely nothing in comparison.

His voice was nothing but a harsh whisper. " _What?_" It sounded like he had trouble breathing.

Mikan sighed. "I'm going to have a baby, Natsume. _Your_ baby."

Natsume was in a daze. _A baby_. He had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. During a war. When there were people trying to kill her. And he had a feeling he should say something before she thinks he had gone mute.

"Natsume?"

"Are you positive?"

"Am I positive what?"

"Are you positive that you're…" Natsume looked down at her abdomen and swallowed.

Mikan's eyes followed to where his looked, and then they went back to his eyes. "That I'm pregnant?" Natsume meekly nodded. "I'm pretty sure, Natsume. It would explain a lot of things these past few weeks."

Natsume looked up at her face from where he was crouched on the floor. He knotted both of his hands in his hair and looked at his feet again. "What am I going to do?"

Mikan grabbed his wrist and wrenched it towards her, forcing him to snap his head up. "_You_ aren't going to do anything. But _we_ can find a way."

Natsume looked at her, now with pain etched across his features. "But a baby, Mikan? We're in a _war_. What if…what if you got hurt? I mean, it would be hurt, too."

"_It?_ Natsume Hyuuga, I did _not_ just hear you refer to our child as an object," Mikan said.

"It's not even a baby yet!" Natsume objected. "It's a…fetus, right?" Natsume tried to think back on that health lesson that he was trying to ignore.

"_He_ _or she_ is what you will be calling him or her, okay?" Mikan clarified.

"How the hell are you so attached to it already?" Natsume said incredulously.

Mikan gaped at him. "This baby's part of me now. It's like a mini _you_."

"You just referred to the baby as 'it.' You're being hypocritical. And how do you know it's a boy?"

Mikan bit her lip. "I have an inclination, I suppose. And I'm the mother. I can border hypocrisy if I want."

Natsume's mind was already reeling. "_How does that make sense?_ You're not bordering hypocrisy! You just _hit_ it!"This was too much for him to handle. She's a mother? That means that he's a father. That thought scared the shit out of him. Natsume got up from his crouched position. "I need time to think."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" Mikan asked, standing up. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I just need…time," Natsume replied vaguely.

Mikan grabbed his hand and pulled his body down so that his lips met hers. "Come back soon, okay?"

Natsume didn't take his lips off of hers. "Okay."

"Promise?" Mikan whispered.

Natsume kissed her again and pulled back. "Promise."

**. . .**

Mikan sat on the couch next to Misaki. She was listening to Tsubasa tell her what the current status was on the war.

"This is why Misaki and I have to leave," Tsubasa stated sadly.

"What?" Mikan asked. "You can't go out there by yourself!"

"Mikan," Misaki said gently. "We can't stay together. We're too big of a group. A bigger target is an easier target in this case."

"But you could die," Mikan said.

"So could you," Tsubasa interjected. "Listen, we can't stay in this shabby bookstore forever. We need to help out. You and Natsume will do perfectly fine together."

Mikan didn't have the heart to tell them that Natsume had left hours ago and that she didn't know exactly when he was coming back. She nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"We're leaving later on tonight when things are quieter," Misaki said.

"No!" Mikan interjected. "Go tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

"That would be nice," Tsubasa said, rubbing the back of his neck, "if those damned AAO agents didn't send attacks on people at the crack of dawn."

Mikan didn't know what to say. She wanted them to stay with her. She was afraid that Natsume wouldn't come back quickly enough. It was beginning to scare her.

"Where is Natsume by the way?" Misaki asked.

"He's out," Mikan replied immediately. "He'll be back soon. He told me so."

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa asked. "He's been out for hours…"

Mikan was debating on whether or not to tell them about the big news. She wanted them to stay, but then she would be putting their lives in danger. After all, the AAO agents were after her and Natsume specifically because they were a great threat to them.

Mikan took a deep breath. "He's just in shock is all it is."

"Shock?" Misaki scoffed. "What could be more shocking than a war?"

Mikan swallowed. "A baby."

"A baby?" Tsubasa said. "What baby? How the hell did a baby end up here and why does _Natsume_ have it?" Tsubasa thought for a second. "Did he find it out there?"

"I'm pretty sure the baby would be _dead_ if that happened, Tsubasa," Misaki said. "Mikan, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm..." Mikan said. "I…Well, it's a long story really. It goes back to before the war started. I think it's the day before, actually. I—"

"Spit it out, Mikan!" Tsubasa said.

"I…" Mikan bit her lip. "I'm…well, pregnant?"

Tsubasa fainted.

**. . .**

When Tsubasa came to, Misaki was pacing the small space in front of the coffee table.

"This is _awful_," Misaki said. "What are we going to do? This is no time to have a _baby_. The risk of it all is too great!"

"I know," Mikan mumbled. "I can do it though—"

"You don't _understand_, Mikan," Misaki said. "You breathe in fumes all the time! The _baby_ breathes those fumes! You overexert yourself, you don't get enough to eat—for all you know, your baby can be born prematurely or worse—dead!"

"Stop that," Mikan said. "I know what I'm doing. I know there is no getting around the high risk of birth defects. I'm hoping to get out of this war soon—with Natsume."

"You can't do that," Tsubasa grumbled, getting up. "Persona—he's not going to let you go. You're the secret weapon in this war."

"Oh, I know," Mikan said. "I'm strong. I can get out of here. I didn't leave for years and come back the same old Mikan I always was. I came back _stronger_ and I'm ready to fight for what's mine."

Misaki stared at her. "I just can't believe you two were so careless. Didn't you even think of the possibility of this happening?"

"At the time? No," Mikan said bluntly.

Red was creeping up Tsubasa's neck. He cleared his throat. "Okay, well now we have to get you out of here safely."

"I'm not leaving without Natsume," Mikan said. "He's all I've got left."

"Well where is he?" Misaki asked.

"He promised me he would come back," Mikan repeated.

"And how long ago was that?" Tsubasa asked.

"He said he needed time," Mikan said.

"You do know what this means right?" Misaki asked.

"It means we are going to _wait_ for him to come back," Mikan concluded. She wasn't going to do anything without him.

"It means we have to go _find_ him," Tsubasa said. "You don't know if he was captured or not. It's best to go out there and search for him ourselves."

Mikan had a small moment of panic thinking about Natsume being captured. She wouldn't live with herself if anything happened to him. She devoted everything to save him. He couldn't be captured when she let him off so easily. He wouldn't let them capture him. He knew that she needed him.

"This academy's _huge_," Mikan objected suddenly. "How am I going to find him?"

"I bet you have an alice that can do the job," Misaki said.

"I don't," Mikan replied.

"Well then we do it the good old fashion way—we look in the places where he might be," Misaki said.

"He could be _anywhere_," Mikan groaned. "We're talking about the guy who hid in trees as a kid."

"I'm sure that he's not in a tree," Tsubasa said. "Let's just get moving so that we find him. We don't have time to be debating about nature."

Mikan didn't have a chance to speak when Misaki shoved a scarf in Mikan's face. "Make sure you cover your mouth with this. Stay warm."

Mikan wrapped the scarf around her nose and mouth. It was warm and smelled like Misaki. It comforted her.

"Let's go."

**. . .**

Mikan was leading the way. Obviously she knew the territory better than them by now. She had been in the war longer than they had. They were running down an empty road when Mikan felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her cell phone. She hadn't used that thing in weeks. She saw that the code indicated that Ivan was calling her.

She picked up. She had to say something to confirm his identity. She thought of something only they would know. "Isabella is the best baker in the universe."

"Completely false. She sucks," he replied.

Mikan stopped at a corner and looked around for hidden snipers. "Report?"

"Isabella is confined in the hospital for a week," Ivan stated. "She couldn't block an attack quick enough."

"Natsume is currently not with us," Mikan said. "He left and now we're looking for him."

"Why did he leave?" Ivan asked.

"He can't handle the fact that he's gonna be a daddy," Mikan cooed sarcastically.

"Dad…dy?" Ivan said. Even over the phone, Mikan can see his discomfort.

"What a horrible time to conceive a child," Mikan muttered. As soon as she saw an agent, she had to say goodbye. "Report over."

"Wait—"

Mikan hung up and pulled out a pistol. Two shots and the agent was dead. Mikan rounded the corner. The coast was clear and she sprinted as fast as she could straight into the woods. She heard the faint tapping noise of feet behind her. She knew it was Tsubasa and Misaki, so she didn't bother to look behind her. The only place she could think of was the woods. Natsume would go to the woods to think. She didn't follow a direct path. Instead, she wandered off into the brush. The burrs scratched against her legs, but she didn't care. She needed to find Natsume.

Mikan walked for a couple of hours. She made sure that she kept hearing their footsteps behind her. She looked back occasionally to see if they were still there. They had her back, while she had theirs. But suddenly, Mikan realized that she wasn't being followed anymore. She turned around and saw that Tsubasa and Misaki were no longer there. Her eyes widened and her heart started racing.

"Tsubasa?" Mikan whispered harshly. "Misaki?" Mikan paused to wait for a reply, but there was nothing. "Tsubasa! Misaki!" Nothing.

Mikan spun around to catch a scope of her surroundings. She must have been really far into the woods. Natsume couldn't have gone this far. There was no reason to, especially if he was planning on returning to her. Mikan closed her eyes. She tried to think of what to do. She couldn't teleport—she was too weak and there was no telling what it could do to the baby. She could burn down the entire forest to seek Natsume out…but that was too rash. She decided that she had to turn back.

"We should have stayed in Bear's cottage…" Mikan grumbled.

Then it hit her.

_Bear's cottage_.

Mikan sprinted into the other direction. Why didn't she think of this before? It was so obvious! Mikan couldn't run anymore after a while. Her feet were killing her. Eventually, she just started to walk again and when she reached the cottage, she saw that there was smoke coming out of the chimney. Maybe Misaki and Tsubasa ended up here.

Mikan ran into the cottage and yelled, "Natsume!"

But she was left to shock. Natsume wasn't there. Nor were Tsubasa and Misaki.

It was Narumi.

Mikan's eyes welled with tears. "Narumi!" She ran over to him and launched herself into his arms. "Where were you? Where did you go when the war started? Are you okay?" The questions were flying out of her mouth at a million miles per hour.

"Okay, calm down," he said. "I'm sorry, Mikan, but I have to do this."

Mikan pulled back and sniffed. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Do what?"

Mikan didn't know what happened next. She felt a something poke into her arm. She looked and saw that Narumi had injected something into her body with a syringe. She began to feel dizzy.

"I'm sorry, Mikan," Narumi said, "but you'll be safe, soon."

The only words that came out of Mikan's mouth were "I hope that won't hurt the baby."

**. . .**

Mikan woke up quite groggily. She blinked up to see a white ceiling. She heard a faint beeping. She smelled anesthetics and disinfectants. She knew the smell all too well. She was in a hospital. Mikan almost immediately shot up from her position. She looked around frantically. How long had she been out for? All she knew at the moment was that she had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

She looked at her arm. There was a needle in it. Mikan paled. What had happened? She looked down and she was in a hospital gown and was wrapped in a warm blanket. There was a glass of water on the nightstand. Mikan downed it in no time. She threw her legs over the bed and tried to stand up on the cold hardwood floor. She ripped the IV out of her arm. She started bleeding and suddenly, she heard footsteps running into the room.

"She's awake!"

"Call the doctor!"

"Get Imai!"

Mikan's instincts took over. _Hotaru?_ She vaguely recalled someone telling her that she was safe. Mikan saw two people run in. They were both familiar. _Ivan and Isabella_, Mikan thought. Mikan was expecting a hug, but instead, Ivan scooped her up in his arms and placed her down on the bed again. Mikan was trying to get back up but Isabella held her down.

"Let go of me!" Mikan yelled. "Let go! I want to get up!"

"You're bleeding!" Isabella said desperately.

Mikan was beginning to grow exceedingly uncomfortable. She was supposed to be fighting a war, Goddamnit! What was she doing all protected in a hospital? Mikan was growing angrier by the second. She didn't like not knowing what people were doing with her. She didn't like being helpless. No. She didn't want to go back to being the innocent Mikan she was before.

"I don't care!" Mikan screamed. "Why am I in here?" Realization dawned on Mikan. "Where's Natsume?" she breathed.

"Natsume's doing fine," Ivan said, trying to calm her down. "We have to bandage your arm, Mikan. Calm down."

"_Where's Natsume_?" Mikan screamed. "I want to see him! Where is he?"

"He's not here right now," Isabella said. "Please, Mikan. We have to get you better. You're pregnant."

Tears trickled down from Mikan's eyes. "Tell me where he is," she said, sniffling.

"Don't cry," Ivan said. "Go back to screaming. Just…don't cry."

"Where am I?" Mikan asked, choking on a sob. "How long have I been here?"

"You're at the Imai manor in one of their guest rooms," he replied hesitantly. "It's been about a week and a half."

"Is Natsume in another room?"

"He's…" Isabella glanced at Ivan for permission to go further. He nodded. "He's at Gakuen Alice."

Mikan's eyes widened. "You haven't found him?"

"At the moment, he's fighting the war out there," Isabella said, trying to reassure her. "We can't say for sure, but he's doing his job out there."

"He's out there _alone_?" Mikan screeched. She struggled against Ivan's iron grip. "I need to go out there! He needs me!"

"Stop it!" Isabella said, worry in her voice. "You can't go out there! What if your baby is born damaged? You have to think about the consequences!"

"I am!" Mikan replied. "I am, okay? I know that my baby is in danger! But I don't want him or her to grow up without a father!" Mikan was full out sobbing now. She stopped struggling, and Ivan let go of her. She covered her face with her hands. "I want to see Natsume…"

Isabella stroked her hair. "I know. We're trying to find him. Narumi was waiting for you at the cottage for a day or so. He knew you would come back there eventually. He told us you said something about a baby, as you told Ivan before. It's a really big shock on Natsume."

"You think?" Mikan mumbled. Her nose was red, and she felt like a mess. She whispered what she feared the most. "I hope he doesn't leave me."

Isabella scoffed. "I don't think you know just how much that boy loves you. He honestly doesn't give a shit about the war or Gakuen Alice's problems. It's _you_ he cares about. And he's only in the war so you don't have to be. It wasn't easy getting you out of there, you know. We lost a couple of people…"

Mikan knew that Isabella didn't swear unless it was serious.

"Who…died?" Mikan said. She didn't like that people were dying for her.

"We're not sure. Some former students, for sure but otherwise, the information was confidential," Ivan said. He took Mikan into his arms as Isabella started wrapping up Mikan's arm.

Mikan heard some more footsteps. A man in a black turtleneck sweater came in. He resembled Hotaru. There was no doubt he was an Imai. Mikan lied down on the bed but couldn't find it in her to relax while Dr. Imai was examining her. He didn't talk to Mikan. He simply gave orders to his fellow nurses as they went off to perform their jobs. Mikan was silent the whole time.

"You're about nine weeks pregnant," Dr. Imai said.

Mikan remained silent. There was really nothing she had to say to that. She knew how to do basic math in her head. She wiped at her eyes because she was still crying. Mikan rubbed her stomach. She could feel the slightest bump there. She smiled at the thought of a baby Natsume in her. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that the doctor had prescribed her prenatal care and other various medicines and left with a diagnosis on her side table.

"I leave you for nine weeks and you get knocked up."

Mikan heard the familiar voice. She knew that voice by heart. It was Hotaru. She tried to get up, but her back was killing her. Ivan had to help her. Hotaru walked toward Mikan and wrapped her arms around her. She noticed that she was really thin. It was unhealthy. Mikan hugged her back with surprisingly strong arms. It was just as Hotaru had thought. She looked weak, but she was strong.

"Hotaru, I have to find him," Mikan said. "I don't know where he went. He could be in trouble."

Hotaru sighed. "Tsubasa and Misaki told me you'd be this way."

"T-they're here too?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," she said. "Mikan, you have to consider the fact that you're _lucky_ you're out of this war. Not many can get out of there. It was hard enough getting _you_ out without having Persona blow our heads off."

"Why do you think that it's okay to leave him in there, then? He's your friend, Hotaru!"

"I'm not leaving him there," Hotaru said. "Nogi is just as anxious as you are. I sent a search party out there a while ago, and as of today, I sent robots to scour the campus. It should be a matter of days before he's found. For all we know, he could show up here all on his own. And honestly, Mikan, you're acting ridiculous. I promise you that he will be here safe and sound."

Mikan knew she was acting selfish and ridiculous. She knew that she was asking so much of Hotaru. She knew that she should be grateful to be out of there, but all she could think about was Natsume. What would she do if he had died? Mikan shut her eyes tightly and thought of Hotaru's promise. If Hotaru said that Natsume would be back, then he would be back. Mikan trusted Hotaru. All she could do now was pray.

Mikan wished that the war would just end. Nobody wanted any more bloodshed. Fighting day and night got tiresome. There was no way that the alice side could end it unless they killed enough AAO agents. After all, it was the AAO that started the war in the first place.

"What are we going to do about the war once Natsume is out of there?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"We're going to end it," Hotaru said.

Mikan blinked. "H-how?"

"With the help of several faculty members, students from various ability classes, and my own knowledge, we've figured out a series of bombings that will take place when the time is right," Hotaru explained. "We will drop missiles where concentrations of AAO agents are the highest."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Won't that kill students? Hotaru, you can't do that."

"Yes, I am well aware of the students," Hotaru said. "Which is why I am coming up with an advanced technology that will track Gakuen Alice students and faculty and latch onto their skin, being absorbed into the blood stream and creating a nearly invincible shield around the person." Hotaru sighed. "It's very tedious. We have to constantly keep track of all of the escaped, the fighting, and the dead, so that we can specialize trackers to that one person."

Mikan was in complete shock. "That's nearly impossible. People are constantly dying and escaping."

"Yes, I know," Hotaru said. "I'm waiting for a stalemate in the war. That way, the least amount of Gakuen Alice deaths occur."

"In the end, innocent lives will be lost," Mikan clarified.

"Correction: Innocent lives are _already_ being lost," Hotaru stated.

**. . .**

Natsume fired mercilessly at his enemies.

It had now been a couple of weeks or so since he's seen Mikan after the incident. He left off on a bad note and needed to see his girl as soon as possible to tell her that everything was going to be alright. There was no way he was going to leave her alone. The initial shock was just too much for him. He was going to have to defend her and his child with all he's got. He trusted Tsubasa and Misaki enough to take care of her while he was gone. As of now, he really needed to find a way out of here.

After his gun ran out of ammunition, Natsume realized he was standing in a pool of thick blood. He could smell the salty metal odor that it gave off. It, in fact, almost made him nauseous for it had not been his previous experience of dealing with these things before. Natsume decided to move on to the next section. Really, there was nobody left here to kill.

It was when he reached the next section that he really finalized his statement. _There was really nobody left here to kill_. So what of it? Natsume sighed as he decided that it was about time he found Mikan. She must be worried sick, and he knew that she needed him more than ever.

"Hey! There he is!"

Natsume whipped his head back. He saw a couple of guys running toward him at full speed. They both wore black hooded coats, and they looked like trouble. He caught his breath. _Who the hell were they?_ Natsume didn't further elaborate on the subject. He began a full sprint in the opposite direction, glancing back every so often at the goons that were chasing him.

The snow crunched very audibly beneath his feet. He almost slipped on ice a few times, but he caught himself. He decided to try to tire these guys out. Turning down several streets gave Natsume the advantage of the chase. He knew where he was going. The guys didn't. If while turning a corner, Natsume found a furtive way out of the chase, he could easily escape to Bear's cottage, where he knew Misaki and Tsubasa probably took Mikan.

Turning around a building, Natsume quickly jumped behind a large wooden cart. He heard the footsteps trailing near him, but they stopped. He took a huge sigh of relief and leaned back against the cart, looking up at the grey sky trying to catch his breath. His mouth was drier than the Sahara.

Natsume almost groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. A few days ago, Natsume was hit by an AAO agent right in the ribs. He felt as though he cracked a few, but luckily, it wasn't anything major. So he could keep on fighting without there having to be a handicap.

And then all too soon, he heard the footsteps again. This time they were slow. Natsume immediately got up, pointing his gun.

"Hey, dude, chill," he heard a man say.

"Tch," Natsume muttered. He knew that statement. It could never be trusted. "The hell do you want?"

"Put the gun down, first," he said.

Natsume scrunched his eyebrow. "Tell me what you want, first."

The man's companion spoke up. "Oh, Natsume. Don't you wanna see Mikan?"

Natsume would know that voice anywhere. "_Naru_?"

Narumi took off his hood. "My, my. I found two of my lovely students now."

"You found Mikan?" Natsume asked. His gun dropped to his side. "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Narumi smiled. "Of course. She's under the care of Hotaru's brother."

"Didn't Imai go with Luca? Where are they now?"

The other hooded man put his hood down. It was a former teacher, Misaki. "We will have to explain later. We cannot give away that information here. For now, just follow us."

**. . .**

A fire crackled in the fireplace. Warmth filled the library that was currently occupied by a group of friends. Although the room was warm, the aura was bitter cold. Nobody wanted to speak up, but they all had the same question on their mind.

"Do you know what's happening to Mikan?" Isabella asked. "She's not herself at all."

Hotaru crossed her legs. "What do you mean?"

"You know what she means," Luca said.

There was a long pause before Hotaru said, "She's going into hysteria."

"It's because of Natsume, isn't it?" Ivan said from where he sat on the windowsill. "It's so blatantly obvious. She's pregnant, her hormones are raging, and she's going into hysterics. Isn't this just brilliant?"

"You shouldn't blame Natsume," Isabella said calmly.

"I'm not," Ivan said, resigned. "It's just so difficult for her to want him when he's in the middle of a war."

"It's only a matter of time before he shows up here," Hotaru said. "I am a firm believer at that. He would never leave her, and it's only a matter of time before he has to see her again."

"Hotaru," a weak voice said.

Mikan stood in the doorway. She knew that they were talking about her and how emotional she was being. Truth was Mikan didn't even think it was because she was pregnant. In fact, she only felt that she was this way because every time she thought of Natsume being out in the war alone, she panicked. He was _not_ supposed to go to war for her. It was supposed to be the other way around! Her efforts were wasted. All her years with Victoria and Persona…wasted. She couldn't protect him.

Hotaru looked at Mikan speculatively. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan walked in. "I wanted to apologize to everyone."

"What for?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"I guess…I'm sorry that I disappeared from Gakuen Alice for years. And I'm sorry that I was so rude to you when I came back," Mikan said, shrugging.

"What exactly happened in those years you went away, Mikan?" another familiar voice said.

Mikan turned to find Sumire right behind her with Koko.

"I can explain…" Mikan started.

"Please do," Hotaru said.

Mikan took a seat on the couch. Sumire sat down next to her and Mikan began to talk:

"I met Persona in the forest that day," she started. "And I wasn't surprised that he was giving Natsume another mission."

"What were you doing in the forest? Nothing good ever happens in the forest," Koko muttered. Sumire jabbed him in the ribs.

Mikan continued, "A few things happened, and I guess we had a conversation. I ended up taking Natsume's place as Person's mission dog."

"You _what_?" Hotaru seethed. "How could you _do_ that?"

Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. Mikan Sakura. The girl that loved to eat Howalon and couldn't solve a math problem to save her life. _She_ took the place of a trained Dangerous Ability student? Hotaru loved her friend, yes, but honestly, way back when they were kids, Mikan was just a klutz. She would fall all over the place. How could she go from that to this?

Mikan jumped. "H-Hotaru, I had to. Natsume could have died."

"And you don't think that you could have consulted me on the matter? Don't you remember when we saved him from Reo when we were kids? Don't you think that we could have done it together again?" Hotaru snapped.

"Of course I thought of that," Mikan said. "But that wasn't the deal. And Persona was way too powerful back then to even consider fighting back. The only way to keep everyone safe from harm was to go to London to train."

"And why couldn't you have told me about this?" Hotaru asked.

Isabella piped up, "Confidentiality. It's one of the terms on the contract."

"Have you wondered why Mikan wears that uniform?" Ivan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan. She gave her no more than a glance. Mikan was dressed entirely in black and white with silver embroidery. She noticed that Mikan was wearing a wool cardigan that was tighter around her stomach, a plain pair of socks, and a skirt. A few of the buttons were undone at the bottom of her cardigan, and it showed the small bulge that had formed when she hit ten and a half weeks.

"She doesn't look like she's wearing a uniform," Hotaru said. "She's showing her navel."

Ivan cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. She tends to do that."

Mikan pouted. "Hey. The cardigan was tight fitted before, and it won't button over my tummy."

"Couldn't you have asked one of us for something to wear?" Sumire asked.

Mikan frowned and looked at the ground. "Yeah, but I signed a contract. Even though _I'm_ not bound to it anymore, Ivan and Isabella still are. And I can't leave them on their own. I'm a very distinct form of a DA student, and therefore, I have to wear this ridiculous uniform so that I can hide from my enemies, but recognized by my allies, especially on a joint mission."

"A contract," Sumire stated. "What contract?"

"I just told you. Going to London, train for a couple of years, missions, etcetera."

"Why would you put yourself through that?" Hotaru asked sincerely.

Mikan smiled at this. For once in her entire life, Hotaru was baffled by this reaction. Mikan replied, "I guess when you _really_ love somebody, you'd do anything."

Sumire shook her head. "Why do I feel like I can't argue against you?"

"Cause you know it's true," Mikan said.

"And was getting pregnant part of the contract, too?" Koko snickered.

"Nope," Mikan said unfazed. "It was a complete violation, actually. Very spontaneous, too."

Isabella giggled. "Her contract was fully broken when her necklace came off."

Mikan's eyes widened at Isabella, and Isabella knew that he said something that she shouldn't have.

"Necklace?" Hotaru asked. "You mean that choker you always wore?"

Mikan swallowed thickly. "Yes."

"What about it?"

Mikan didn't want to answer. She looked to Ivan pleadingly. Ivan rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I really can't put this gently, but she wasn't allowed near you guys. She was given the necklace so that she would stay away."

It clicked in Hotaru's mind. "Electric shock."

Ivan nodded. "That's about it."

Hotaru couldn't say anything to that. She was just plain furious.

That's when abruptly everyone heard a loud bang. The front doors opened and closed. Hotaru's eyebrows scrunched for a mere second before she realized what was happening. _Hyuuga is back_, she thought. The only way someone can get through the front door is if they have a specialized key. Only two people have that key—Narumi and Misaki. Hotaru left the room before anyone had a chance to speak to meet him at the front door. Luca, who up until now had been sitting in silence, got up to follow her.

The two met Natsume Hyuuga in a large hallway. Luca looked relieved whilst Hotaru looked like she could literally kill someone.

"So you've decided to come back so soon?" Hotaru asked scathingly.

Natsume merely glanced at her. "Where's Mikan?"

Hotaru wasn't perplexed by his reaction. Of course he's tired. He's been fighting for weeks now. Of course he wants Mikan. Those two just barely got together without this war coming through. These excuses did not make Hotaru any more sympathetic. She was not happy with Natsume. Not at all. He impregnated her best friend. In a war. Where thousands of different things could go wrong and leave Mikan with a funeral and broken heart.

Luca put a hand on Natsume's shoulder. "I hope you know that you're really stupid."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"Right," Luca said. "Well, I also hope that you know I'm glad you're okay."

"He's not okay," Hotaru said. "Your ribs. What happened?"

"An agent took his gun and basically knocked one in my side," Natsume replied.

"Damn," Luca said, cringing. "I spoke too soon. You need to see a doctor."

"Not right now," Natsume insisted. "Later."

"We know," Hotaru said. "You want to see Mikan."

Natsume nodded. "Where is she?"

"You need to see a doctor, Natsume—" Luca started.

"She's in the library." Hotaru informed, pointing to the said door. "Be sure she doesn't completely tackle you. Those ribs won't hold up." She turned to a confused Luca. "You. Come to the lab with me."

Luca followed Hotaru without further argument. Natsume was momentarily confused, but he made his way down the hallway to the library. He saw Sumire and Koko walk out of the room as he approached. Sumire gave him a light hug, and Koko patted his back before they left him. They knew that he was there for Mikan, so they didn't bother him…for now. Natsume froze in the doorway when he caught sight of his girlfriend.

The walls were covered in shelves, which were lined with book after book. He saw that Isabella sat on the couch while Ivan was engrossed in a novel of some sort. Mikan stood in a spot near the fireplace, looking at the books on the shelves in that particular area. She looked radiant, and she wasn't even trying.

Natsume took off his jacket and set it on the sofa. He didn't hesitate when he made a beeline for her. Mikan heard footsteps and turned around. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Natsume. Her mouth dropped open, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered to herself. "You're home."

Natsume closed the space between them and held Mikan in his arms. She held onto the back of his shirt as tightly as she could. She breathed him in. He smelled like dirt and sweat and guns, but she didn't care. He was home. That was all that mattered.

Natsume picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into the crook of his neck. _Thank God_, she thought_, Thank God he's alive_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikan mumbled into his skin. She wouldn't lift her head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I was going to lose you," she voiced out loud. "I thought that baby Natsume would never get to see you."

Natsume chuckled a bit. "What if she's a baby Mikan?"

"It's a boy," she said. "I know he is."

"Whatever you say," Natsume murmured.

Mikan picked her head up only to plant a kiss on Natsume's lips. They two of them were so engrossed in what they were going that they didn't even notice that Isabella and Ivan walked out of the room. Natsume eventually lost his breath, and his ribs began to ache, so he set Mikan down gently.

Mikan looked at Natsume curiously. "What's wrong?" Natsume didn't say anything, but Mikan saw that he was slightly hunched over. "You're hurt." Mikan's breathing stuttered. "Oh my God, you're _hurt!_"

"Mikan, calm down," he said. "It's just a bit of bruising."

"No it's _not_," she said. "I know what bruises are like. Trust me, I've gotten hundreds. You've either broken or cracked your ribs, Natsume."

Natsume winced at that piece of information. Hearing that Mikan got injured that many times did not do him any good. "Yes it is. It doesn't hurt too badly, Mikan. I know what broken ribs feel like."

"So do I," Mikan bit out. "I broke four of them at once one time. Now judging by the fact that you could lift me up, I say you cracked a few. Any objections?"

Natsume could not argue with the pregnant woman. So instead, he took her face into his hands and kissed the living shit out of her. There was nothing he wanted more than to hold her close. Mikan wanted to object and push him away, but she only had so much will power. Eventually, she just gave in, throwing her arms around him.

Natsume scooped her up into his arms and led her to the couch. Mikan giggled as she was lifted into the air. Natsume chose to sit in the arm chair with Mikan straddling his lap. Mikan looked down at his face, which was illuminated by the fire in the fireplace. She kissed the cut that was on his cheek and pressed her forehead against his. She felt Natsume rub her stomach.

"I'm getting fatter," Mikan pouted jokingly.

Natsume actually laughed at that. Who would have thought from the day Mikan came back that they would end up there in that very spot? Mikan was so cold and emotionless when she came back from London, but Natsume saw dramatic changes in her. She smiled more often. She talked to Misaki and Tsubasa and some of her old friends. She talked to Natsume. She loved him.

"I think you have much more to worry about than getting fat," Natsume grinned.

"Like what?" Mikan teased. "Surely not a war."

"I'm talking about the massive amount of therapy we're going to have to go through to cure our post traumatic stress disorders," Natsume said.

"Oh _that_," Mikan replied. "Well, it won't be so bad. People already think I'm crazy insane."

Natsume's voice was low and sensuous when he said, "Crazy insane is the new sexy."

"Hm? Do explain." Mikan drew herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsume closed the distance by once again kissing her. He ran his hands up and down her spine, feeling the bare skin beneath her wool cardigan. Mikan pulled back and kissed his cheek. Natsume hugged her in return.

"Have you thought about the baby, Natsume?" Mikan asked, feeling Natsume rub lazy circles into her back.

"What about him?"

Mikan was silent for a moment or two. "You're scared." She felt Natsume stiffen. She knew she hit a soft spot. "You know, it's okay. We don't have to fight in the war anymore. He's going to be safe."

"That's not it," Natsume said. "I was going to keep him safe no matter what."

Mikan's eyebrows scrunched up. "Then what's the matter? You're scared of raising a child?" Natsume didn't speak. In Natsume's eyes Mikan saw a terrified little boy that didn't know what to do. Natsume wasn't ready. "That's it, isn't it?"

"I don't know if I can raise the kid right," Natsume admitted. "What if I do something wrong?"

Mikan's eyes softened. "You know you're making it sound like that you're going to do this all on your own. I'm gonna be there, too. And I'm just as scared as you are, but I think that all new parents are like this." Mikan rubbed her stomach. "Hey, Natsume?"

"Hmm?" Natsume said. He took her free hand in his and squeezed it.

"I think you have the potential to be an amazing daddy."

Natsume's eyebrows shot up. "That's an overstatement."

"No, really," Mikan said, shaking her head. "You just gotta be up to the challenge." Mikan grinned as she looked at his amused expression. "And I know you _always_ take up challenges."

"You're my biggest challenge to date," Natsume stated bluntly. Natsume placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Pretty dangerous challenge, if you ask me."

"Do I make you believe in the impossible, too?" Mikan murmured against his lips.

"You better," Natsume said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Otherwise, I wouldn't take up another challenge like this."

* * *

**Hello my radiant readers. I'm back? I'm still here? I love you?**

**I'm on spring break right now. I thought I might as well put away some time to write this, since I haven't updated this since like…last year? Well, here you go. The ending connects with the ending in chapter 8, for those of you that didn't catch the reference since it's been so long. I know it's kind of corny, but oh well.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always!**


	12. Unpredictable Weather

**Happy Reading, peeps!**

* * *

**Rush**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~Chapter 11~**

**-Unpredictable Weather-**

* * *

_-Four Months Later-_

The lights above her were blurry. She couldn't see properly. All she saw was white fuzz. She couldn't focus her eyes on anything. The only thing she could sense was a ringing in her ears and someone picking her up. Gentle hands held her under her knees and back. She felt herself being hoisted into the air and set down somewhere. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. _What's happening to me_? She thought.

Her head was swirling. She still felt the gentle hands on her back, setting her down on a soft cushion—the couch. The cool leather was a blessing for the heat that rose to her cheeks. But the ringing got louder, and nausea began to take over her. Her eyes were beginning to close. _Succumbing to sleep will make it go away_, she thought. Her stomach churned. She felt like she ate rotten eggs.

That's when Mikan shot up and puked into pink plastic bucket nearby, which was placed there conveniently by Hotaru Imai for such very occasions. Mikan was a mess. Her bangs stood up from being pushed off her clammy forehead so many times by Natsume. Her face was void of color now that she had thrown up. The black sweatpants and grey t-shirt that she borrowed from Natsume were drenched in her cold sweat. And thank _God_ that her hair was in a ponytail. It resembled a bird's nest.

Mikan groaned. "I'm sorry, Hotaru." She hiccupped. "I don't feel good."

"Mikan Sakura, that is absolutely revolting!" Hotaru snapped to the woman. She decided to dispel her anger at Natsume. "This is all your fault, Hyuuga! You men and your infernal _sperm!_"

"Tch," Natsume scoffed, once again pushing hair off of Mikan's forehead. "She was completely for it if I remember correctly."

Hotaru growled, "You owe me _big time_. And I'm talking hard, cold cash. I took you out of that war. I could knock your ass right back into it."

"Jesus, woman. Calm down," Natsume said. Natsume took Mikan by the waist and sat her up. "Don't move. You might puke again."

Mikan nodded and adjusted herself on the couch so that she was more comfortable. "I feel so gross."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I would too if I looked like you."

Mikan frowned and threw her head back on the couch. "Why can't he just be born already?"

Hotaru shook her head. "You still have three months to go."

"I feel terrible. And I can't even eat Howalon to make myself feel better," Mikan complained.

"Ever heard of _birth control?_" Hotaru jeered. "Maybe you could have avoided this mess."

Mikan was quiet before she answered, "I don't think he's a mess."

"You say that now. Just wait until you have to take care of him," Hotaru said, but her demeanor was softening. "How are you so sure he's a boy?"

"Because I imagine Natsume when I imagine him," Mikan replied, grinning at Natsume. Natsume merely scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Mikan smirked and looked at Hotaru. "He's in denial."

Hotaru looked at Mikan skeptically. "I don't understand you."

Mikan shrugged. "You don't have to understand me. I just know he's a boy."

Natsume came back into the conversation. "What if she's a girl?"

"Then so be it," Mikan said. "I just hope he or she doesn't have an alice."

"Highly unlikely," Hotaru sighed.

Mikan's face scrunched up. She wanted to change the subject suddenly. "What's the status on the war?"

Even though Mikan couldn't actually participate in the war, she liked to have updates every now and then. She was _supposed_ to be fighting in it, after all. Mikan decided that if the war didn't end by the time she had the baby, she would periodically go on rescue missions. Just to help out. Natsume already did this, going out some nights to see if there were any bodies left to save. Many times they came back with one or two people. Mikan felt a responsibility for fighting, even though she was forced into everything in the first place. For now, all she could do was sit and watch.

"The Tracker Technology is well on its way. If things go as planned, a stalemate should reach the war soon. Then we will execute our plan immediately." Hotaru replied, sharp and to the point.

"What about Ivan and Isabella?" Mikan asked.

"They checked in three hours ago," Hotaru replied. "They will be back by tomorrow."

"What were the casualties today?" Natsume asked.

"I haven't checked up on that," Hotaru said smoothly.

Natsume knew she was lying. She never wanted to say anything about casualties in front of Mikan. Mikan, being pessimistic about the war and herself enough as is, blamed herself for much of the things that happened in the war—even things that she knew couldn't have been her fault. The other week a hailstorm of bombs crashed into Central Town, killing many. Mikan felt she could have put up a barrier or something, but Natsume insisted that she would be killing herself if she did so.

"I see," Natsume replied to Hotaru.

Mikan suddenly began to sweat again. Her breathing started up and she felt nauseous…again. "You guys I think I have to—"

Natsume's shirt paid the consequence of Mikan's nausea. Natsume felt the warm liquid penetrate his shirt onto his abdomen. He looked at it in pure disgust, holding his breath so that he didn't breath it in. Hotaru laughed maniacally inside. On the outside, however, she managed a small smile.

Natsume grew pale and increasingly frustrated. He took a deep breath. He sat up very slowly as to not get any of the horrid substance on Hotaru's carpet. Natsume grabbed his shirt from behind and stripped it off in one fluid motion. Mikan's eyes lingered on his bare chest and the fine line of hair leading down his abs. Hotaru saw this and rolled her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose. It was _not _helping her anger that she had a half naked man and a hormone drunk pregnant girl in her living room.

Natsume crumpled the soiled shirt up and threw it into the pink bucket. His abdomen was slightly damp, and he desperately wanted one thing. He ran his hand through his hair once and counted to ten.

"I'm going to take a shower," Natsume said finally, turning around to leave the room.

"Wait," Mikan said, stopping Natsume in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Natsume."

Natsume didn't say anything in fear of snapping at his pregnant girlfriend. He just sighed and waved a hand at her on the way out.

Mikan frowned. He was going to listen to her, damn it! "Natsume!" She heard his footsteps stop. He was listening. "I need a shower too!"

There was a long pause, and Hotaru wrinkled her nose. "That is too much information."

Mikan blushed and harshly whispered, "Hush, Hotaru! I didn't mean it that way."

Natsume finally replied. "I'll be in our room," he called back.

Hotaru groaned. "You two should keep your conversations private."

Mikan imitated a glare at Hotaru and said, "I'm not going to do anything."

With that, Mikan turned around and walked in the direction of their room. Hotaru never saw the mischievous smile that her face held.

**. . .**

Isabella stood behind a tree. She was breathing ragged breaths and paused her breathing for a moment to hear if footsteps followed behind her. The silence of the forest secured her assumption that she had lost the frightening man that was chasing her. Isabella diverted her attention to the AAO camp she came upon while running from agents in the Northern Forest. Isabella gathered up her strength and began climbing the tree. She couched on a lower branch to see how big the camp was. It covered a lot of ground.

The camp laid itself on a large clearing surrounded by trees. Tents were set up in random locations. There was no uniform setting. In the center of the camp, there was the largest tent, which Isabella assumed was the head honcho's tent. The camp lingered with AAO agents.

_I could extinguish that entire camp_, Isabella thought to herself.

Isabella breathed in a deep breath, fueling the fire within her with oxygen. She held her palm out and slowly brought it down. She killed every single plant within and around the camp immediately. Closing her eyes, she extinguished her inner fire, leaving icy remains. She held out a single hand and wiggled her fingers a little. The moisture in the air automatically froze, and little snowflakes began trickling onto the ground. Isabella used the remaining moisture to form a thin dome of ice over the camp. She wiggled her fingers again, and the snow fell harder. She froze the snow that fell on top of the dome, making the dome impossible to break.

Isabella smiled devilishly. _I'm not a dangerous ability student for nothing_.

Isabella breathed in through her nose as she grabbed the air in front of her and violently pulled her hand back, sucking the oxygen right out of the dome, letting it fuel the fire within her. Without the plants, oxygen couldn't be produced within the dome. She let the ice thicken with more and more snow, letting the dome get bigger and bigger. Isabella changed the texture of the ice so that she could see right through it. It would take about ten minutes for them all to get irreversible brain damage. Fifteen for death.

Isabella slumped against the tree stump, breathing deeply again. Her heart was burning. She felt sick for using so much power.

_Ivan will be proud of me_, Isabella thought, _I can't wait to tell him and Mikan_.

Nausea painfully overcame Isabella. She fought the gag reflex and tried to remain quiet. After about five minutes, she felt herself getting back to normal with a lingering headache. This was what she gets for using too much power at one time, which is why she rarely does anything like this.

Isabella waited for twenty minutes just to make sure everyone was dead. Then, she raised a fist into the air and thrust a wave of fire over the entire dome, making the ice crack and explode violently. As soon as the smoke cleared, Isabella jumped down and made her way into the camp. Just one look and she knew her business was done there.

Everywhere she looked she saw dead bodies.

**. . .**

Ivan paced the floor of the costume shop he promised to meet Isabella at. She was three hours late and counting. He had already checked in with Hotaru long ago, saying that they would probably be back by tomorrow. Ivan hoped Isabella wasn't hurt. Or dead. Oh _God_, he hoped she wasn't dead. Ivan violently punched the wall, and it shattered on impact. He gasped. He forgot that he needed to control his emotions. Although he never felt enough rage to do this, he could destroy entire cities with the alice he possessed.

He heard the front door bell jingle. His head whipped around, and he saw her. He saw her, and his emotions immediately calmed down. "Isabella." He saw her smile at him, but when he looked closer, he saw that she was pale and that she was wounded. Her tiny frame bent over. "Isabella!"

Isabella fell into Ivan's arms. She was breathing raggedly. "Y-you need…to hear…what I did!" Isabella spoke between breaths. "I…destroyed an…_entire_ AAO camp…by myself!"

Ivan hoisted her into his arms and set her carefully on the counter. He grabbed a soft looking cloth that seemed to belong to a bear costume and folded it, setting it underneath her head. Isabella grabbed Ivan's hand. Ivan squeezed it and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"We need to get you back to Imai's," he said. "Now."

Isabella nodded. "O-okay—_ah!_" Isabella doubled over onto her side, clutching the clothing over her chest.

"What's wrong?" Ivan said frantically. "Where does it hurt?"

Isabella wasn't used to this level of pain. "I-I thought that it was just a headache…and nausea. I used my alice…full capacity." She breathed heavily. "Oh, it _hurts_."

"_Where_?" Ivan asked, hoping to God that it didn't hurt where he thought it did.

"My chest," Isabella said.

Ivan nodded, his fear coming true. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of black liquid. "Imai gave this to me. Said it was from the lab. She said to only use it for cardiac issues, which this is. Drink it." Ivan lifted her head up gently and put the bottle to her lips. "I'm only going to tell you once—you have to drink it _all_, got it?"

Isabella nodded and felt the liquid go down her throat. It was cold at first, but then it _burned_. Her eyes widened, and she tried to push Ivan away. Ivan kept a firm hand on her and forced her to drink the entire thing. Isabella's eyes watered, and she desperately tried to push him away. Once the last of the liquid was gone, Isabella lost consciousness. Ivan lifted her and swung her onto his back all in one go. He picked his backpack up off the counter and left the shop quickly. He decided to ditch the place using the exit he conveniently made earlier through his anger.

Finding a way out was easy, but it was finding a _safe_ way that was the hard part. They could always risk going through the forest, which could be potentially very safe or riddled with AAO agents. Ivan decided that was their best chance. He prayed that it was an empty forest and that the scariest thing in there was a squirrel or gigantic baby chick because he knew that there were possibilities that were a thousand times worse.

**. . .**

The bleak winter sun shone through the open window, lighting up the room instantly, making the wooden floors gleam. The maroon canopy of a rather large bed casted a shadow upon the walls. On either side of the bed, there were side tables with lamps. The room gave off a homey atmosphere, much to the occupants' liking.

Mikan sat on the bed in her and Natsume's bedroom. Her hair was damp from her shower, and she was dressed in a simple crimson V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. A laptop was open on the bed, and Mikan scrutinized the screen. She was currently checking the data on the war. Hotaru kept everything neat and organized, which Mikan found very helpful.

A blip appeared on the lower corner of the laptop, signaling that a device was activated. Mikan clicked on it and saw that it was Ivan's. She quickly opened the application to track their progress. Months ago, Hotaru installed GPS tracking devices into Ivan and Isabella's uniforms so that the team back home would always know where they were on their missions. But the computers in Hotaru's lab could only connect if they themselves turned on the tracking devices, which Ivan suddenly did.

"You look sexy in that color," Natsume absentmindedly commented, leaning on the bathroom door frame.

"I have more important things to worry about other than my sexiness, Natsume," Mikan said, flipping through the pages on the laptop.

Natsume frowned. "You wouldn't have said that an hour ago."

Mikan waved him off with her hand, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Do you have any idea why Ivan and Isabella would go into the empty forest? It doesn't lead anywhere."

Natsume shrugged and threw his towel into a nearby laundry basket. He sat down behind Mikan, looking at the computer screen with her. "Beats me. Maybe they needed to get away from some agents. I'd go into some empty forest if I had to escape."

"But I don't think the shop they were in was red territory," Mikan said, worriedly. "I think it was a safe zone, don't you? Why would they leave a safe zone so quickly? And weren't they supposed to come back tomorrow?"

Natsume moved her hands off of the laptop and did some searches on the application. "They're heading towards the exit."

"_Now_?" Mikan asked.

"No, tomorrow," Natsume rebutted sarcastically. "Yes, they're heading back _now_."

Mikan jumped up. She walked forward to one of the canopy's wooden supports. "Something's wrong, Natsume." She turned around to see Natsume already standing up. "We have to go tell Hotaru."

Natsume nodded and the both of them hastily left the room. Hotaru was in the laboratory in the basement and was busy working on her Tracker Technology. The lab consisted of three rooms—the experiment quarter, the computer room, and the study room. The experiment quarter, also known as the main lab, was the largest, having lab materials and tables and expensive equipment everywhere. The study room was like a library—to do research if one needed guidance during a lab. And the computer room was a dark room with many screens holding different information on different parts of the war such as weapon count, head count, and the GPS system, which was rarely used because it was only used in emergencies in case agents tracked down the signal, which was now the _only_ signal that could penetrate the newly formed AAO barrier around the academy walls.

Mikan tugged on Natsume's sleeve. "You go set up the application in the computer room. I'm going to explain things to Hotaru in the main lab."

Natsume nodded and went straight to the computer room, where Sumire and Luca were watching the progress of the war. Sumire and Luca did their part for the war by mandating when to send out more alices. Lately, they couldn't send out anyone but the strongest because of the tight security, and even then, many came back injured. The status of the war was complicated. Rescue missions were hard to send out since there were not many alices that they _could_ send out. What was worse was communication was cut off between the inside of the academy and the outside, meaning there was no way that anyone could communicate verbally with those inside.

Natsume marched into the room and turned Luca's chair around. "I need to use that computer," Natsume demanded.

Luca raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Isabella and Ivan," Natsume said. "Open the GPS app. Something's wrong."

Sumire shrugged and opened the application. She fiddled with a couple of keys, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw the results. "Why are they heading back now?"

Hotaru walked in with Mikan suddenly. "Move it." Luca jumped out of his seat and Hotaru took his place. She scrutinized the screen and punched in some data. "One of them is hurt. That much I can deduce. They wouldn't be on the move if both of them were injured."

"That's a relief," Mikan whispered more to herself. She prayed that it wasn't serious. "If they keep at this pace, they're going to reach the end of the Western Woods." Mikan thought for a second. "I'm sure they're trying to avoid the Academy Headquarters. It's flooded with agents at this point. They're going straight until they're out of the Western, or they're going to cross the Southern." Mikan's voice grew small. "They must be exhausted."

Natsume crossed his arms. "We need to send out a rescue team."

Hotaru stopped Natsume's tracks. "Do you honestly think we can get a rescue team right now?"

"It would take a while," Natsume said, "but they would get there eventually."

"We don't know what's wrong with them, Hyuuga," Hotaru said bluntly. "It could be muscle deterioration, burns, broken appendages, or worse. We could be late."

"We should send in a helicopter," Sumire said. "I'm sure we have one on standby."

"Who's going to go?" Luca asked.

"I'll go," Mikan volunteered. "They're my friends."

Hotaru looked at her as if she grew three heads. "Are you _kidding_ me? You were just puking green chunks hours ago."

"Exactly!" Mikan said. "That was _hours_ ago. I could be a huge help. I can heal somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Sumire asked. "I thought you had full control over the stolen alices."

Mikan frowned. "You know, I thought I did, too, but the thing is lately I haven't been able to use some of my alices as well as I used to."

Hotaru snorted. "It's the _sperm_."

"Hotaru, quit blaming things on sperm!" Mikan snapped, pouty. "And it's not only that! I've lost the ability to use some of my alices _completely_. Like weather."

Luca blinked. "You tried to control the weather recently?"

Mikan crossed her arms. "The sun was too bright. It needed clouds."

Luca's jaw dropped. "How long have you been controlling the weather!"

Mikan waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about that. I don't usually use that alice at all. Just lately, I wanted a change."

"Sperm," Hotaru justified. "It's the sperm."

"Hotaru!" Mikan snapped again. "_Hormones_! It's the _hormones_!"

"That the sperm caused," Hotaru again justified. She abruptly changed the subject. "When have you started losing alices?"

Mikan stopped and counted. "About a month ago."

Hotaru pursed her lips. "Go see my brother for testing. Tell him I sent you, and tell him what you've told me. You're not going on the rescue mission."

Mikan frowned. "I could just teleport, you know."

Natsume glared furiously at her. "Do that and I'll burn your hair to a crisp."

Mikan gasped and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Natsume leaned towards her. "Try me, Polka."

Mikan glared at Hotaru and Natsume, suddenly angry. "I'm supposed to be fighting in this war. I can't just sit around and do nothing while my _friends_ are in danger!"

Sumire hung up on a phone call that she had just made. "Hotaru, I've got Tsubasa and Misaki willing to go on the mission."

"Great," Hotaru said, not taking her eyes off of Mikan. "Send them along with Hyuuga and Mochu."

Mikan's jaw clenched. "I'm going to the infirmary." She turned around and started to walk away briskly.

"Sakura," Luca said, calling after her. "Wait!"

Mikan stopped. "What?"

"You know why you can't go, right?" Luca said. "It's for, err, both of your safety."

"What?" Mikan said, turning around. "You think I wouldn't look out for myself and my kid?"

"He didn't say that," Natsume said. "You'd just overexert yourself and put strain on him."

Mikan glared at him. "Yeah, I got that."

"What kind of reply is that?" Natsume snapped.

"I don't know!" Mikan retorted.

"You're making no sense," he said.

"I know!"

Natsume looked at her incredulously. It's as if they were the only two in the room. The others felt the tension rising. This was not a good thing. It meant that another one of their fights was coming on—and they didn't want to be there to see it.

"I'm leaving," Hotaru said, getting up and walking out.

Luca quickly sped out of the room. "Right behind you."

Sumire nervously laughed. "I'm going to get more coffee." She nearly sprinted out of the small room and shut the door behind her.

"How do you expect to go on a rescue mission if you can't even make sense _talking_?"

Mikan's jaw clenched. "Well maybe I don't know what to say!"

"You're being ridiculous," Natsume said.

"So are you," Mikan said. "You know I can handle this. I won't overexert myself."

"You say that now," Natsume warned. "But when you're out on the battlefield, you don't think about yourself." Natsume sighed. "I've seen your battle strategies. You just look at your allies or opponents. It's like you don't even _care_ if you get out alive."

"Of course I care!" Mikan yelled. "I'm not suicidal!"

"Maybe not," Natsume said. "But I'm not taking a chance of losing you again."

Mikan huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes you need someone to take care of you," Natsume said, losing his patience with this woman. "Especially when you're _pregnant_ during a war!"

"I'm not a _child_, Natsume!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Natsume yelled. Mikan shut up. "You think you know best and that you can take care of yourself and this war, but you _can't_! You just _can't_, Mikan!" Natsume breathed deeply. "This war isn't your responsibility! And you're forgetting that I'm a Dangerous Ability student, too. I'm just as trained, just as capable. You don't need to fight for me anymore!" Natsume's hands shook by the end of the speech.

Mikan was shell shocked. She honestly had no clue what to say. So she turned around and ran up the stairs to the main floor, leaving Natsume alone. Natsume stood, not believing that they had just argued after so long. They had _never_ had a fight like that before. Hotaru shook her head as she continued to work on her technology. _Idiots_, she thought.

Mikan exited the lab, took a couple of turns, went down a few hallways, and showed up in Subaru's infirmary. Mikan had grown accustomed to calling him Subaru. She saw him often enough to take a liking to his name and preferred that to "Dr. Imai." The familiar smell of white linen and hospital soap entered Mikan's senses. She had been here many times. Hotaru had her coming to the infirmary every week after her arrival, much to Mikan's dismay. After some begging and a little help from some crab meat, Mikan had gotten Hotaru to cut down her visits to once a month.

Subaru was busy putting a newly admitted patient on an IV. He jotted down a couple of notes on a sheet of paper stuck on a clipboard and hung the information above the patient's bed. He spotted Mikan as soon as she walked in.

"Sakura, can I help you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of another sheet. "You're not signed up for appointment for another two weeks or so."

"Hotaru told me to come here," she mumbled.

"Take a seat," he said, sighing. "What has my sister sent you in for?"

"She said that I should tell you that some of my alices disappeared since about a month ago," Mikan said.

Subaru raised his eyebrows. He pushed up his glasses. "I see. Could you tell me which ones you lost?"

Mikan shrugged. "You know, I don't think I could even tell you all of the alices I _have_, much less which ones I lost. But I have been disadvantaged since I can't change the weather to my liking anymore."

Subaru stopped his writing. "You've controlled the weather?"

Mikan frowned. "Luca asked the same thing."

"It's not something you hear every day," he replied. He motioned with his hands to an empty bed. "Lie down."

Mikan made herself comfortable in her usual hospital bed. Just as Subaru took out Mikan's rather large file, they both heard a crash at the doorway. Mikan jumped in her bed, and Subaru nearly dropped the file. He glared at the unexpected visitor.

Mikan gasped. "Mr. Narumi!"

"Hey there, kiddo," he said, clutching his arm. He tried to smile, but it looked like he was clenching his teeth in pain. "Imai, I need some stitches."

"Take a seat," Subaru instructed. He began taking out sterilized materials to begin suturing.

Narumi took a seat next to Mikan. "How's it going with the kid?"

"What happened to you?" Mikan asked, worried.

"I have an explanation," Narumi said, raising his good arm in defense. "I was in the Central Town Square."

Mikan's eyes widened. "That's nearly _suicide_ at this point in the war!"

Subaru pulled up stool and a table. He set down Narumi's arm and cut the cloth away from the wound. "Hold still," he said, examining the cut. "It's very dirty. Did you fall on some rocks?"

"I got hit by one," Narumi grinned.

"Victoria," Mikan hissed. "_She_ did this to you!"

Subaru began to clean the wound by cleansing it through with water. He disinfected the cut and proceeded to numb it.

"Don't warn me or anything," Narumi said after the initial shock of the disinfectant was over.

"You're a grown man," Subaru said. "Suck it up." Subaru placed a hand over the wound and concentrated. There was a faint greenish glow, and the wound was nothing but a small pink scar.

"What were you doing in the Square?" Mikan asked worriedly. "Why was Victoria there?"

"The AAO leader was there," Narumi said. "I got the hint from some of the spies that are stationed in Central Town. Victoria was with a couple of her students, and they tried to wipe him out but failed. There was too much security. I just happened to get violently hit by an aftershock. The leader probably got away without a scratch." Narumi chuckled.

Mikan's eyes widened. "What was he doing there?"

"Apparently, one of their camps was completely obliterated. All that remained were dead bodies," Narumi said. "Powerful alice use was the only probable cause. That or the black plague or some kind of toxic gas leak."

"What traces were left?"

Narumi pursed his lips. "You know, it was quite odd. There was some charred wood and signs of a violent explosion on the surrounding area. But there was also a ton of ice and snow concentrated there."

Mikan's breath caught. Her heart began to beat fast. "Isabella."

"Excuse me?" Narumi asked. Subaru's interest was also perked.

"Oh my _God_," Mikan cried. "_Isabella_! That's _her_ alices!" Mikan began to panic. "She's the one who's hurt! She used her damn alices at full capacity! Damn it! She probably injured her cardiac muscles. She has heart problems when she overexerts her alice—that's why she doesn't go on extreme missions! She's in danger of _cardiac arrest_!"

"Okay, okay," Narumi said. "Calm down, Mikan. I'm going to tell Imai and her team. They'll figure something out."

"They're already sending Tsubasa, Misaki, Mochu, and Natsume," Mikan said bitterly. "I'm useless."

Narumi sensed her guilt. "Not useless, Mikan. Just smart and careful."

"I could help," Mikan said.

"You do help," Narumi said, staring at the girl he saw as his daughter. "Just not directly."

Mikan felt her eyes well up with tears. She avoided looking at Narumi, ashamed of her weakness. She stared outside the window next to her bed. "It would be my fault if she died."

Narumi stopped her from speaking any further. "That's not the way you should be speaking. You need to realize that this war isn't your fault. You seem to keep blaming yourself for everything."

Mikan bit her lip. Natsume had said the same exact thing. Everybody was saying the same things to her. Mikan began to feel atrociously superfluous. She was just bringing everyone down with her nagging and whining, wasn't she? Her eyes grew more watery with the thought. Who would want the help of some damaged, pregnant girl in a war anyway?

"Crying isn't a weakness," Narumi said. "It's an escape."

Subaru quietly inserted an IV into Mikan's arm. He didn't do well with comforting people. Mikan didn't even flinch at the needle entering her body since she was used to it. "I'm going to recommend you stay here for a couple of days. I need to monitor your heart and the fetus to see if there are any changes as you lose more alices. I will require blood and urine samples. It may seem like very ordinary testing, but this is a rare condition and we do not know a cause." Mikan didn't speak, so Subaru spoke up again. "I'm sure we can find something, though."

Mikan nodded, and Subaru dragged a curtain between Mikan and the rest of the infirmary for privacy. He left to get back to work. Mikan didn't seem to really hear Subaru's words. Rather, she was trying to stop her damn tears. Ever since she arrived at Hotaru's place, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry—not after the ridiculous show that she put on when she got here. No. She had decided that crying was a _weakness_. Even if she wasn't allowed to fight in the war, she _had_ to show the others that she was strong. Stronger than she had showed them she was when she arrived. Mikan Sakura was _not_ to be messed with.

"Crying isn't a weakness," Narumi repeated.

Mikan took in short, jagged breaths. They sounded like hiccups, but it was just her pathetic attempt to keep up a wall that she put up. It was tearing down, and when it crashed, Mikan just cried. She felt so pathetic. She wanted to help, but all she could do was cry. What happened to her strength? What happened to the ruthless killer that she trained herself to be? What happened to protecting Natsume?

Natsume's sentence bounced in her head over and over again—_you don't need to fight for me anymore_!

And all she could do was cry.

**. . .**

Isabella was limp on Ivan's back. He treaded through the cold air of the Western Forest. His lungs were burning, and he had to keep mumbling to himself to keep going. He wasn't going to let Isabella died. She was much too important to him. She _couldn't_ die.

He felt sudden movement on his back. Isabella was waking up. He felt her cheek rub against his shoulder where her head was. The touch felt so lovely—like a miracle that she was awake.

"Mmm…Ivan…?" Isabella mumbled.

Ivan stopped. "Yeah, Isabella?"

"Mikan would kill me if my heart didn't," she breathed out, trying to laugh.

"Don't say shit like that," Ivan said seriously. "You could have died."

"Don't you think I know that?" she replied, coughing. "I'm sure that someone's coming, Ivan."

"Never be sure," Ivan said. "I need to get you out of here."

"How long have you been carrying me?"

"I don't know," Ivan replied honestly.

"I can walk," Isabella said, lifting herself slightly from Ivan's back.

"I'd rather you not," Ivan rebutted.

Isabella sighed and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. She held herself close to him. Ivan held on tighter to her legs. "Thank you," Isabella said.

Ivan felt her breathe on his neck, and he continued walking. "Anytime, Bells."

Isabella smiled. "You haven't called me that in a while."

Ivan grinned. "I think that we should say things like that when we're in danger of dying."

"Things like what?" Isabella said. Her voice was now down to a coarse whisper.

Ivan frowned. "You shouldn't talk much."

Isabella ignored him. "Things like what?" she repeated.

Ivan sighed. "I don't know. I guess things that mean something special? Don't know how many words we got left to speak, you know?"

Isabella held him tighter. "You're right."

"I shouldn't even be talking like this," Ivan laughed. "We're supposed to remain positive."

Isabella shook her head and she felt dizzy again. "There's a limit to positive, Ivan. Especially when the positive is mostly lies to comfort us."

Ivan was about to counter her argument when suddenly he heard the sound of air being chopped at a high speed. He looked up to see the one thing it could be—a helicopter. His heart flooded with relief. They had gotten his signal! Isabella was going to be saved! Ivan swung Isabella so that he held her secure in his arms as the helicopter dropped a rope ladder down. Isabella ducked away from the harsh wind, and Ivan grabbed a hold of the ladder.

Mochu jumped from the helicopter and proceeded to levitate in the air. He took Isabella from Ivan's arms and brought her into the chopper. Natsume stood at the edge of the doorway of the helicopter and held out a hand for Ivan, which he gratefully accepted. Misaki already had Isabella buckled in a seat and on oxygen, and Tsubasa was well on his way steering the helicopter away from the forest.

Mochu got Ivan situated and put him on oxygen also. He didn't know how long Ivan was out in the forest for, but he needed to heal his body.

"Is Isabella going to be okay?" Ivan asked as soon as the door closed. Isabella had her eyes closed. She was resting.

"We can't be sure until Dr. Imai checks him out," Misaki said, taking a seat up front next to Tsubasa. She was primarily there to help him navigate so that they could avoid any AAO air attacks.

"She has cardiac problems when it comes to her alice," Ivan said. "Did Mikan tell you that?"

"Naru told us before we left," Natsume explained. "He heard it from Polka."

Ivan sensed a certain apprehension when Natsume mentioned Mikan. "Did she say something to you?"

Natsume scoffed. "Tch. No. She's just being impossible."

"That's Mikan for you," Ivan laughed. He coughed heavily. "Oh, Christ, I hate this weather."

"Oh speaking of weather," Misaki said. "I heard Mikan could change it. Is that true?"

"Does it _matter_?" Tsubasa asked from the front seat.

"She lost that alice," Natsume said.

Mochu's jaw dropped. "Wait, she _lost_ an alice—"

Natsume and Mochu were unexpectedly thrown off balance by a tremendous force.

"_Holy shit_!" Tsubasa swore. "We were hit!" Tsubasa paused. "And that rhymed!"

Mochu was in disbelief. "Why is an idiot like _you_ piloting this thing!" he yelled.

Misaki used a scanner to check the surroundings. "We were hit by an air blast!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier if they _killed_ us?" Natsume yelled over the commotion.

Ivan ripped off his mask. "They most likely want to take us prisoner. Hostages." Ivan looked to Misaki. "Switch spots with me." Misaki hesitated. "I've got to blow up some shit."

Misaki shook her head and switched with him. Ivan roused up anger. The AAO was _not _going to get away with this. They hurt Isabella. They hurt Mikan. Now it was their turn. The Alice Academy in London was _known_ for their DA students—they were the most dangerous people in the world if used to full potential. He was one of them.

"Oi, Harada," Natsume said, getting Misaki's attention. "Make sure Isabella is stable. I'm opening a door."

"What the hell _for_?" Misaki asked.

"Can't let London boy take all the responsibility," Natsume said simply. "Gotta burn some agents to the ground."

"_Don't_ overdo it," Mochu said. "Mikan will have our heads if something happens to you."

Natsume smirked. "Can't promise anything."

After making sure he had a parachute strapped to him in case he fell, Natsume opened the door and a large gust of wind blew into the helicopter. He looked down and saw explosions in the forests and in the air that probably killed many people—agents and alices alike. He looked back to see Ivan moving his hands in motions that set off these explosions. He could see the pure _rage_ in his eyes.

Looking behind the copter, Natsume saw that they were being followed. He produced a ball of fire in his hand and worked on it until it was white hot. When he was sure that it had enough energy built in it, he aimed. And fired. Natsume hit a bullseye when the fireball hit the AAO copter's propellers. The copter spiraled down to the ground. Natsume didn't see any other copters, and he knew the battle wasn't over.

"How far until we get to Imai's?" Mochu asked.

Tsubasa replied quickly. "Less than five minutes. I see the helipad."

The sense of relief that filled the helicopter was short lived because the copter was once again thrown off balance when another force hit them like unpredictable weather. This time, they were in deep trouble. One of their propellers was on fire.

"Slight problem," Tsubasa said. "We're going to _crash_ and _burn_ and _die painfully_ if we don't figure out a way to land this thing safely!"

"_Why are you the God damn pilot_?" Mochu screamed.

"I'm the only one who agreed to this rescue mission that took the pilot course, dumbass!" Tsubasa screamed back.

"We only have four parachutes," Misaki said.

"We could carry Isabella," Natsume suggested. "But then we have the problem of the copter crashing into Imai's building."

"Here's what we're going to do," Ivan instructed astutely. "We're going to jump with the parachutes. And when we do, Natsume will set the copter on fire so that it becomes brittle, and I will blow it up so that it causes less damage."

"That plan has too many holes in it," Natsume objected.

"You got a better one?"

Natsume shut up at this point and found the remaining parachutes. Misaki created clones of herself so that she could secure the parachutes on everyone correctly. Her doppelgangers finished the job quickly and efficiently. Seconds away from crashing, Misaki reverted to normal and grabbed Isabella into her arms. The six alices threw themselves out of the now burning helicopter and opened their chutes. Ivan waited for the right moment. And with moments to spare, he blew up Hotaru Imai's helicopter, sending its tiny pieces flying through the air.

The six of them seemed to calm down significantly, until they realized that the flying debris was cutting holes into the parachutes. There were _literally_ holes in this plan! Mochu quickly did everything he could to prevent his friends from falling to their death. He grabbed a hold of Ivan's and Natsume's parachutes. He could barely hold on, but he slowed down their falling.

Unexpectedly, Isabella began to open her eyes. She looked down and nearly had a heart attack for the second time that day. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Instinctively, she threw out her arms and froze the moisture in the air again. She was going to die! They were _all_ going to die! Isabella tried to think quickly. What could she do?

Suddenly, an idea came to her head. She froze the moisture in the air again and created a shape out of the ice she formed. _A slide_. Tsubasa tumbled onto the ice and slid down the steep slope to the helipad, where charred bits of helicopter were falling and scattering. Isabella and Misaki followed Tsubasa's path, but they were thrown off the slide with the extra weight. They both crashed onto the ground violently, though not fatally.

Tsubasa's eyes turned into saucers when he saw that they were about to roll off of the roof. Moving quickly, he jumped to his feet and _sprinted_. He stomped his foot on their shadows, and the two girls froze where they were—inches away from the edge of a tall building. Tsubasa grabbed their hands and let go of their shadows. Misaki yelped in pain. She had broken her arm when it broke her fall. Isabella scraped by with bruising since Misaki broke _her_ fall.

The three of them heard another crash. Turning around, they saw that Mochu and the other boys had crashed onto the helipad in a whirlwind of fire. Although Tsubasa's arms were extremely sore and stinging from the cuts, he managed to find the strength to get Isabella on her feet. The girl had just saved his life. And Misaki's. She had earned his respect for life. He slung her arm over his shoulder and began to walk her to Mochu's crash site. Misaki followed meekly.

Natsume had managed to get up on his knees. He clutched his side. He had broken his ribs once again. But this time he had a possibly broken arm or dislocated joint to go with it. Mochu had landed much too harshly onto his shoulder, which had dislocated it completely. His shoulder had crashed directly into Ivan's collarbone, which was now most likely broken from the impact of hitting the ground and Mochu's fall. They all had burns from Natsume's attempt to slow down their fall by blasting fire beneath them, creating a rocket effect that did worked to an extent but left scars.

Natsume coughed and spit out blood. He groaned. "I don't know whether this is a failure or a success."

"We're living, right?" Misaki breathed.

"Barely," Ivan groaned, grasping his shoulder area. "We need to see Dr. Imai."

"See _Doctor_ Imai," Mochu emphasized. "Avoid _Hotaru_ Imai." He glanced at the helipad. "She won't be happy about the damages."

Tsubasa shivered. "I don't want to think about it." He glanced at the others. "We don't tell the girl Imai or her team until tomorrow, agreed?" There was a general agreement.

Isabella's voice was tiny. "How about Dr. Imai? Can we see him now?"

"That's right," Misaki said. "We've got to get this girl on a heart monitor. Stat."

**. . .**

Subaru Imai was a calm man. He needed to be calm, especially when patients began to get fussy over their injuries. But there was a limit to the calmness Subaru could show. Seeing the four alice students and two former alice students injured from a _helicopter crash_ walk into his infirmary put him at the brink of panic.

But he needed to remain _calm_.

Subaru cleared his throat. "May I pose a question?"

Tsubasa mulled it over in his head. "Sure."

"What the _bloody hell_ happened?"

"We'll explain later," Misaki said, flinching in pain at her arm. "Isabella needs help. And tell Hotaru that we came back from the mission, but we'll be in our rooms resting. She doesn't need to know about _any_ of this…yet."

Subaru nodded. "Heart problems, right?" Subaru asked, gesturing to the limp Isabella with Tsubasa.

Misaki replied, "She needs a heart monitor."

Subaru Imai worked quickly. He was good at what he did. He called in some of his assistants to help him out. They set Isabella on a heart monitor and sedated her so that she could rest. Some others popped Mochu's and Natsume's dislocated joints back into place. Subaru focused on the bigger injuries first so that if he ran out of energy, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them. Misaki's arm was healed and put into a sling for rest.

Ivan's collarbone was another story entirely. It had damaged the muscle surrounding it. Subaru could only do so much. His arm was also put into a sling, but it was elevated as to not irritate the bone. Subaru went back and forth between the six of the patients, treating major injuries in intervals so as to not force the body to reject healing. He even got around to healing part of Isabella's heart.

As the hour passed, Subaru became well exhausted from the day's work. He was used to treating many people at a time, but not so many people with so many broken appendages from what seemed to be a pretty severe crash. By the time he had finished healing the major injuries, he was at his limit. All that was left to heal were some very minor burns.

"Oh my God."

Heads turned to see that Mikan was standing in front of the bloody mess created in the infirmary. She clutched the curtain that hid her. She looked tired, for she had just woken up from the sedatives Subaru had given her so that he could force her to rest after some tests he had run. Apparently, he had given too light of a dosage since that sedative was supposed to work for _hours_, not a fraction of one.

"What _happened_?" Mikan asked, shock written all over her face.

"I have yet to hear the explanation," Subaru said. "I am intrigued by this mishap."

It took Mikan a long time to wrap her brain around what had just happened. She was quite shocked. About everything. Who wouldn't be? Her hands were shaking when she reached down to touch Isabella's white blonde hair.

"She destroyed an entire camp," Mikan said. "Why would she do that? She _knew_ this was going to happen."

"Don't stress, Mikan," Misaki warned. "It's bad for the baby."

Mikan didn't listen. "I just don't get why she would do something like that. Who was she trying to impress?"

Ivan sat next to Mikan and took her hand. After a while, he said, "I think it was us."

Mikan scrunched her eyebrows. "_Us_?"

"Isabella, I guess, feels like a weak link," Ivan said. "I think she's always felt that way."

"Well she's pretty damn strong," Mochu interrupted. "Not anyone can take out an entire camp like she did." Mochu glanced at Ivan. "Unless you get angry."

Ivan grinned. "Right. Unless I get angry."

Mikan glanced around. "You guys still have burns?"

Subaru crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right. You have burns." Subaru glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. You are welcome to stay here, since I have admitted you all to the infirmary, but there will be no racket. I will not hesitate to sedate you, is that understood?"

Tsubasa asked, "So…we are free to return to our rooms?"

"If you think you can take care of yourself for the night, then yes," Subaru said. "But I highly recommend staying here."

Tsubasa shrugged. "I couldn't stand being in here for the night."

"I think I agree with him there," Misaki said. "I feel better already. A couple of painkillers should get me through the night."

Mochu stretched. "Yup. I'm out of here." Mochu walked straight to the exit but stopped before stepping out. He looked back at his friends. "Did this all just happen?"

Tsubasa followed Mochu's path. He patted him on the back. "Yeah, man. It did."

One by one, the alices left the infirmary. Misaki simply wanted to get out. Ivan, on the other hand, could not stand to see Isabella in the state she was in then—so vulnerable. He decided it best to visit her in the morning. Subaru left to his room shortly afterwards, trusting Natsume to shut the door behind him if he decided to leave. Mikan, on the other hand, was not allowed to leave. She had a plastic wristband that admitted her to the infirmary until doctor's notice to leave.

Silence engulfed the infirmary. Mikan stood in front of her bed, ignoring Natsume's patronizing gaze. Natsume grew aggravated and groaned in frustration. He pulled the curtains to hide them once again.

"Are you planning on ignoring me forever?"

"It hasn't even been a day, Natsume," Mikan said.

Natsume, frustrated, sat down on Mikan's bed and ran his hands through his hair. "You're supposed to be resting, you know that?"

Mikan held her hand on her hip. "No. I really don't have a reason to be here. _You,_ on the other hand, do."

Natsume was skeptic. "_You're losing alices_." He emphasized it as if to teach it to a little kid, which he might as well be doing. "That's more than a reason. It's an obligation."

"Well you just got into a helicopter crash!" Mikan blurted, shaking. Her true worries began to show. "You could have _died_! Losing alices means nothing if you compare it to death."

"Don't you think I know that?" Natsume asked. "The entire time I kept imagining what would have happened if you were there, too." He buried his head in his hands. "I would have lost you both."

Mikan's cold attitude melted instantly. All she wanted to do was run into Natsume's arms and have him hold her. Tell her it was going to be okay. Tell her that there was a reason that everything was happening to them. But all she could really do was stand there and watch him.

Mikan tried to build up the strength. She reached out and lifted his head. "I…" She sighed. "I know you said you don't want me to fight for you anymore, but does that mean I can't protect you?"

Natsume answered her with a kiss. Mikan returned it eagerly. Pulling back, Natsume said, "Protect me form what?"

Mikan shrugged, leaning into his embrace. "Harm's way."

"I'd rather you stay here," Natsume decided.

"Did you use your alice too much?" Mikan asked. She already knew the answer.

There was a silence. "I might have," Natsume said finally, after some thought.

"This war is killing everyone," Mikan stated. "Including us."

"We're alive, aren't we?"

Mikan frowned. "But injured." Mikan came up with an idea. "Hey, Natsume?"

"Hn?" he murmured.

"Can I heal your burns?"

"No," Natsume said instantly, letting her go.

Mikan felt hurt. "I want to help, Natsume. Allow me this. They're very minor, anyway."

"They'll heal on their own," Natsume justified.

"I want to _help_ them heal," Mikan insisted.

Another long silence came about. "Okay then," Natsume said, giving in.

Mikan smiled, and Natsume, for the second time that day, stripped himself of a shirt. "To think that this you were covered in vomit." Natsume shivered. It was either from the thought of vomit or her light feathery touches. Mikan settled her hand on a burn that was on his chest. There was a faint glow, and the burn was gone. "See? That wasn't hard at all!" Mikan felt a small burden on her chest being lifted. Although she still felt the guilt from earlier in the day, she felt a little better doing something small like this.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy. The rest can wait until the morning."

"You make me happy," Mikan admitted. "No matter how frustratingly irritating you can be."

Natsume simply lifted her up and settled her down on the bed. Neither one of them spoke a word. Natsume made himself space beside her on the bed. After a few kisses and choice words, Mikan was the first to fall asleep. Natsume stayed up nearly all night, thinking about how lucky he was that Mikan didn't go on that mission.

Because if she did, surely she would have died.

* * *

**Whoo! That was **_**long**_**.**

**I know this may seem **_**rush**_**ed (lol PUN!), but I wanted a fast pace for this chapter. I don't know if I achieved the "fast pace" I was looking for, or if I just made it look like I was trying to rush this chapter. And I realize that Mikan may have been annoying. And maybe I downplayed some things I should have emphasized. ****Thoughts?**

**I tried to show off everyone's talents in this chapter, by the way. Some got more spotlight than others, but the point is the same—every alice has a purpose! Mikan isn't the only one who can kick ass with alices! Mochu can **_**fly**_**. I want to fly. Feel the wind **_**rush**_** through my hair…okay that was bad. I'm going to stop now.**


End file.
